Forever Love The Debt
by BillFan45
Summary: Sequel to my story Fovever Love. Bill and Carolyn prepare for the birth of their twins, but a powerful enemy has plans for thier children and Sookie's son, Sammy, as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters from The Southern Vampire Mystery Series are my own; they belong to the orginal author Charlaine Harris. Carolyn Compton, Ramona and Brad Davis, Mel and Justin Grenville, Delaney Brigant, Mae and Max Grenville, and Carolyn's girlfriends Sharon and Gwen are my own characters; they are not intended to imitate any of CH's characters..

This is just my A/U version of C H's story.

Chapter 1

Bon Temps, La. Two and a half months after Samuel Merlotte Jr. was born

The late February morning sun shone brightly through the Carolyn's kitchen windows as she went about watering the plants on the sill over her double sink. The plants' leaves were lush and green, and she thought about adding a pair of African Violets or some other flowering houseplants to the window. She loved growing things and had a natural green thumb. The many beautiful houseplants Carolyn had scattered throughout the remodeled Compton home gave it a cheery lived in look.

It was Wednesday morning. Bill was in South America on a business trip. He had been gone for a week, but he was due back in the morning. Carolyn missed him so much, she couldn't wait to see him again. She hummed a tune that she knew he liked as she worked.

Around one, Wendy, Carolyn's assistant called to let her know that Delong's Book Nook was ready to reopen the following Saturday. The fire insurance Carolyn had on the place was more than sufficient to rebuild, and re-construction had started in late November. For over two and a half months, Bill had paid her five employees their full salary and benefits, but they were all grateful not to be sitting at home anymore.

She had collected insurance on her old house too, but hadn't made up her mind what to rebuild in its place. It was certain though, whatever she decided on, it would be much smaller than the old Delong mansion. She had looked at plans for a two story colonial and a one story ranch, but she couldn't make up her mind.. She wanted to rent the house out as soon as it was rebuilt.

Carolyn and Bill decided together that she would stay home until the twins started kindergarten. Wendy would be managing the store on a permanent basis now, and Carolyn was happy about that. She couldn't imagine leaving the twins to go back to work herself for a very long time. Still she hoped to pop in from time to time, just to check on things.

Today, she and Sookie were going shopping at the mall in Monroe. If they had time afterward they would stop in Clarice and inspect the rebuilt bookstore. Carolyn was anxious to see how it looked. She sat down on the sofa waiting for Sookie to arrive. Carolyn was too big to drive now, so Sookie was the chauffeur as she had been for the last few weeks.

As she waited, Carolyn thought of Bill's last night at home and started to giggle. She had been baking cookies for the Bon Temps Elementary School Bake Sale and was mixing a new batch of batter in a large yellow bowl. As she puttered in the kitchen, she felt as cranky as an old goat.

"I am as big as an elephant." she declared to Bill who was preparing to go to work. "Ah, but such a beautiful, big elephant, my love." he said. Bill loved to tease her, but that didn't make her feel any better tonight. "I'm serious, Bill. I feel like a stuffed sausage. I must look like a fat, ugly sow." she said.

Bill laughed and started making low oinking sounds behind his hand. "You stop that right now, Bill Compton!" she demanded, getting red in the face. That only made Bill oink louder. Carolyn poked him hard in the stomach with her wooden spoon; it left a big batter stain on the front of his shirt. "Oof!" Bill said, but he laughed harder now.

He got behind her and pulled her back into his arms. His big hands cradled her pregnant belly. "Ah, love; don't you know how beautiful you look to me now?" he laughed softly. His breath tickled her neck. He went upstairs and changed his shirt.

When he came home in the early morning darkness; she was waiting up for him as usual. He had brought her a single red rose. What he did to her in bed a few minutes later didn't make her feel so big and ugly after all. Carolyn tingled at the memory.

Since it was late February and it was much warmer outside now; signs of spring were sprouting everywhere. Carolyn was happy to see the flowers starting to bud. She hated the cold, and often wondered how she ever survived winters in Boston. As she settled back on the sofa, Carolyn looked down at her big body again. The twins were due on March 8th, and she was counting the days until her time came.

The almost daily small supply of blood that she got from Bill made her pregnancy relatively easy. Except for raging hormones, she had none of the usual problems that most women have during their pregnancy. Amy said that the twins were doing exceptionally well too. Carolyn glowed with good health and felt great, but she had gained almost forty pounds. The weight was all in her stomach and hips; she was so big that she waddled when she walked.

With her long slim legs and arms, long neck and short hair, she felt like a big round rubber ball with five appendages hanging out. She continued to exercise as usual, but she added pregnancy exercises to her daily routine. The exercises were recommended by Dr. Amy Ludwig, and Carolyn practiced them faithfully. "They will make your delivery so much easier if you stick to them" Amy said. "I sure hope so." Carolyn thought;she couldn't forget how hard Sookie's delivery had been.

Sookie was a little late, and Carolyn nodded off. She started to dream:

*****

Bill smashed down the door to Eric's cabin. Eric jumped up, turned to face the door and went into a fight stance. Bill's face was red with rage as he picked up one of the broken boards and held it like a stake. Carolyn could not remember seeing Bill so angry; she was so frightened. Eric picked up a stake too, and that frightened her even more.

"No, Bill! No, Eric! Stop!" she and Sookie yelled at the same time, but Bill and Eric paid no attention. They advanced toward each other slowly circling aroun. Eric struck out at Bill, but missed, then Bill caught him a good one on the chin with his fist. Eric reeledback from the force of the blow, but a second later, he managed to give Bill a shot that was just as hard.

Carolyn and Sookie screamed at the two warrior vamps and begged them to stop. But Bill and Eric only had eyes for each another. Both Eric and Bill had large gashes on their face, chest and arms; blood spewed from from their wounds. Bill and Eric closed on each other again, their faces grim and determined.

Suddenly Bill and Eric found themselves smashed against the wall on opposite sides of the cabin. They were being held tightly by some unseen force. The sound of a powerful wind filled the cabin, and the two vamps turned their heads toward the noise. Carolyn stood with her arms stretched out to the side as if she were gathering strength from some unseen source. Her short hair and her clothing blew back against her as if she were standing in a wind tunnel. White pulsating lights surrounded her; the lights made her feel so powerful and alive. White light shot from her fingertips at both Bill and Eric; it was the light that was holding them in place.

Carolyn could hear herself say in a loud commanding voice that seemed to echo throughout the cabin. "Enough!" Then she sank unconscious on the floor; both vampires sank to the floor at the same time. When she woke up, Sookie asked her, "How did you do that? How did you stop Bill and Eric from killing each other?"

*****

Carolyn woke up in her living room after a few minutes and clumsily hauled herself up off the sofa, but she was still thinking about what happened that night in Eric's cabin. She remembered the amazed, but proud look on Bill's face when he had asked her about it after they got home. Carolyn didn't know what to say; she had no answers for him. Later that night, Carolyn started to dream about what happened earlier. It bothered hergreatly that she didn't understand the power that filled her. Of course, Bill always knew from their bond when she had the dream. He told her it didn't matter how or why it happened, but he was glad it did.

Every time she had the dream, she remembered how terrified she was that Bill would get hurt. She felt anew how her fear grew until it became like living thing inside her, but then suddenly it had changed, and she wasn't afraid anymore. The white pulsating light that filled and surrounded her made her feel wonderful. She could feel the power as it flooded through her body. Its force was so strong, and she felt so warm and alive. Instinctively she knew that whatever it was, this power was meant to be used only for good.

If she hadn't seen it in the dream, she wouldn't have believed it possible, but she saw herself forcing two powerful vampires apart as she made them stop stop fighting. Bill told her it was exactly the way it happened, and Carolyn was completely dumbfounded. She had neverfelt or heard of anything like that in her life. She wanted to know where that power came from. She was determined to investigate it after the twins were born.

Carolyn saw Sookie pull into the driveway in her new four door sedan. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. She opened the back passenger door; Sammy was strapped into his safety seat playing with a rattle. She reached in and ruffled his reddish blonde hair. "Hi ya, big fella." she said. Sammy's blue eyes lit up when he saw her, and he made his happy baby squeal. That always made her laugh out loud. Then she sat herself as comfortably as she could in the front seat.

Three hours and several large shopping bags later, Carolyn and Sookie sat alone in the corner of the food court. Sookie nursed Sammy under a baby blanket while she ate a cheeseburger; he made happy little sucking sounds. "How's Bill? When's he due back?" Sookie asked Carolyn who was eating a big juicy hamburger that was cooked very rare.

"He's due back tomorrow morning. God, I am so glad, I miss him so much." Carolyn replied. She blushed, and said in a voice so low only Sookie could hear it. "I am so horny, I want to hump him until he can't stand up, but Amy says no intercourse until after the twins are born."

"Been there, done that! But there's so many other things you can do." Sookie answered brightly.

"Been there, done that! But its not the same thing." Carolyn replied; her face got redder as her blush deepened.

"How are things with you and Sam now?" Carolyn asked. Sookie hesitated, then said in an embarrassed voice. "We haven't, ah, we haven't... you know... since Sammy was born."

"You're kidding me right? Carolyn said. "Sam looks like he has a healthy libido to me."

"He does, but every time I want to start something, he pulls away. He says he thinks its too early, or he says he's afraid that he might hurt me. He's going to Texas tomorrow to visit family for two weeks, now I don't know when it will happen." Sookie said sadly.

"What's he waiting for? Tell him it will grow shut if he doesn't use it soon." Carolyn was teasing, but she could see that Sookie had tears in her eyes. An idea popped into her head.

"Wait here a minute; I have some more shopping to do." Carolyn said. She got up and waddled over to a store nearby that sold all sorts of imported goods. When she came back she was holding two pretty pink gift bags filled with gold wrapping paper in each hand. The bags had a gold bow on the top, and Sookie couldn't tell what was in them.

They stopped at the bookstore in Clarice for a few minutes; Carolyn was satisfied with the reconstruction. Sshe saw that Wendy made sure that the shelves were stocked and all the displays were done. On on the way home, Carolyn asked Sookie if Sam sleeps on his back. "Yes. Why?" Sookie asked. "Oh, nothing." Carolyn replied. When Sookie dropped her off in front of her house, Carolyn gave one of the gift bags. "Don't open this until Sam goes to sleep. Promise?" she said. Sookie was mystified, but she agreed.

Around midnight, Sookie called Carolyn, and she was laughing happily. She was holding an odd shaped expensive looking glass bottle in her hand. Most of the words on the bottle were in Portuguese, but there was no doubt what they meant: underneath there were English words that read: "White Chocolate: Guaranteed to enhance your sexual pleasure." She had three other odd shaped expensive looking bottles lined up on the kitchen table: Chocolate Raspberry, Chocolate Mint and Creme de Cacao.

"I didn't know you were such a big pervert, girlfriend." Sookie gave a bawdy laugh.

"So, I guess it did the trick. Which one did you use? I like the White Chocolate, myself. It tastes so good, and itkind of fizzes in your mouth." Carolyn said with an embarrassed laugh.

"All of them, and oh yeah, boy did they ever work! Where did you ever find them?" Sookie asked; the relief and happiness she felt sounded clearly through the phone.

"Bill found them in Brazil the last time he was there. So, whose the big pervert, now?" Carolyn asked as she laughed and hung up.

At seven o'clock in the morning, Sam Merlotte had several large suitcases waiting by the front door. "Whoa there, big fella." Sookie said as she grabbed one of the suitcases back. "You don't have to take the wholedarn closet; you're only going for two weeks, you know."

"I am leaving, Sookie. I won't be back. I can't take this anymore." Sam said sadly to her.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean; you are leaving? Just like that? What's going on Sam?" she said.

"I know you're blood bonded with Eric again, Sookie. I could smell him on you that night in the cabin, and the smell was even stronger last night when we made love. I know why you took his blood, and I thought I could take it, but I just can't. Please don't ask me to." Sam pleaded with her.

"But, Sam. I love you. I told you what happened that day. I had to take Eric's blood, or little Sammy and I would both be dead now. I know that's not what you want to hear, but its true. I've been a good wife to you. Haven't I? Why are you doing this now?" Sookie was shocked and she was crying hard. She couldn't believe the words Sam had just said.

"I know you had to take his blood to survive, Sookie. I know you've been a good wife. But don't you see that just makes it harder for me. If you didn't have such a good reason to take his blood, or if you cheated on me, or if you were a bad wife, then at least I could hate you. I can't hate you for saving yourself and Sammy. I haven't had sex with you until last night because I jist can't stand the smell of Eric on you. I thought I would feel different after the first time we were together, but it is so much worse than the first time you bonded with him. Its so much worse than when you were with Bill."

"I love you, Sookie, but I will always wonder if you'd rather be with Eric when we make love. Its driving me crazy, and I just can't do this anymore. I am sorry!" Sam said again. His voice cracked and eyes showed his misery, but they showed his determination too.

"I need to think about what I am going to do while I am in Texas. I'll call you and let you know wha Ihave decided, but I am not coming back to you. Don't worry, Sookie. I will always take care of you and Sammy. You will never want for anything." He put his suitcases in the truck and drove off.

Sookie stood in shock for a few minutes then she started to scream and scream. She thought she was going out of her mind.

Sookie Stackhouse was alone once more; it felt like her whole world had shattered apart in front of her face. She felt bereft and lost.

7


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Changes

Later that afternoon, Carolyn was about to call Sookie when she appeared at the front door carrying Sammy. Her eyes were red and swollen. It was clear that she had been crying for hours. Carolyn asked what was wrong.

"It's Sam; he's left me! He said he's not coming back!" Sookie burst out crying again.

"I don't understand. You sounded so happy last night!" Carolyn was thoroughly shocked by the news.

"He said he smelled Eric on me. He knows we are bonded again."

"But of course he knows; you told him Eric had to give you his blood to save your life. I heard you tell him myself. So what is his problem?"

"Sam understands that, and he doesn't hate me for it."

"Wow! That's mighty big of him!" Carolyn furiously interrupted before Sookie could continue.

"He told me this morning that he had been avoiding sex because he could smell Eric and the blood bond on me. He said he hoped he would eventually be able to accept it once we made love, but last night the smell was so much worse. He can't accept the fact that I am bonded to another man. Sam said it is killing him to think that when we make love, I want to be with Eric, instead of him. But I don't, Carolyn. I have tried as hard as I can not to think of Eric at all." Misery and pain filled Sookie's blue eyes.

She continued, "I don't know why Sam thinks that I want to be with Eric. I have never given him a reason to, and I have been a good wife to him. Even though it's been very hard, I have forced Eric out of my mind. I haven't felt him through the bond once since that night in the cabin. I love Sam and want our marriage to work, for Sammy's sake at least. I tried the best way I know how, but I have failed again." Sookie sat down at the kitchen table, and started to cry again; huge sobs wracked her body.

"Well what about Sammy? Surely Sam wants to see his son?" Carolyn asked, but Sookie was too overwrought to reply. She cried until she was exhausted.

Carolyn took the Sammy and placed him in the portable crib she had set up in the living room. She took Sookie upstairs and put her to bed in the guest room. Sookie slept fitfully until late evening. During that time, Carolyn fed Sammy a bottle of breast milk that Sookie brought with her and changed his diaper. She played with him for a while, tickling him and blowing bubbles on his tummy. Sammy screeched in delight and pumped his little arms and legs in the air. He was happy with the attention Auntie Carolyn gave him. When he got tired, she sang a lullaby to him and laid him down beside his mother to sleep.

Sammy was a happy baby. It it was a pleasure to be around him. Carolyn and Bill both loved him a lot. He looked so much like his father, but he had a lot of Sookie in him too. Carolyn was sad to think that he might grow up without his father around. She thought of her own unhappy childhood, and she wanted to cry for the little tyke.

Sookie woke up about five hours later and came down to the kitchen as Carolyn was preparing dinner. She was still distraught and only picked at the food on her plate. Her eyes were dull and listless. She reminded Carolyn of how she had felt when she heard the news about Chris. Sookie was grieving for Sam and her failed marriage.

"You and Sammy are staying here tonight, or for as long as you want!" Carolyn declared firmly. She was worried about Sookie. The two women had become much closer since she and Bill got married. They both had human friends, but Sookie was the only other human that Carolyn knew who actually understood what it was like to love and share one's life with a vampire. Sharon and Gwen had friends and family who were in the supe world, but it wasn't the same. Sookie and Carolyn shared a sisterhood that other women would never understand.

"Okay." Sookie said listlessly. "But I have to go home and pick up a few things first." She was glad that Carolyn had asked her to stay. The thought of being alone in her house tonight was awful. She and Sam had made many good memories there; she had conceived Sammy in that house, and she didn't want to be reminded of that now.

Around nine, Bill's plane idled on a runway in Rio. He shared the small Anubis jet with three other vampire businessmen who were returning home to Louisiana. He missed Carolyn and wanted to get home to her in the worst way. It never ceased to amaze Bill how much he ached for his precious human wife whenever he was away from her like this.

He needed to hear her soft voice as she laughed at his stupid jokes or even when she got so frustrated with him when her teased her. He needed to feel the soft touch of her skin against his own. He longed to lay his head on her stomach and listen to the strong, steady heartbeats of the two precious miracles she carried within her. His children; his blood. It still blew him away him to think of them.

He was ashamed that for almost one hundred and fifty years, he shared the same arrogant attitude that humans were inferior to vamps: they were useful for blood and sex only. He had known Carolyn less than nine months, but she had become such an integral part of his life. She was part of him now, and he knew with certainty that he would not be able to survive without her. "Who is the inferior being now; I wonder?" he thought ironically to himself.

He would have been home last night, but a recalcitrant prospect decided to hold out for more time before he signed a contract. That irritated Bill, but business is business, so he graciously accommodated the old vamp's request for one more night. By every measure, this trip had been very successful; he had signed five new clients and several more were looking at his proposals. That didn't matter to Bill though; his thoughts were only on Carolyn and home. He decided then that he would let his salesmen do most of the traveling instead.

Earlier tonight when he got back to his hotel, he picked up his cellphone; he had several messages to return. The first three were from Carolyn asking him to call her as soon as possible. The others were from business contacts that he could return tomorrow.

He turned his bond to Carolyn down low when he conducted business; their combined psychic and blood bonds could be so distracting and embarrassing at the most inappropriate times. Carolyn did the same when she needed to function around others.

"What's up, love?" Bill asked Carolyn. He was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Sookie and Sam have split up! He's in Texas now for a two weeks. He told her this morning that he is leaving her for good. She is a mess, Bill. I am going to have her and Sammy stay over here for a while.

That doesn't sound too good. What happened?"

Carolyn hesitated; she didn't want to reveal any of Sookie's private matters, but she knew Bill would find out soon enough anyway from someone else. "It's the new blood bond with Eric. Sam can smell it on her, and apparently its been driving him crazy since that night."

From his own keen vampire senses, Bill had know as soon as he came through the door of the cabin that Sookie and Eric had re-bonded. Carolyn filled him in on all the details later. Sookie had no choice; she had to do it in order to save her own life and that of her as yet unborn child. Still he felt sorry for the married couple, and he knew without a doubt that Sookie was trying her best to be a good wife and mother. He felt angry with Sam for not understanding that she only did what she had to do to survive.

"How long will she be with us?" Bill asked his wife.

"Just until she can get herself together. I offered to let her stay with us as long as she wants. She's so sad and cries all the time. She needs someone right now. Sammy needs someone too. Bill, I really think you should let Eric know."

"No, love; it's too soon. Anyway, this is between Sookie and Sam. They could patch up their differences tomorrow and get back together, for all we know. If they don't, then I will let Eric know?" Bill replied, and he meant it. He didn't want Sookie to be alone for long.

During the flight home, Bill thought of the many changes that had taken place in the last two and a half months. The war was over. The rebels had won, but the victory was very costly. There were so many losses on both sides, including a lot of vamps that he knew and liked. He and Justin paid courtesy calls on the makers of many of the vamps that were lost during the war. It was an unpleasant task, but it was the least they could do to show respect for their fallen heroes. The human world still knew nothing about the vamp war for freedom; Bill doubted they never would.

Justin called an official vote in late December. It really wasn't necessary, but he wanted all vamps in the United States to have their say on how they would live. By a wide margin, the vamps decided that they were through with the old monarchies. They now lived under the same government as all other Americans. Vamps from around the world started to emigrate to the U.S. as soon their legal immigration papers were in place. They had too much to lose, not to do it right.

Since the Vampire Rights Act passed on election day, many of the states enacted laws that would allow vampires to represent themselves in the statehouses and created special seats just for them. The vamps were lobbying to have the same thing on the national level. Of course, being a politician was not always practical given that vamps could only go out at night. Special laws were enacted to allow vampires politicians to hire a human proxy to cast votes for them during the day time. Justin was planning to run for one such seat in November; it look like an easy win for him.

There were two attempts by old vamps from Europe to recreate the monarchies, but they were quickly thrown out by the rebels. There had been too much blood and too many lives lost to go back. The rebel vamps now identified themselves as American first and vampire second, not like the old guard vamps who put their loyalty to other vampires first. The rebels felt proud of what they had done: they fought the Vampire American Revolution for Freedom and won, just like the human American patriots of old. Justin and Bill had learned that the yearning for freedom was taking hold in many European counties as well.

Justin and several other very wealthy vamps around the country successfully lobbied congress and got a bill passed that allowed the formation an all vamp law enforcement agency to hunt rogue vampires who preyed on humans and other beings. They were brought to justice; human justice that is. Draining vampires was a hate crime now, and selling V was treated like any other major drug crime.

Many states had a libertarian streak and allowed humans to volunteer their blood to vamps whenever they wanted. Vampire bars like Fangtasia flourished, but it was up to the bar owner to make sure that things never got out of hand. Failure to comply meant a visit from the vamp enforcers and huge fines. Turning a human was still illegal in most states, even on a voluntary basis. The sentence for turning a human against his will was still immediate death.

Still there were many problems: vampires were immortal beings with deep lusts and passions. Many were not able to adapt to the new life style. Humans still died from vampire bites, but when caught, the vamps who preyed on them either accepted imprisonment in a special facility or they were destroyed. Prejudice and bias still flourished in many areas. Crazies like the Fellowship of the Sun still tried to cause trouble, but on the whole, the vampire community began to settle in to their new way of life.

Bill also thought of the strange changes that were taking place within his own body. The synergy of the psychic and blood bonds he shared with Carolyn was changing him too. He was so much stronger and much more powerful now. He was able to wake up in the evening when the sun will still up and stay up later in the morning after dawn had arrived, butut he made sure he was never caught in direct sunlight. Bill liked this of course, because it gave him much more time to be with Carolyn.

His skin was slightly warmer and pinker now. He no longer had the ashy white pallor of death even during long stretches between drinking synthetic blood. He never took human blood, except Carolyn's now, and that he kept to a minimum. Other vamps noted the changes in him too. They looked at him with curiosity, but they never questioned him. Best of all, the sensation of his heart beating, and of air flowing through his lungs that he always had when he and Carolyn made love lasted long after the lovemaking was over. Bill wished it would last forever, but he knew that was impossible.

Around 5 o'clock in the morning, Bill's plane touched down at Shreveport Regional Airport. He was thinking of Carolyn again and he opened up his bond wide. He knew immediately that she was sleeping and dreaming of him. Her vivid thoughts played out in living color in his mind, and he wanted to laugh out loud with joy. In Carolyn's dream, he was the star of a very erotic movie; he just couldn't wait to get home.

In Honduras, Eric lay on his bed in the simple private room he was assigned waiting to fall asleep for the day. He thought about the time he spent here. At first he resisted treatment and fought with the doctors. They were all very ancient vampires, much older than his own maker. Things got so bad that they threatened to kick him out.

Eric was proud, and he didn't want to speak of his feelings for Sookie with these strangers. How could they ever understand what he went through? He began to believe that he had made a big mistake coming here. A few weeks later, he found out that all of the doctors here had their own experiences with human wives or lovers; some good and some bad. That's was what made these ancient vampires so good at what they did; they understood from personal experience how he felt. That made talking about Sookie much easier, so he began to talk and talk and talk.

It surprised Eric to find out that the more he unburdened himself about what he had done to Sookie, Bill and the other vamps, the more he began to understand his violent nature. The hatred and guilt he felt began to fade, his mind began to clear and he started to get better. His doctor told him he still had more work to do before his mind was fully healed, but he should be able ready to leave the sanitarium in the summer.

Eric often thought about what he would do when he left the sanitarium. Pam managed Fangtasia on her own now, but Shreveport was out of the question. He could not bear to live so close to Sookie and Sam. Europe no longer held any appeal for him, and he never cared much for Asia, Africa or South America. He was a vampire without a country or a home.

When he left the cabin that night in December, he closed down his blood bond with Sookie. He didn't want to feel her emotions, and he didn't want her to feel his. Still, once in a while a stray feeling would come through, and he didn't try to block it. It was the only connection he had now with the woman he loved.

Suddenly, he was buffeted by strong emotions of sorrow and grief as they came through the bond. Sookie was was crying; she felt so alone and lost. As he fell into sleep, he decided that tomorrow night he would call Bill Compton; he just had to find out what was wrong.

7


	3. Chapter 3

3. Admissions

Carolyn was sleeping soundly by the time Bill let himself in the front door. He could smell and hear both Sookie and Sammy upstairs. Sammy was sleeping quietly while his mother was upstairs in the bathroom. Bill quietly went up the stairs; he didn't want to disturb her. As he started to enter his master bedroom, Sookie came out of the bathroom at the other end of the hallway and turned the light out. A dim nightlight that Carolyn had recently plugged into a low outlet on the hallway wall cast dim shadows in the hall, but Bill didn't need a nightlight to know that Sookie had been crying.

He walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Sookie. Sam should have his ass kicked for this!" Bill was angry. Although he no longer had romantic feelings for his former lover, he still cared for her, and he always would. Right now, he felt like ripping Sam's throat out for hurting her.

"Carolyn told you?" Sookie's voice was rough from all the tears she shed that day.

"Last night." Bill replied. "You and Sammy are welcome to stay with us as long as you want."

"Thank you, Bill." Sookie said; then she turned and went into the bedroom she shared with Sammy. Bill could hear her crying again as he went into his and Carolyn's room.

Carolyn slept on her side; it was the only position she was comfortable in now. Tonight she slept facing his side of the bed hugging his pillow in her arms. Bill undressed and slid into into bed beside her. He gently removed his pillow and lay facing her, watching as she peacefully slept. The sound of her soft regular breathing was music to his ears.

He could tell from their bond, that even in her sleep, Carolyn knew he was there. "Bill." she mumbled softly. He scooted closer and made himself comfortable while he lay there watching a few minutes more. Her hand was stretched out toward him, and he reached over and lightly traced the top of her hand with his fingertips making sure not to wake her. He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed her palm; Carolyn's warm fingers automatically curled around his. "Bill." she said as she smiled in her sleep. Bill relaxed and fell asleep himself.

After breakfast, Sookie cleaned up the kitchen while Carolyn held Sammy. Sookie's cellphone rang; it was in her purse in the living room. It was Sam. Sookie went into Bill's study and closed the door.

"Where are you! I called the house and you weren't there!" Sam demanded. His voice sounded irritated as if he expected her to be waiting by the phone at home. The sound of the anger in his voice got Sookie angry too.

"What do you care where I am? You sure as hell didn't yesterday! For your information, Sammy and I stayed over with Carolyn last night." Sookie flashed back at him. "What do you want, Sam? The way you left yesterday, I wasn't sure I would ever hear from you again."

"I am sorry, Sookie; its been a hard day for both of us, I guess. I just wanted to find out how you were doing." Sam was remorseful now.

"You're damn right you're sorry! You're one sorry asshole, Sam Merlotte! Don't think you can just blow off what you did. Who the hell do you think you are taking off like that? If you think I am going to take you back just like that after this stunt, you got another think coming!" Sookie was mad as hell, and she was on a roll now.

"I meant what I said yesterday, Sookie. I am not coming back; I want a divorce! I can't live with you anymore; I don't want to. I have been thinking about this for some time now. I'll be back next week to pick up the rest of my things. I'm moving back to the trailer behind the bar. I intend to see a lawyer when I get back. I'm just letting you know." Sam was mad now too.

"A divorce?" Sookie gulped out the word. "Just like that? You are willing to throw our marriage away just like that? What about Sammy?"

"Not just like that." Sam harshly replied; then he continued in a softer tone. "Sookie, we both know this marriage isn't right. I take the blame; I rushed you into bed knowing that you still loved Eric. You were frightened and angry with Eric, but I always knew you still loved him. When you got pregnant, I was so happy. I was the one who pushed for marriage, remember? I thought you would forget Eric, but I was wrong. I knew it immediately when I found you in Eric's cabin that night."

"I don't want to live the rest of my life with a woman who loves another man. I deserve better than that. I do know that you love me, Sookie, but not enough to make our marriage last. I'm afraid that we will both end up hating each other. I guess you probably hate me right now, and I know I deserve it, but you also know I am right. As for Sammy, I will provide for him and you too. I intend to be a regular part of my son's life. He needs me, and I need him. I have to go now, Sookie. I will see you next week." Sam hung up the phone, but Sookie could hear that he was hurting just as much as she was.

She knew Sam was right, but she was still shocked by his decision. She was truly saddened by the fact that they would never get the chance to work things out. She went back into the kitchen and told Carolyn about her conversation with Sam.

"What will you do now? Are you going to contact, Eric?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know; certainly not yet anyway. Even though I love Eric, I still love Sam, and I'm not ready to be with another man yet. I need time figure things out. Sam was right: we jumped into bed too quickly, but I was just as much to blame for that as he. I've always done that, even with Bill. I don't think I ever really gave myself a chance to get over him before I slept with Quinn and Eric. I think that's why things ended so badly between Eric and me. I am not going to make the same mistake this time." Sookie said sadly.

"I'm not sure you should be alone yet, Sookie. You are still welcome to stay with Bill and me for a while. I could certainly use your help now; my due date is only a week away." Sookie really didn't want to be alone yet, so she readily agreed to stay until after the twins were born. She needed to feel useful and needed by somebody else.

Amy Ludwig came over around 4:30 in the afternoon to give Carolyn an examination. Carolyn was getting too big to make the drive to Shreveport so Amy wanted to see her every day at home during these last few day. She didn't want anything to go wrong with Carolyn's delivery the way it had with Sookie's. Both women had discussed all the details of the terrible day with her.

They went up stairs, and Amy examined Carolyn as she lay on the chaise lounge in the corner of the big master bedroom. Bill was sleeping on the bed. Amy's back was to Bill when she heard him turn over. "Bill just moved." she said in a surprised voice. "I've treated a lot of vampires in my time and they never move during the day, it's kind of weird really. They sleep like the dead." Amy laughed at her own joke.

"Bill does. He's been doing it for quite a while now." Carolyn informed her. "He's changing, Amy. Maybe you should check him out tonight to make sure he's all right. Why don't you stay for dinner. We're having steak." Amy readily agreed.

A half an hour later, Sookie, Carolyn and Amy were down in the kitchen. Amy was drinking a cup of coffee at the table while Sookie and Carolyn prepared dinner. It was almost ready. They heard Bill moving around upstairs.

"He's up early, isn't he?" Sookie asked. It was only 5 o'clock, and sunset was almost an hour away.

"He's been doing that a lot lately too." Carolyn told Amy as she set the table in the kitchen. Steak smothered with onions, french fries and a salad were in the middle of the table.

Minutes later, Bill came down the backstairs which led directly from the second level into the kitchen. "Mmm. That smells good!" he said as he took a bottle of blood out of the refrigerator and heated it up. "Hi, Amy." he said as he sat down at the head of the table in his usual spot.

Amy got up and took a plate of hot biscuits that Sookie handed to her, then she turned around. She was stunned. Bill was eating one of the rare steaks that Sookie had put on the table it was piled high with onions. His plate was filled with a large helping of french fries too. He was enjoying it so much it took him a second to realize that three pairs of eyes were staring at him; three mouths gaped open in shock.

"Oh my God! How long have you been doing that, Bill Compton!" Amy demanded to know. The only vamps she had ever seen eat were very ancient ones; much older than Bill by thousands of years. "Have you ever seen him eat before, Carolyn?" she asked.

"No." Carolyn was still so shocked she could barely get the word out. Sookie kept quiet; she was totally blown away by what she saw.

"One night before I left to go to Brazil, I felt such a strong urge to eat human food that I stopped at the McDonald's drive through and bought two hamburgers and two cheeseburgers, all very rare of course. They tasted so good, I finished them within five minutes and went back and bought two more." Bill said sheepishly.

"What happened? Did you get sick?" Amy asked.

"I had a stomach ache for a while, but I felt better before I went to sleep. In Brazil, one night I ordered a rare steak from Room Service. I said it was for my human companion. I had no ill effects that night" Bill laughed as he said that. "Tonight, the smell of the steak and frying onions was driving me crazy up stairs. But see, I only ate a little piece, I promise."

"Well stop it! Before I leave here tonight, I am going to take a sample of your blood, Bill. Yours too Carolyn." Amy said firmly. Bill didn't like the sound of that, but he complied with her request.

At 7:30, Bill was in his study doing paper work; he decided not to go into work tonight and had called his secretary's phone to leave a message. His cell phone rang; he could see it was Eric by the caller ID.

"Hello, Eric. Are you home, now?" Bill said as he flipped the phone open.

'No, Bill. I am still here in Honduras. What's going on up there with Sookie? I felt her last night. I know she's upset about something."

"Sookie's in the kitchen with Carolyn right now, do you want to talk to her?" Bill asked.

"No. I would have called her cell if I did. I just want to know what's going on." Eric was getting a little testy now.

"Cool your jets, Eric. Sam has left; he told her today he wants a divorce."

Eric thought Bill was playing a trick on him. "If you're trying to fool me, Bill, I swear.....!" he said angrily.

"I would never try to fool you about something like that. Sam knows you two are blood bonded again. He told her he can't stand knowing it, so he's gone. So, what's your answer, Viking! When are you coming home?" Bill demanded; he was getting testy too.

"That rotten bastard! I never could stand that shifter; he's not good enough for Sookie!" Eric was shouting through the phone now. Then he got quiet and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I can't return right now, Bill. My doctor says I am not ready to leave yet; perhaps by the summer. Besides, I can feel her sorrow over losing him though the bond; I don't think she is ready to see me yet. I just don't understand how she can love me and that shifter at the same time!" he was working himself up again. Bill kept his mouth shut.

"How is your wife, Carolyn?" Eric said, suddenly changing the subject. His voice was getting calmer now.

"She's doing fine. The twin are due in about a week, and she's doing just fine."

"Twins? Yes, I heard two hearts beating within her that day at the cabin. Whose are they, Bill? Sookie said they were yours, but I don't believe her. " Eric asked, but his voice held only curiosity now.

"They are mine, Eric! They are my flesh and my blood. They are mine! She is mine!" Bill's words were savagely spoken, and Eric knew that it was true.

Eric was silent again. "If it true, then must be your fae blood. If that is the case, then you know she is in danger. You can't let other vamps know that you sired her children. They may try to take her from you." he declared.

"I will kill any man, vampire or not who tries to take Carolyn or my children from me! I will fight to the death to protect them!" Bill vowed.

The words Eric spoke next surprised them both. "If that ever happens, I will stand with you, Bill. I owe you both a debt and I will fight by your side to protect her and your children." the words tumbled out of Eric's mouth before he even thought.

"As I would fight by your side to protect Sookie and her child too." Bill automatically replied.

"Why, Bill. You don't owe me anything. After all that I have done to you, why would you do that?" Eric asked.

"It wasn't all your fault, Eric." Bill finally admitted what he knew all along. "I knew for a long time, that Sookie and I weren't meant to be together. Our whole relationship was built on lies, but I loved her too much to give her up. I was angry with you because you were always sticking your nose into our business, and I hated you for that. Even after she bonded with you, I still tried to get her back. I should have stepped away and left her alone. If I had just let her go, things would have been so different. I don't think any of that would have happened."

"From the first time I saw you with Sookie, I wanted her and I was jealous of you. I was willing to do anything to get her, and I did. I am not proud of what I have done. The doctors here say that in order to truly heal my sick mind. They say I must admit my wrongs and apologize to you, Compton, and I do," Eric's was amazed; he never thought he would hear himself say those words.

"And now?" the Viking continued.

"And now I have Carolyn. She is the woman I was meant to be with, and the only woman I want. I will always care for Sookie, and I want her to be happy. She loves you; she needs you,. That's why I think you should come home, but I will do my best to protect her until you are able to return. I don't need to owe anyone for that, Eric; on that you will always have my word." Bill was just as amazed as Eric at what he just said.

The two vampires didn't know it then, but words they spoke that night were the beginning of a strong alliance and an eventual friendship that would last throughout their immortal lives.

9


	4. Chapter 4

4. Will and Maggie

Carolyn's parents, Brad and Ramona, arrived on March 2nd; they planned to stay at Mel and Justin's house for a month. Carolyn was relieved to know that. Her father and mother were used to living in the lap of luxury, and the Grenville mansion was as luxurious as her parent's houses in Boston and Florida. On the other hand, the Compton house was much smaller, and not at all what they were used to. Lately, the house seemed like Grand Central Station with Sookie and Sammy staying with her, and Sharon and Gwen visiting almost everyday.

Carolyn noted that her father was starting to look his age now; his blonde hair was graying a little at the temples. At sixty five he was still a distinguished and handsome man, but his face had a slightly drawn look to it, and he had lost a little weight. Carolyn wondered why; she would make a point to ask her mother before they left. In her late forties now, her mother was still as beautiful and vibrant as ever; her devotion to her husband was wonderful thing to see.

Gwen and Sharon stopped by almost every day after work. Sharon had her own news; she was pregnant now too; Al was beside himself with joy. Gwen looked happy for the first time in months. She had recently started to date a shifter named John. He was a buyer for a large national department store chain based out of Dallas, and he was a quiet, computer geek too. She wanted to introduce him to Carolyn and Bill the next time he was in town; she thought that he and Bill would have a lot in common.

Carolyn's brother, JJ, or her sister-in-law, Antoinette called almost everyday or contacted her on Facebook; their site was loaded with pictures of JJ and Bradley, their thirteen year old son. The two were proud of their handsome teenager; he was tall and blonde with green eyes just like his grandfather. With his open personality and smiling face, Carolyn knew he was going to grow up to be a real heart breaker. Bradley was a popular young boy; he excelled at sports and was captain of his class swim team, but he was a good natured kid who was easy to love.

Uncle Jake kept in touch by phone. The twins, Jake Jr. and Robbie were ten now and they loved to talk to their cousin, Carolyn, every chance they got. They were doing very well in school and had adapted well to life in New Orleans. Jake's mother watched them while he worked. Widowed for a long time, she told Jake they gave meaning to her otherwise empty life. Carolyn knew Uncle Jake still grieved for Aunt Maggie; she wondered if he would ever get over her. She prayed that he would.

Bill went to work every night until two days before Carolyn was due. He planned to stay home with her for at least four weeks after the twins were born. He had a great Assistant Manager who would cover for him at the office; two gifted salesmen would take care of his clients. He didn't eat anything again, at least not in front of Carolyn or Sookie, but he still got up early and went to bed late.

By late afternoon on March 7th, Carolyn's back started to ache; she couldn't find a comfortable position, standing, sitting or walking. She was so big, she couldn't get off the bed or out of a chair unless someone helped her. She thanked God that Sookie was there to help her. She didn't leave the house, except to walk in yard. She felt tied to the bathroom and begun to feel like her bladder was ready to explode. Amy assured her and Bill that everything was normal during her nightly visit.

For all of the drama of Sookie's labor with Sammy, Carolyn's was a relatively easy. Her labor started about five in the morning on March 8th while she was lying in bed talking with Bill. When her contraction hit, Bill felt the pain through their bond. He had known for days by the change in her scent she would deliver today.

Bill wished once more that he was human; he wanted to stay by Carolyn's side all day. He cursed the fact that he was vampire by the time he was forced to lay down to rest in the small fourth bedroom at the end of the hall. He didn't want to be in anyone's way in the master bedroom in the event Carolyn delivered his babies before he awoke that evening. Besides, he didn't like the idea of Carolyn's parents walking into their bedroom while he slept on the chaise in the room.

Ramona and Brad arrived about ten o'clock. Carolyn's contractions were regular and stronger now. With Ramona on one side and Sookie on the other, Carolyn paced the floor for what seemed like hours. Each time they sat down to rest, Sookie made Carolyn practice her breathing techniques. Ramona fixed a light lunch for them all, but Carolyn couldn't eat anything.

Around three o'clock, Carolyn's face contorted after a particularly hard contraction, Ramona asked worriedly. "Are you all right, darling?" Carolyn started to say, "I am fine, mom." when her water broke; a another contraction hit hard. Sookie called Amy Ludwig who got there within thirty minutes. Because of the unusual circumstances of the twin's parentage, Carolyn and Amy decided the delivery had to be a home birth. Ramona, Sookie and Amy managed to get Carolyn back upstairs and dressed her in an old flannel night gown before they put her into bed.

Their bond was wide open now, so even though he rested, Bill could not fall asleep. He felt every contraction that Carolyn felt; and wondered how she could endure the pain. His body turned and twisted on the bed as each new contraction hit, but there was nothing he could do to help her; for he could not move a muscle. He day dreamed about the births of his first three children long ago. His first wife, Caroline, had such a hard time during each delivery. He thought he would lose her when she gave birth to little Lee; so Bill was more than afraid. Since these babies were both vampire and human, Bill was petrified no matter what Amy Ludwig said. As far as they both knew, no human woman had ever delivered a child with such mixed parentage.

Carolyn could feel Bill's growing fear and anxiety through their bond; she had felt it for days and tried to ease his mind. Today, in between contractions she sent him soothing thoughts of love back through the bond. She deliberately made herself stay calm. Her efforts to keep Bill calm helped make her labor much easier than she expected it to be.

Bill sprung fully awake about a quarter to five, his insides felt the babies coming fast. He felt another contraction and had an overwhelming urge to push hard. Carolyn was panting, now. He could hear Sookie panting along with her, coaching her.

"Don't push, yet, Carolyn! Not yet! Not yet! just a few seconds more! Now! Push hard! Ah; here we go!" Amy said. Bill felt Carolyn's body push his son into Amy's waiting hands, and he heard his son's first cry a moment later. In a flash he was dressed and in their bedroom.

"What took you so long, Bill? Carolyn weakly smiled at him. He climbed up in the bed behind her as Amy placed cleaned little Will's nostrils and mouth and placed him on Carolyn's breast. Bill was positively enchanted as he reached out and touched his son for the first time.

His daughter, Maggie, was in a hurry to be born too. Carolyn gave a shuddering exhausted cry as the little girl slipped easily out of her. When Amy picked Maggie up, she wailed as loud as her brother did before. "Well they both certainly have strong lungs." Amy commented as she cleaned her nose and mouth too. Then she handed Maggie to her father. Bill beamed with pride at the beautiful baby girl he held in his arms. He touched her tiny hand as if he didn't believe she was real; Carolyn reached out and touched Maggie's back. It was a dream come true for them both.

After the placentas were delivered, Amy asked Sookie to stay, but she shooed Ramona out of the bedroom. "Bill has work to do, and you really don't want to see it. By the way, Ramona, I would like to get a sample of your blood before I go. Your husband's too, if I may?" Ramona nodded as she walked toward the door.

At the doorway, Ramona protested, "Why do I have to go, but Sookie can stay?" Then she turned around and understood why: Bill held little Will in his arms and he was chewing through the still attached umbilical cord. "Oh, my God!" Ramona said; the sight of what Bill was doing both fascinated and nauseated her. She went down stairs and took a stiff drink from a bottle of old scotch Brad had brought with them to celebrate. She didn't say a word to Brad about what she saw.

Bill sealed the cord with his saliva; as he did so, he made sure he got lots of Will's blood in his mouth. When that was done, Bill used his tongue to gently clean his tiny son off, and handed him to Sookie while Amy tended to Carolyn. A minute later, Bill did the same thing to Maggie. Before he cleaned her off with his tongue, he made sure he got a good mouthful of her blood as well.

When he finished cleaning the twins, Bill sat the bed next to Carolyn. He pricked his finger with one fang and placed a few drops of his blood in Maggie's mouth. As he started to rub her gums, two tiny, sharp, milk white fangs descended and lightly pierced Bill's finger. "Look!" he excitedly said to Carolyn. "She has fangs." For some reason that made Bill proud.

"I wondered if that would happen. They're natal teeth, so don't get your hopes up, Bill. They probably won't last too long." Amy said. Sookie handed little Will to his father, while Carolyn cradled Maggie in her arms. Bill rubbed his blood onto his son's gums, and he was lightly bitten again.. All three women were fascinated by the sight of the half vampire, half human baby as he latched himself hard to Bill's finger. His fangs bit deeper than Maggie's, and Bill was proud of that too. With this small exchange of blood, Bill permanently bonded himself with children; his face glowed with happiness as their minds came alive in his brain.

"Let's leave them alone now, Sookie." Amy said; she and Sookie stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway. While Carolyn held her twins in her arms, Bill moved to the bottom of the bed. With his tongue, he began to gently clean the blood off Carolyn's legs and body. She knew this would happen because of her experience with Sookie and Eric, but she had no idea how erotic it would feel. Even after all the pain she had just gone through, she was mightily aroused. Bill could feel her arousal through their bond, and kissed her, his tongue explored her mouth for a long time. He pulled back and in a voice husky with desire, he said with a frustrated sigh, "Not fair, you little minx! It's too soon for loving right now."

"I heard that vampire; you two are not going to be doing that until I say so!" Amy cackled through the closed door. Her hearing was as sharp as a vampire, and she had a lecherous grin on her face. A few minutes later, Bill opened the bedroom door and invited Sookie and Amy back into the room.

As she passed him, Amy said, "I have a present for you, Bill." She folded his outstretched hand over a bunch of tiny squares. When he opened his hand, Bill saw that it was a handful of colorful condoms. "What the ….? You mean that I have to....?" Bill stuttered; he couldn't finish his sentence; the words just wouldn't come out. Bill's now rosy face went pale again for a few moments.

"Now, now, Bill. Since we know your little men are alive, we don't want Carolyn to get pregnant again too soon, do we?" Amy gave a little snigger then roared in laughter at the stunned look on Bill's face. This was something he clearly had not thought much about; what vampire in his right mind would. "But, Amy, I, I.....!" he stuttered again.

"Don't worry, my friend. I gave Carolyn a prescription for birth control days ago. I just wanted to see the look on your face." By this time, all three woman were howling in laughter; Bill's distress was truly a comical sight.

By the time the twins were washed in warm water and dressed, Mel and Justin arrived. They went upstairs together with her parents to see their niece and nephew. Carolyn was holding Will, and Bill was holding Maggie. They looked like an ordinary human couple holding their newborn children. Carolyn began to nurse Will and winced slightly as he bit her, but after a moment, she felt no pain. "They have fangs!" Bill announced proudly to them all.

If anyone had any doubts that these babies were Bill's, that doubt disappeared the minute they saw them. Besides their tiny fangs, they both were the spitting image of their father: they had dark wavy hair, Bill's mouth, his nose and face. Their complexion was Bill's when he was still human. But their eyes were strictly Carolyn's: they were sparkling green. Little Will weighed in at eight pounds ounces; he was twenty twenty two inches long. His sister, Maggie, was much smaller at six and a half pounds and only sixteen inches long.

Mel, Justin, Brad and Ramona fussed and fussed over the twins as Ramona snapped pictures for Carolyn's Baby Book. "You have two fine, healthy babies, Bill. I still don't know how you did it, but you should be proud of yourself." Mel smiled happily at her brother-in-law, but she had a wistful look in her eyes when she looked at Justin. He had the same look in his eyes.

While the others were in the bedroom watching Carolyn nurse Maggie, Amy walked out into the hallway and beckoned Bill to follow. "You know your children will always be in danger because they are yours. There will be no denying that you are the father, but you must not let anyone know they were naturally conceived. Tell anyone who asks that you and Carolyn went to a private fertility clinic. Don't say anything more than that." she advised him.

She continued, "Its not known to the human world, but in the last few months, a few scientists have made great strides with vampire/human in-vitro conception. In Britain, one has managed to take a male vampire's DNA and insert it into a human embryo. His human mate was successfully implanted with several eggs; she is expected to give birth in July. From what I have read, the same thing has been done in Switzerland several times using surrogate mothers. It's a known fact that fact scientists all over the world are trying to find ways to assist vampires have children of their own. Soon it may become commonplace."

"The story will soon be published in London from what I understand. Once humans find out about this, you can bet there will be a lot of trouble for the children and their parents. There are many fanatics now who think that any form of in-vitro fertilization is evil. Now with the possibility of human/vampire children, there are too many crazies out there who will want to find and destroy them." Amy's face was grim as she related this warning to him.

Bill knew the truth of his babies' conception would cause many fanatics to hate them and possibly want to harm them. Skin Heads and The Fellowship of the Sun came to mind. Bill was worried before, but hearing Amy actually voice his fears made him feel desperate. "My children will have live in the human world too, Amy; sooner or later, its bound to come out. What do you suggest that we do?" he asked.

"You told me that Mel and Justin are going to be their godparents. If you and Carolyn agree, and if they are willing, Mel and Justin should both bond with the twins as soon as possible. Three vampire protectors are better than one." she replied.

After holding each baby and taking several pictures, Brad and Ramona went downstairs to celebrate. Amy and Bill approached Mel and Justin who were still in the bedroom with Carolyn and Sookie. She explained to them all exactly what she had told Bill moments before. Carolyn looked terrified, but both Mel and Justin agreed eagerly; they were going to be god parents to their niece and nephew in more ways than one.

While Carolyn, Bill, Amy and Sookie looked on, both vamps bit into their forefingers and place a few drops of their blood in each baby's mouth and rubbed their gums. Again two tiny pairs of fangs bit the finger in their mouth. Mel and Justin were amazed by the sensation. Using two clean cloths soaked in blood from both placentas, Bill gave them to Justin and Mel who put them in their mouths and sucked hard. As they tasted each child's blood, they bonded with them; love for Will and Maggie flared brightly inside them. Justin and Mel knew they would die to protect them, if it ever came to that.

After the bonding ritual, the three vamps went downstairs to join the grandparents. Bill broke out a bottle of Royal Blue filled three crystal goblets for Mel, Justin and himself. At the same time, he poured Ramona, Brad and Amy a glass of very fine champagne. Together they toasted the health and happiness of William Thomas, Jr. and Margaret Ramona Compton. They toasted the health an happiness of Carolyn as well.

Upstairs, Sookie was sitting in a rocking chair near the twin's bassinet. She was nursing Sammy while talking to Carolyn. Her bond with Eric was wide open now, and she felt a surge of love and warmth come through. As she felt Eric, her head lolled back and her eyes closed halfway. She was smiling. "You can feel Eric, can't you? " Carolyn asked. She was happy for her friend.

If it weren't for the turmoil of the last few days that took her mind of her own situation, Sookie would have been in bad shape. This was the first time since Sam had left that she felt a little better. It was the first time since that night in the cabin that she felt the bond come alive. She knew the pain she felt over losing Sam would soon be at an end. She didn't know when, but she now had a future to look forward to; she was happier than she had been since she broke the the first bond she had with her love.

In the living room, Amy took a sample of Ramona and Brad's blood, then Bill poured Amy and the humans a shot of scotch each. After he finished his drink, Brad and Ramona left to go back the Mel's. It had been a long day for them, and Brad was exhausted by then.

Amy, Mel and Justin were talking there when poured two drinks, one for himself and another for Amy. As he sipped his drink slowly, his two vampire friends looked on with awe. "We knew you were changing, Bill, but we didn't know how much. Amy, is it his fae blood that's doing this? How much more will he change?" Justin asked.

Amy looked at them, and said, "He eats now too." The two vamps were incredulous.

Amy looked over at Bill. "I don't have the results of your DNA test yet, Bill. I won't have it for at least another week, but I did take another look at a sample of Carolyn's DNA that I had from her first visit. She's human, but different. She has a whole strings of dominant genes that are usually recessive in humans. I have no idea what those genes do, but I suspect they are what makes her different. I think your fae blood creates the syngergy of your combined psychic and blood bonds; that's why it is so strong. But I think it is those unknown dominant genes acting as a catalyst on your fae genes that are what is causing the changes in you. I will confirm that when I get the results of your DNA test. I want to see if you are changing her in any way too."

She turned to Mel and said. "Mel, I would like to take a sample of your blood too. I want to see if you have the same markers as Carolyn. She is your half sister isn't she? I wish I had a sample of her aunt's DNA, I understand she had psychic abilities too. Don't worry, I do all the DNA testing myself. It's too dangerous to let these samples go to another lab." Mel was surprised, but she agreed.

Amy wasn't finished. "Mel, Justin, I saw you two when you were holding the babies upstairs. I am sorry that nothing will ever allow a vampire couple to have their own child: the female womb must be alive to carry the baby to term. But you should know that there are many vampire children abandoned by their makers or their human parents. These children need a home."

Justin said angrily, "It is a travesty that vamps turn children, and that humans have allowed vamps to do so for money. Although these vamps look like children, their minds and emotions quickly outpace their bodies. The truly young ones will never fit in to either world, and they go wild. Some have already turned feral and had to be destroyed! Only older children have any chance at all at making it as a vampire. If I had my way, no one under the age of twenty one would ever be turned. I hope to stop the practice of turning children. It's something I planned to work on if I win a seat in the legislature next November." Mel who had been turned against her will at the age of nineteen nodded her head in agreement.

"You two are different from any vamp pair I have ever known. I have seen the true love you two have for each other. I think you would make ideal parents for some of the older children. Why don't you think about it?" Amy said.

Mel and Justin just looked at each other and blinked. It's true that seeing Carolyn and Bill with their children had awakened a strong desire in them both. It was a desire that neither had known they had before.

Later than night, Bill sat in the rocking chair with one child in each arm. Carolyn was sleeping deeply now, worn out by their births. In a croaking, out of tune voice, he sang an old lullaby as he rocked them to sleep. He thought of what Amy said earlier, and he was consumed by a fierce determination to protect Carolyn and his children from harm.

When his babies were finally sleeping soundly their bassinets nearby, Bill got into to bed beside Carolyn. He listened to the magic of three dear hearts beating to the rhythm of life. Bill was happy and content as he fell into slumber.

9


	5. 5 The Gathering Storm

The Gathering Storm

For a week after the twins' birth, Bill gave a small quantity of his blood to Carolyn on a nightly basis. Amy felt it would help her body heal more rapidly, and it did. Within two weeks, her body was as fit and trim as ever.

The first time that Bill and Carolyn made love after the birth of their children, they were like two pitiful starving creatures finally allowed into a grand banquet. It had been over a month, and their need for each other was almost organic by now. For hours, their aura lit up the bedroom, only the golden color was much richer and deeper this time. Flashing blue, green, red and gold lights crackled and rippled around them. Their psychic bond exploded into an even deeper knowing; they were one mind, one body again.

Bill sank his fangs deep into the femoral artery in Carolyn's upper thigh and drank her sweet blood like a man dying of thirst. When her turn came, she bit deep into his throat and slaked her own need for his hot spicy blood. From the moment they first kissed, rolling tidal waves of pleasure thundered over the dam of pure lust that consumed them until a final climax left their sweat soaked bodies quaking with fatigue.

It didn't seem possible, but their love for each other was only intensified by their pairing. Carolyn fell asleep with her head lying on Bill's chest. His heart was still beating so fast, he thought it would burst. The twins, as if sensing their parents' need for each other, slept through the whole thing.

Sookie and Sammy stayed with Carolyn and Bill for almost a week after the twins were born; by then, she was more than ready to go home. The sadness and pain she had initially felt was now replaced with anger and outrage. Sam had not called or tried to contact her again, neither had he given her a dime since he had left. She was beginning to wonder how she would make it, but she refused Carolyn and Bill's offer of financial help.

The first thing Sookie did when she got home was pack up all of Sam's stuff and put it out on the front porch. He came to collect it five weeks later; he had been gone more than six weeks. When he knocked on the front door, Sookie invited him inside; she could see a thin faced, red-head waiting in his car. When Sookie raised a questioning eyebrow, Sam got defensive and blushed beet red. He said the woman's name was Ellen; she was a shifter from Shreveport that he met while in Texas. She needed a job and would be moving in with him until he sold the bar. He was planning to move back to Texas with his family after that.

Sam told her had contacted a lawyer in town and gave her his card. "Have your lawyer contact him soon. Don't worry, I don't want to make this a messy divorce, and I will grant you full custody of Sammy." he said as picked up his son and held him in his arms for a while. Sam pulled out his wallet and handed Sookie a check for $50,000 and a stack of one hundred dollar bills. "This is all I can spare for now until the bar is sold."

Through all of this Sookie sat without saying a word. She was shocked at Sam's need for haste; he was so matter of fact as if it were all so simple. He seemed determined to get rid of her just like yesterday's garbage. By now, she just wanted to slap his face hard. She also wanted to kick that skinny red-headed bitch in the butt.

A car horn blew several times, "Come on, Sam! Let's go; I'm tired!" a whiny female voice yelled. Sam got up to leave. At the door, he suddenly remarked, "Where's Eric? I don't smell him around. I thought you would jump at the chance to get him back in your bed! What's the matter; did he ditch you too?" His foul words cut her; they sounded dirty and nasty. Sam's eyes were ablaze with jealousy.

"You son of a bitch!" Sookie screamed at him. "You're the one who is screwing around, and you have the balls to ask me about Eric? Get out of here, now!" The remaining feelings she had for Sam died in that moment. She felt rage now, but she also felt relief.

As winter turned to spring, more than the weather changed. Bill's business was booming and he had to hire even more staff. He had many more human, shifter and were customers than before, but he let his sales staff do the traveling while he stayed in the office. If his business kept growing at this pace, the building he bought outside of town would be too small soon. He started looking for other sites to house his growing concern.

Mel and Justin took in two teenage vamps; a sixteen year old girl named Mae and, her fifteen year old brother, Max. Both teenagers had been turned in Shreveport a couple of weeks before the vamp war by one of Felipe de Castro's minions. Their parents had insulted the vamp one night at Fangtasia, and he followed them home and killed them before they got to their door. Mae and Max ran out to help their parents, but the old vamp killed and turned them on the spot.

To be fair, their maker did try to teach them how to be vampire, but he was killed on the night of the big battle. The two teenage vamps were now on their own. They were found living in the cemetery in Clarice one night in late March by Justin. He was driving home when he saw them break them into a closed grocery store and steal several six-packs of synthetic blood. Justin followed them home; they were living in squalor and sleeping in coffins in an old mausoleum. They were terrified of older vamps, but Justin was able to finally convince them to come with him. Mel was surprised when Justin brought them home, but she was willing to give it a try. It was a difficult adjustment for them all to say the least..

The DNA tests came back. The results of Carolyn's test were inconclusive. Because of her supe patients, Amy had become an expert on shifter, vampire and human genomes. Her natural instincts made her even more sure now that Carolyn's unusual strings of dominant genes were acting on Bill's vampire, human and fae genes causing him to change.

She could identify the genes that caused psychic ability and psychokinesis. She found genes similar to those in fish and other animals that allowed them to change color or project a luminescent light. Unfortunately, she could identify only a few of the strange dominant genes; the rest she had never seen in any being before.

She concluded that Carolyn was changing too. Several small string of genes that presented as recessive in her last DNA test, now were clearly dominant. Amy wasn't quite sure what that meant.

As far as Ramona's test, Amy found only a few of sets dominant genes, not enough to make much of a difference.. She found a gene for lung cancer; the sort she was certain her sister, Maggie had, but she assured Ramona that didn't automatically mean she would get the disease. Brad's genes were normal, except for one that showed a predisposition to coronary heart failure.

Bill was a different story. His DNA test indicated his vampire genes were much stronger than ever. He lost none of his vampire traits; they were only strengthened and enhanced. Not so surprising, many of his fae and human genes were dominant once more. Amy said Bill was never going to totally human again, but neither would he ever be totally vampire. He was becoming a vampire/human/fae hybrid, but much different than his own children.

She said his dominant fae genes would probably make him seem more attractive and seductive to other vampires, although they may not understand why. His human genes caused his body temperature to raise, but he would always be cooler than a human. These genes also caused his heart beat and his lungs breathe oxygen, especially during times of stress or excitement. They gave him the ability to eat human food and merely absorb it into his body without any detrimental effects. He would always have to rest during the day, even if it was for much shorter periods; however, someday he should be able to go out in the sun in the morning or evening with out the threat of death or severe burning.

"You will always need human or synthetic blood to survive, Bill. A nice drink or a juicy steak won't hurt you, but they will never replace your need for blood. You won't be getting a suntan on some beach in the Bahamas anytime soon, and you won't be sipping mint juleps on your front porch on a sunny afternoon. You will still live forever my friend, unless you jam your pale ass on a stake." Amy enjoyed her ghoulish jokes, but Bill was more than satisfied with what he heard.

In May, Bradley Davis died of massive coronary heart failure. Ramona and Brad had spent a pleasant evening with friends in Palm Beach. When he got home, he remarked that he felt better than he had in months. The next morning, Ramona awoke to find her husband cold and blue beside her; she was devastated by his death.

That evening, she finally confessed to Mel and Carolyn that Brad had suffered a minor heart attack a month before Carolyn's first husband, Chris Donovan, died. The two of them had been out sailing one bright Sunday afternoon with JJ, Antoinette and Bradley. Brad began experiencing severe pain in his chest and left arm, and he was nauseous and sweating as their yacht was pulling into the harbor. Ramona had an ambulance waiting for them at the pier by the time they docked At that time, Carolyn was taking care of her Aunt Maggie who was suffering from cancer. She also had to contend with the prospect of Chris's upcoming deployment to Iraq. Brad and Ramona made a conscious decision not to tell their daughter; they felt she had enough to worry about.

Since his own mother had died years before from heart failure, Brad decided to quit his campaign for re-election to the Senate and start spending more time with his family. He especially wanted to repair his relationship with his youngest daughter, Carolyn, and Ramona agreed wholeheartedly with him.. For a year and a half after the first attack, Brad seemed to be doing well, but in the last few months, his health started going downhill. Both Carolyn and Mel were upset that they had not been told before how serious their father's condition was, but neither of them could remain angry at Ramona for long

The funeral was held in Boston, but much to the surprise of the city's social elite, Brad's body was shipped to the Delong family plot in Clarice for burial. The woman who desperately wanted to escape small town life at the age of nineteen, wanted nothing more than to come home again at the age of forty eight. The tony circles of Boston, Palm Beach and Europe held no allure for her now that Brad was gone. JJ had his own family and was starting a political career of his own, and she wanted to be near her two daughters.

Brad's estate was worth close to a billion dollars. After some sizable bequests to his favorite charities, Ramona inherited one third and one third went into sizable trust funds that were set up for all of his current and future grandchildren. The remaining one third was divided equally among his three children, JJ, Melanie and Carolyn. When she returned to Louisiana, Ramona Davis was a very wealthy woman. Later she assumed a prominent position in society; the Delong family name was respected in Clarice once more.

Ramona had loved the house she grew up in, so she purchased the Delong property from Carolyn. She wanted to rebuild the Delong mansion even better than it was when she was a child. But this time it would have all the modern conveniences it had lacked before. Carolyn didn't want payment, but Ramona was stubborn and insisted that all moneys paid went into the trust fund Brad had left for her and Bill's children.

Carolyn was glad now that she hadn't made a decision on what to rebuild on the burned out homestead. She wasn't surprised when Ramona found a young architect who was willing to build the new house using the same blueprints as the old one, but it would be a grander more luxurious version of the old mansion. The time she spent working with the architect and many contractors kept her mind busy and helped her to deal with the loss of her husband.

While the new house was under construction, Ramona stayed with Bill and Carolyn. She was leery of the two young vamps Mel and Justin had taken in. The temporary living arrangements suited everyone. It gave Mel and Justin time to get to know their foster children. Carolyn loved her mother's company, and Bill had become very fond of the petite, raven haired woman who was his mother-in-law. Ramona loved to babysit for Will and Maggie, and often did so for little Sammy too.

The twins were growing fast; they were both healthy and happy children. They were stronger, more physically and mentally advanced than most babies their age. It was clear now that Will would be tall like his father and mother, whereas Maggie would be petite like her grandmother. The bond they shared with their mother was as close as could be, but they were fascinated by the sight of their father; it was he they followed with their big green eyes. Bill was so proud of Will, but Maggie was definitely her daddy's little princess. Bill and Carolyn were as typical as any human parents would be.

Amy Ludwig was right, both babies lost their natal fangs before a month had passed. Bill and Carolyn were thrilled that the human side of their nature seemed to dominate, and neither of them suffered any ill affects from exposure to the sun. On Amy's advice, Bill occasionally gave them his blood, but the twins seemed more predisposed to nursing at Carolyn's breast.

Sookie ran into Sam and Ellen together in town frequently; everyone knew that she and Sam were separated and getting a divorce. Bon Temps was typical for small town gossip. One Saturday while Ramona was babysitting the three children at the Compton house, Sookie was out with Carolyn, Sharon and Gwen. The women had gone bowling and to an early movie. They had nice time when they decided to have an early dinner at the Steak 'n Bake in Clarice. Sam and Ellen were sitting in a back booth canoodling. Ellen couldn't keep her paws off him, but Sam seemed slightly embarrassed by the spectacle she was making and tried to stop her.

Gwen saw the couple first, Ellen had dated her cousin for a while, and she didn't like red-headed shifter very much. Ellen sneered at Sookie with a triumphant look on her face. Gwen asked Sookie if she wanted to leave, but Sookie said no; the only emotion she felt was disgust. The four women enjoyed their meal and never looked back. When Sam and Ellen left the restaurant, she was shooting daggers at Sookie with her eyes. Sam looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Weeks later, Sookie had to stop by Merlotte's to drop off some papers for Sam from her attorney. Ellen came running out of the back, her face was scrunched up and she was angry. Sam followed her out into the bar when she started reading the riot act to him, her loud, voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. Sam looked like he had been scalded by acid. When he saw Sookie, his face had a sheepish, embarrassed look. "I hope she henpecks him till he's blue in the face!" Sookie maliciously thought.

In June, Sam was still looking for a buyer for Merlotte's, and Sookie asked him to sell the bar to her; Bill had agreed to finance her on very reasonable terms. Sam didn't want to sell it to her for some reason. Sookie guessed that Ellen had made that decision, and Sam was merely trying to keep the peace. One night, Bill called Eric in Honduras to let him know what was happening. Eric was furious. Using a dummy corporation set up by Bill and a well paid, anonymous real estate agent, Eric purchased Merlotte's Bar at a premium. The price was so good, Sam couldn't refuse the offer.

Eric put the bar in both his and Sookie's name. Sam and Ellen never knew who the actual new owners of the bar were. They thought it was a couple of werewolves from the Long Tooth Pack. The day after settlement, Sam and Ellen left Bon Temps for good, but Sam returned to see Sammy on a regular basis. He was true to his word, he made regular support payments for Sammy and Sookie.

After being closed for two weeks for remodeling, Merlotte's reopened on July Fourth under the name "Stackhouse's Bar and Grill. Sookie managed the bar from noon until five during the day, while Carolyn babysat Sammy. Terry Bellefleur managed the bar at night; the old vet really stepped up to the plate and did a good job. The bar did well under new management; Sookie hired another cook and broadened the food menu to include more than sandwiches and salads.

Stackhouse's catered to families and seniors during the day. At night, it became a popular hotspot for the locals; Sookie was even considering adding a band on the weekend. Jason Stackhouse didn't like his sister owning and running a bar; Sookie firmly told him to mind his own business. She felt stronger and more independent; she was a business woman now, and she didn't answer to anyone else.

By then, news of the the first human/vampire fertility implantation hit the media. Television, radio and the papers ran wild with the news for days. Hate groups hit the airwaves with a vengeance, especially Steve Newlin and his The Fellowship of the Sun. His cult was spreading again in the United States and Europe. Steve Newlin was a messianic figure for fanatics and crazies of every sort. His group routinely committing acts of terrorism against members of the supernatural world. He sent his followers after their human companions and families. Even other humans who spoke out against his tactics often found themselves at the wrong end of a severe beating, a gun, knife or a pipe bomb.

"They are an abomination unto the sight of God! They are unnatural! They are the spawn of the devil, and they must be destroyed!" he ranted to anyone who would listen. He included shifters and weres in his tirades. Two fertility clinics were firebombed and people were seriously hurt. Several vamp/human couples went into hiding to protect themselves and their unborn children. Vamps and supes fought back killing several of the terrorists, but still the fanatic urged his followers on.

FoTS members were arrested, tried and convicted. But for every one convicted, there seemed to be two more willing to take their place. Of course, like the coward he was, Newlin sent others out to do his dirty work, while he sat back comfortable and safe. Vamps knew that if the government could not control him someday they would have to kill him and many of his followers.

In Bon Temps, Bill Compton was a known quantity; he was "Vampire Bill" to most of the folks. His growing business helped revive the economy of the small town after Katrina as his new employees moved into the area and spent money. Most of the people seem to accept the twins at first, just as they accepted Sookie's child, Sammy. They believed Carolyn and Bill had outside help to conceive their twins, and they had no problem with that. Then The Fellowship of The Sun opened a storefront on Main Street, and actively recruited new members, spreading their poison around the small town. When Carolyn and Sookie took their children out shopping or to the park, they began to hear nasty remarks about unnatural half-breeds. They didn't recognize the bigots who spoke, but they did try to find out who they were.

One morning, Carolyn and Sookie went for a walk with the children in Bon Temps' small municipal park. The day was going to be a hot one, and both women wanted some fresh air. The park was crowded with people that they knew and they nodded amiably to some of them; others they just ignored.

Carolyn and Sookie sat on a shaded park bench quietly talking about the changes in their lives over the past year. Will, Maggie and Sammy slept in their strollers beside them. Three scraggly strangers passed by, two men and a woman. The female was wearing dirty clothes; she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Both males were unshaven and looked even grimier; they all stunk of cheap booze and sweat. The three of them were wearing wrinkled yellow FoTS tee-shirts, and it was obvious that they were stoned. As they passed, they started whispering and sniggering to each other and stopped about twenty five feet away.

A stone flew in the air and missed Sammy's stroller by inches. The two women looked up and saw the two of the three skanks picking up more stones. The male who had thrown the first missile was jumping up and down and screaming, "Kill the abominations! Kill them all!" Fury energized both women as they shot off the bench to defend their children.

Sookie two hands stretched out in front of her. A bolt of white lighting shot from her fingertips and struck the punk who had thrown the stone. His hair sizzled and smoked; he screamed in agony as he fell and lay writhing on the ground. White lighting shot from both of Carolyn's hands too; the female and the other male were thrown high in the air and held there as their bodies twisted and contorted in pain. Then Carolyn slammed them both down of the cement walkway so hard you could hear bones breaking. All three of the punks were begging for mercy now.

Ten minutes later, Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborne had the three punks in custody. They tried to blame Carolyn and Sookie for what happened, but local witnesses gave the the police a different account of the story. The witnesses were frightened out of their wits by what they saw, but most of the townsfolk of Bon Temps did not like strangers messing with their own. The three were jailed and brought up on charges. Later everyone found out that Steve Newlin had sent them specifically to hassle Carolyn and Sookie; he kept tabs on Sookie and Bill and found out they had children with their mates.

After the incident in the park, Bill and Justin assigned full time body guards for Carolyn, Sookie and Ramona. The woods around their homes were swamped with supe and vamp guards day and night. Amelia, Octavia and their other witch friends redoubled the protection wards around the Stackhouse and Compton homes, and this time they included the unfinished Delong house as well.

Once again Carolyn and Sookie were living in fear. Bill let Eric know of the danger to Sookie and Sammy too.

9


	6. 6 The Return

This is a short chapter, but I believe it needs to stand on its own. My special thanks to all of you who have taken time to give your reviews. All of your comments and reviews have been helpful. I want to thank all who have read my story. I hope you all find it interesting. Stay tuned, more exciting things are coming soon.

6 The Return

The incident with the FoTS trio happened in mid-July. When Eric took Bill's call, he was so enraged he wanted to kill, instead he trashed every stick of furniture in his room. It took his doctor hours to calm him down, but the old vampire doctor understood that it was time for Eric to go home.

Eric had been at the sanitarium for seven months; not once in that time had he taken human blood. His mind and heart were clear now; he felt like a new man. He was every bit as powerful as he was before, and he was righteously angry at what happened to Sookie, Carolyn and the children. He had a score to settle with that monster, Steve Newlin.

Although Bill kept him up to date with Sookie' life, Eric had not contacted her once himself. He wanted to give Sookie time to get over Sam, the way he never did with Bill. Eric had no doubt from their blood bond that Sookie loved him, but this time he was determined to do things right. Not hearing her voice was torture, but he didn't want to overwhelm her with his own feelings.

Since she broke up with Sam, Eric had hope. He finally knew he had a reason to live. He would return one day to Sookie, but he wanted to return totally healed in his mind and in his soul. He felt Sookie deserved no less.

It was about nine o'clock on a hot July night, when Sookie's cellphone rang. She was lying on the sofa resting; it had been a long, hard day. Sookie had to hunt for her cellphone, but she found it before the call went to voice mail. When she saw Eric's telephone number on the ID, her heart stopped and she began to shake.

"Hello, my lover." Eric's deep voice sounded like music to her ears.

Sookie began to cry, "Eric, please come home!" she begged. She couldn't say anything else; she was overcome with longing for him. She said the words he needed to hear.

"I will be there tomorrow night, my lover." Eric's own voice was husky with emotion now.

The next morning, when Sookie dropped Sammy off with Carolyn she beaming in happiness. Of course, Bill and Carolyn knew Eric was coming home. After he called Sookie, he called Bill. Bill arranged for a limo to pick him up at the airport and drive him to Sookie's house that night.

Sookie took the day off and went to the salon. She had her hair trimmed, a manicure, pedicure and a whole body wax. She bought a simple blue dress that matched her eyes to wear for the homecoming. The understated, but elegant dress had small off the shoulder sleeves and a neckline that emphasized her cleavage. Under that she planned to wear a lacy blue panties and amatching strapless bra, although she hoped she wouldn't have them on that long.

On the way home, she stopped at the bar and picked up a large bottle of Royal Blue; tonight she and Eric would celebrate. When Sookie walked into the bar she was glowing with happiness. All eyes turned and looked at her. She was a naturally beautiful woman, but she never looked lovelier than she did right now. Sookie was glad that she had left plenty of breast milk with Carolyn, because Sammy was staying over there all night.

At seven, Sookie took a bath and dressed. She carefully applied a little makeup to her eyes. She was too anxious to eat, so she sat down to wait. The sun would set a little after eight and she hoped Eric would be there soon.

At nine, Sookie paced the floor. At ten, she was sure Eric wasn't coming; she felt like crying in disappointment. Her front door was open, the screen door was locked and the porch light was on. A soft breeze was blowing through the screen door carrying the scent of summer flowers. By eleven thirty, Sookie had nodded off on the sofa in the living room.

A few minutes before midnight, Sookie awakened to the sound of her name being spoken by a voice she loved so well. Eric's large frame filled the doorway and blocked out most of the porch light. "May I come in, my lover?" he tentatively asked. "Eric!" she breathed as she invited him in.

Once he was inside, the two just stood just looking at each other for a long time. Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach; she had the sensation of rapidly dropping in a high speed elevator. Her her heart started to race; she felt cold and hot at the same time. Everything Sookie had planned to say to Eric was forgotten; she could only stare at him as her eyes filled up with tears. Her chest heaved great sobs; she was shaking like a leaf.

Eric did not feel like a powerful, seductive male vampire who had bedded hundreds of thousands of exciting females through out the long centuries of his existence. He felt like a clumsy young human male courting his first beau. His heart caught in his throat as he stood there looking at Sookie; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. "Sookie!" he could barely get her name out as powerful emotions flooded through him.

He reached out and she ran into his arms. They stood for minutes just holding onto each other. Her face was pressed tightly against his chest while he laid his cheek against her head. Sookie was still crying, her mascara stained the front of his shirt. But if she had looked up, she would have seen that Eric was crying too; blood red tears stained his cheeks.

Slowly he lifted her face and kissed her tears away, and then he found her mouth. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. The two came together as their blood bond gloriously exploded between them. Sookie had read Eric's mind occasionally in the past, but tonight she knew every word he was thinking. It was only one word, actually. "Sookie! Sookie! Sookie!"

Both Eric and Sookie would remember that night forever. The storm of love and passion they felt for each other bonded them together much more tightly than a mere blood bond ever could. They had been apart for two years, and they both knew how close they came to losing each other forever. They reveled in the knowledge that they would be bonded tightly together forever, neither one would ever want anyone else. Their love for each created their own glowing aura that nigh; one that would always light up whenever they made love.

As they lay together afterward, Eric asked to see Sammy. "He's with Carolyn and Bill now." she said.

Around four thirty in the morning, Eric and Sookie walked hand in hand through the cemetery to the old Compton house. When they walked up on the porch, they could see Bill and Carolyn making out on a blanket in front of the fireplace. Bill's shirt was off and he had his hand under Carolyn's blouse; their golden love aura was alive and glowing again.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything, Compton, but we've come to take our son home now." Eric said through the screen door. He laughed as the two quickly straightened their clothing out. Sookie looked up at Eric in surprise, but love shown from her eyes.

Bill invited the two inside and offered Eric a bottle of blood. Sookie and Carolyn went upstairs to get Sammy. "Is everything okay, Sookie?" Carolyn smiled at her friend as he asked the question. Sookie didn't have to answer; the smile on her face said it all.

"I want to thank you two for everything, Bill." Eric said. He shook Bill and Carolyn's hands. Sookie kissed Carolyn and Bill both on the cheek; then the lovers turned to go. Eric carried Sammy in his arms; he held Sookie's son to his chest as tenderly and as fiercely as if he were carrying his own child.

"You said they would come, but "Our son?"" Carolyn looked at Bill curiously as the two disappeared into the night. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I know Eric, and because I would have come for Sammy too, if it were me. Sam Merlotte may have given Sammy his DNA, but it was Eric who gave Sammy life the day he was born. Eric saved another man's child from dying by giving him his blood; do you know how unusual that is for a jealous vampire? He loved Sookie enough to put his jealousy aside!"

"Eric has clearly bonded with Sammy; you can see how much he loves him. Sammy will grow up to consider Eric as his father while Sam will be the stranger that comes around from time to time. Eric and Sookie will raise Sammy together, so who will his true father be? Sam knows that, and that's why he hates Eric so much That shifter is a damn fool!" Bill said firmly.

"How did you get so wise, old man?" Carolyn teased as she smiled up at him.

"Come love; I'll show you how wise I am. Besides, we have some unfinished business; don't we?" Bill gave her a lecherous wink then raced her upstairs shedding his clothes as he went. Carolyn laughed as she followed shedding her own clothes too. Soon she forgot about everything except Bill

4


	7. 7 Interlude

Interlude

After the incident in the park, Bill and Justin began their own search and destroy missions. In the past week, they attacked and burned five FoTS locations in Bon Temps and Northern Louisiana killing eight top local leaders. Mel, Mae and Max wanted to go along with them to help, but the teenage vampires were still too wild. Still in their first blood-lust year, they had a lot to learn before they gained self-control, so Mel stayed at home with them.

The three scabby punks who had attacked Carolyn, Sookie and the children were still in the county jail. Steve Newlin had gotten an expensive attorney for them, but after hearing about the many attacks on his followers, he decided that the three were safer in jail. That didn't sit well with the three punks; they wanted to get out. They arranged bail with a local bail bondsman; that was their big mistake.

Two nights after they got out of jail, Bill and Justin found them in a trailer park outside of Bon Temps. The trailer park was home to the worst sort of crowd; prostitutes, junkies, alcoholics, petty criminals and thugs. The three were sexing, boozing and doping it up. Their rusted out old mobile home was parked way in the back underneath some trees about one hundred yards away from the nearest trailer. Their music system was turned up loud enough to wake the dead; the deep reverberations of the bass sound shook the trailer back and forth. None of the neighbors minded; it was Saturday night and they all had their own loud parties going.

The July night was hot and no breeze stirred the steamy air. The trailer had no air-conditioning, so all of the windows and doors were wide open. Flies and maggots were buzzing all over scraps of food on the counter, table and floor. The place was a stinking disgusting mess. It was two in the morning when Bill went came through the front door.

In a filthy debris strewn living room, one of the males sat on the sofa leaning over a dirty coffee table; he was holding a lighter and a spoon. His hands shook as he cooked his next fix; a dirty needle was next to an open bag of white powder that spilled all over the table.

The bleary eyed youth looked up when he saw an angry vampire coming through his front door right across from the place where he sat. He didn't have a chance to make a sound before Bill snapped his neck. Within seconds Bill found the other two in the bedroom and killed them both the same way. He didn't try to drain them; the thought of drinking their polluted blood disgusted him. Besides, he only drank Carolyn's blood now.

The neighbors never knew what happened. Bill left no trace of his presence and never made a sound. Outside, Justin leaned against a tree with a grim smile on his face. Together he and Bill silently flew the three dead bodies deep in to the bayou and dropped them near several feeding alligators. The next morning, the neighbors found the three cultists' doors and windows open and music blasting as loud as it had last night, but there was not a trace of the three punks anywhere. Their bodies were never found.

In Bon Temps, it was two nights before Eric left Sookie's house. Their reunion was long and passionate, but on the third night, he went to Fangtasia. Pam had no idea that her maker had returned, and she was delighted to see him. Eric was happy to see his child too; he loved her in his own way. The two hugged warmly, if not awkwardly. Vampires didn't usually embrace unless it was for sex. Neither one of them felt that way about the other in centuries,

Eric's long stay at the sanitarium in Honduras healed his mind, but it did nothing to improve his general opinion of most humans. To him they were still a stupid venal lot useful only for food and sex. They held no attraction for him anymore; they looked pathetic to him. Sookie was the only human he wanted now. As he looked around the garish, seedy bar and watched vamps glamour their next meal, he felt disgusted. He asked himself why he had ever liked this bar in the first place; he certainly didn't like it now.

On the way to the office in back, a sultry brunette offered her neck to him. Eric roughly pushed her away. At first Pam was surprised by his reaction. The brunette was a new girl named Dee who had the dark exotic looks and vibrant personality Eric normally liked. It was Pam who had ordered the woman to offer herself to Eric with an imperious nod of her head. Dee was more than willing; she liked sex with vamps, and it wasn't the first time she let one feed on her. Eric's rejection of her obvious charms was unexpected and it embarrassed her; a deep red color flushed her painted cheeks, and her black eyes flashed in anger and resentment.

Then in a moment of clarity, Pam understood; she smelled his blood bond with Sookie. Pam was not happy; she had not forgiven the blonde telepath for what she put Eric through. She didn't think she ever would. Pam couldn't understand what drove Eric to take Sookie back, but then Pam had her own issues with humans. The concept of actually loving a human was inconceivable to her at that time. It would be many years before Pam found a human partner herself and finally understood the meaning of true love.

FoTS continued the use of terror tactics against vamps, weres, shifters and human opposition groups. It came as a surprise to them that not all humans shared their hateful views. By now, to most humans, it was live and let live. They had gotten used to the supes and vamps and had no particular ax to grind with them.

In many states FoTS cultists were being arrested right and left for the many acts of terrorism they committed. However, justice and law enforcement agencies were stymied by Steve Newlin's army of lawyers. The obvious prejudices of many judges, and the legal technicalities and sometimes downright illegal tactics used by Newlin's hired guns usually got the murderous thugs released with little or no bail. Their rampages continued unabated. The vamp and supe communities were up in arms; they were furious. They realized they were getting the short end of the stick, and if they didn't take matters into their own hands, they would be fighting a losing battle.

Weres, shifters, and vamps formed their own vigilante groups and fought back for all they were worth. Human law enforcement agencies tried to stop the terrorists, but Newlin's random terror acts knew no boundaries. He targeted churches, schools, buildings and shopping malls. In their fanatic rage to eradicate vamps, supes and their "unnatural" half-breed children, the terrorists killed a lot of innocent people. Their victims included the families of prominent businessmen and politicians as well as families of cops too. They wantonly killed the families prominent voices of opposition.

Several cops and FBI agents were killed in various gun battles and bombings. Roads, businesses, bridges and airports were destroyed to get the fanatics point across. On the other hand, supes and vamps planned and executed their sorties with military precision. Only the fanatics and their properties were killed and destroyed.

In the U.S. Public hatred was built up against "Newlin's Nuts". No one was safe from that bunch of fanatics. The public also knew that the justice system and law enforcement agencies were not capable of stopping these domestic terrorists; there were too many legal hacks paid to get them out of jail. Most lawman were happy when the FoTS were killed and often looked the other way. Human witness refused to testify against vigilantes of any kind; they were fast becoming protectors and heroes to many people. By mid-August, the vigilantes had FoTS on the run.

In late August, Steve Newlin went underground, but he still urged his fanatics to strike. He had taken to wearing a snowy white robe and let his beard and hair grow long. He urged his followers to refer to him as "The Prophet'" or "The Messiah." His deluded ego made him believe he was the reincarnation of Jesus Christ, and that it was his mission to save the world. He made tapes of his rants that were shown endlessly on TV and played on radio. Other religious fanatic cults joined him in solidarity. The evil started to grow once more.

Within days of his return in July, Eric joined Bill and Justin in their efforts to stamp out the Fellowship of The Sun. They carefully planned each strike and executed it with precision. No one was killed except FoTS members; no properties were destroyed except that which belonged to Newlin and his cult members.

Eric's return was not welcomed by many young vamps. They remembered the sight of him leading the enemy in battle last December. They remembered their friends who had fallen before his sword, and they did not trust him. It took a lot of talking by Bill and Justin to convince them to give Eric a chance to prove himself.

Bill personally vouched for Eric himself; he placed his own life on the line for Sookie's lover, and that frightened Carolyn. The young vamps finally agreed, but they made one thing clear: If Eric stepped out of line or made any effort to bring the old regime back, he was going to be one dead vampire real quick; he would not get another chance. Eric accepted their decision; he expected nothing less.

Even Eric's relationship with Sookie was not easy. The two tempestuous blondes fought and fussed with each other frequently. They never stayed angry with each other long, and the make up sex was great. One day, Bill told Carolyn that they were like two alpha male wolves trying to prove who was dominant. "It's just their nature; it's just the way they love." he explained.

In early September, something unusual happened. Bill, Justin and Eric planned to take down a group of Newlin's followers based out of a remote cabin outside of Galveston, Texas. When they got to the cabin, all the FoTS members were dead. Eight bodies were dumped in the living room, and two were in the back bedroom. Their still warm bodies pumped blood; they were gnawed, slashed and hacked to death. Great big chunks of flesh were missing from some of their bodies. The scene looked like some ghastly horror movie. From the lack of vamp or supe smell, the three vampires knew it wasn't vamps or weres that did this.

As they surveyed the carnage, a familiar enticing aroma hit their nostrils. The three vamps looked at each other in amazement. "Fucking fairies!" they all said at one time. Niall had apparently found out about the attack in the park. He and his fairy warriors had joined the fight.

Steve Newlin had no idea of what he unleashed when he sent his underlings to attack Niall's great granddaughter and three human/fae children that day. He and his band of fanatics had no clue of what was coming their way. "I almost feel sorry for them." Bill said, but his vicious exultant laughter belied his words.

"Why don't they ever clean up after themselves?" Eric complained as he, Bill and Justin took care of the bodies. One by one, each dead body was dropped far enough out in Galveston Bay that the currents would carry their bodies to Mexico before they were found, if they were ever found at all. Before they left the scene, they burned the cabin down to ashes. They made sure there were no traces of human, vamp or fairy anywhere to be found.

On September 7th, Ramona babysat her grandchildren while Bill and Carolyn went over to Sookie's. The Delong mansion had been rebuilt, but Carolyn and Bill wanted her to stay with them until the FoTS danger was over. Bill wanted to discuss the terrorists with Eric, and Carolyn wanted to invite Sookie, Eric and Sammy to a small get together she planned for the following night: it was Will and Maggie's six month birthday party, and they wanted to celebrate with family and friends.

As they walked up the front porch steps, they could see Sookie standing in the kitchen. Eric was on the kitchen floor rolling around and laughing loudly. In rapid succession, Sookie threw three water glasses at Eric; they smashed into pieces against the kitchen wall. "Be reasonable, my lover." Eric laughed as Sookie raged. Another glass flew through the air. "I'll be reasonable, you jackass!" Sookie exclaimed as she grabbed another glass and let fly. Curiously, none of the glasses landed anywhere near where Eric lay.

Carolyn was in the kitchen before Sookie reached for a dish. Carolyn grabbed it out of her hands. "Not your grandmother's best china, Sookie!" she said as she handed her friend another water glass. Sookie hefted it, but before she let fly, her anger melted and she realized what a sight she must be. Sookie started laughing, and Carolyn joined in.

"These humans are crazy, Bill!" Eric said as he laughed harder. "You have no idea, Eric!" Bill was laughing now too. After the glass was swept up, the four "adults" sat down and had a quiet conversation as if nothing unusual happened. The next afternoon, Sookie and Carolyn went shopping; Sookie had to buy another set of drinking glasses for her house.

Later at home that night, Carolyn nursed Will and Maggie and bid her mother goodnight at her bedroom door. She went down to join Bill who was watching a rerun of the latest Battlestar Galactica episode. Bill was a science fiction fan and he thought the new Battlestar Galactica was good because it didn't make all humans out to be heroes. They were very flawed and very human indeed.

Carolyn lay down on the sofa and put her head in Bill's lap. She had allowed her hair to grow since the twins were born, and it was now well below her shoulders. Bill loved it; he had not asked her to grow her hair out, but she knew how much it relaxed him to brush her hair after she took her shower before bed.

As they watched TV together, Bill absently ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp with his nails. Carolyn sighed deeply and relaxed; she always loved it when Bill touched and fussed with her. When the episode was over, she turned on her back and looked up at him. They discussed the fight between Sookie and Eric they had witnessed earlier that night.

"In the battle of wills, Eric will always win." Bill said smugly as he smiled. "Oh yeah? Eric just thinks he's winning because that's what Sookie wants him to believe." Carolyn said smugly back. Bill knew better than to argue with his human; she was too smart for him.

As she lay there, Carolyn seemed lost in thought, then asked him a question that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Do you ever miss her, Bill? Life with her would never be boring!" Carolyn was referring to Sookie, of course. She knew through their bond that Bill loved only her, but she needed him to say it out loud tonight.

Bill smiled to himself. He knew what she needed to hear: How he loved and needed the quiet, reserved woman who lay with his head on his lap. She was his own deep cool well of love that sustained him. She was as necessary to him as his own life.

"Carolyn, when I heard your voice warning me not to enter Lorena's cabin that night so long ago, I think I knew then that you were my destiny; you were the one I was always meant to be with. Sookie was only a stop along my way to you." His words were tender and sincere and they thrilled her. It was what she needed to hear. He quickly moved and lay full length beside her. They they kissed as his tongue parted her eager lips.

In no time at all they were both naked, Carolyn pushed him back and mounted him. It had been days since they made love and she needed him now. She didn't want soft and tender tonight; she wanted hot, hard and rough. As she rode him, her nails scratched ribbons of blood on his chest, neck and arms, but he was vampire and he loved it rough too. He shuddered in ecstasy each time her nails broke the skin. She arched back as his orgasm pumped hotly into her bathing her womb with electric sensations that made her gasp in pleasure. She rode even him harder and more savagely than before grinding herself hard against his pelvis until she came herself.

As he watched her glowing green eyes, he saw no meek wallflower; she was a lioness who would fight to the death for her mate. He reveled in her wildness and gave her exactly what she wanted. As she rode him, she looked down and fiercely proclaimed, "I'm glad you know who you belong to Bill, because I will never let you go!"

Bill flipped her over and pounded her just as savagely as she did him. She tortured him with her tongue as she licked hot spicy blood from his body. Bill shuddered once more as his fangs sunk deep into her shoulder; he drank deep of the heady elixir that gave his beloved life. He wanted to howl out in joy: he knew he would always belong to this woman as she would always belonged to him.

Much later, Bill laughed as he said, "Woman, you never cease to amaze me!" Then he he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He wasn't finished with her yet.

8


	8. 8 A Good Thing

A Good Thing

At nine o'clock the next morning, Carolyn sat at the kitchen table sharing a adult moment with her mother. The twins were in their play pen, and she was making a list of the items she needed to purchase for the party tonight. The party would be held outside on the large tyvek deck Bill had added to the house last summer. She and Sookie were going shopping later, and she wanted to get everything at one store if possible. The guest list included Ramona, Mel, Justin, Mae and Max, Amy Ludwig, Sharon and Al Carson, Gwen and her new boyfriend, John, and of course, Sookie, Eric and Sammy.

She planned to buy fresh shrimp and good T-Bone steaks for the humans, John and Bill; they were on sale at Sharp's Supermarket in town. Carolyn like to grill outside when she could, and the weather would be great tonight. She planned to use the new barbecue grill Bill had built. She had several cases of True Blood, and an assortment of beer and wine cooling in the fridge. Ramona had been watching cooking shows on TV wanted to cook gumbo for tonight, so she had given Carolyn her own list of items to purchase.

The TV was on, but neither woman was listening until a new bulletin interrupted their talk. "Suspected domestic terrorist, Steve Newlin, and several FoTS members were arrested earlier this morning in Amarillo, Texas after an hour long gun battle with ATF and FBI agents. At least two ATF agents were killed. No word yet on the FoTS casualties. We have been told that the FBI will hold press conference at 2:00 pm this after noon. More details to follow." After that the anchor switched to several alleged experts on domestic terrorism and two criminal attorneys.

The stupidity of some of the comments made drove Carolyn up the wall. She turned the TV off; she didn't want to listen to the talking heads. She knew from her own experience what that lunatic was like. Still she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "Maybe its finally over!" she said to her mother.

"I sure hope, so." Ramona agreed as she breathed a sigh of relief too. Both women were wrong; the danger wasn't over, not by a long shot.

When Carolyn and Sookie drove to the supermarket, Sookie was excited about the arrest of Steve Newlin. She filled Carolyn in on all the details she had missed after turning the TV set off. They both hoped that their lives would get back to normal and their men would not have to be gone so much.

Sookie informed Carolyn that she had seen Sam earlier that morning. He informed her that their divorce would be final in December. "I don't know how he did it, but he got it through much faster than most divorces cases, even with a minor child. Sookie was relieved; her relationship with Sam had been civil lately, and they both wanted to get the whole thing over with. Sam was dating another woman; he had enough of that red-head bitch, Ellen, and kicked her out weeks before.

"Her name is Marilyn. She is is a friend of my sister and she human. I think she might be the one, Sookie. I am bringing her next time I come to Bon Temps; I want to introduce her to you. I think you would like her." Sam's face had glowed with happiness.

Sookie was happy for Sam; she had hoped that after all that had happened they could at least be friends for Sammy's sake. It looked more and more like that would happen. She and Eric wanted to get married soon after her divorce was final. She had already asked Carolyn to be her Matron of Honor. "If everything goes right, we plan to marry on New Year's Eve." she said.

In the car, Sookie apologized for the scene she had made the night before. "Eric wants to run Fangtasia again. He says he has to make a living, but he knows how much I hate that place. He owns several bars around Shreveport. He could always spend his time running one of them. I just wish he wouldn't spend time at Fangtasia, but it is one of the biggest tourist attractions in Shreveport. Its a real moneymaker." she said.

Carolyn had been in Fangtasia with Chris Donovan while they were dating. It was not a place that she wanted to visit again, but Eric was right; he had to make a living somehow. "What are you afraid of, Sookie? You know he isn't attracted to fangbangers anymore." she curiously asked.

"The women there always throw themselves at Eric. Some of them are much better looking and sexier than I. When I see it, I just want to tear their hair out! What if he succumbs to temptation someday? After all he is a vampire." Sookie's blue eyes sparkled with jealousy.

"If you don't trust Eric, why are you with him? Don't you know how much he loves you?" Carolyn asked. She was truly amazed at Sookie's jealousy.

"Just because Bill loves you, don't think he is perfect! I see how human and vamp women look at him too. Don't you think he is ever tempted? Aren't you afraid he will take some gorgeous woman up on her offer? " Sookie shot back.

"I know, Bill isn't perfect; but I also know he will never cheat on me. I would know in a second if he did, just as he would know if I cheated on him. I am not going to spend my life worrying about something that will never happen, and neither should you." Carolyn was getting angry with her friend now. "Let's drop it now, okay?" she said. By this time they arrived at the supermarket, Carolyn grabbed a cart and walked into the store. Sookie was primed to say more, but she knew Carolyn wasn't buying any of it, so she shut up.

Bill got up early to help with the preparations. It was going to be the first real party he ever held at his home since his return to Bon Temps and he wanted everything to be perfect. As night fell, guests started arriving and Bill kept the blood, beer and wine flowing. Ramona and Sookie helped serve the guests while Carolyn fired up the grill. Bill came over to help, but he was more of a hindrance than a help. "Go talk to our guests, love." she told him and she snapped his butt playfully with a kitchen towel.

Will and Maggie were six months old today. Will was much bigger now than Sammy who was almost three months older. Sammy was crawling quite well now, and he always tried to attract Maggie's attention by giving her his toys. The dark haired little girl took the toys, but paid the little blonde no mind. Little Sammy continued his efforts anyway. Carolyn and Sookie always laughed at the little tyke. "Look, I think we have a love match in the making!" Sookie delightedly said.

Will tried to imitate Sammy and was making a huge effort to crawl too, but he could only manage a few inches at a time cooing and laughing all the way. He had a happy nature and he never gave up; his determination pleased his parents. Petite Maggie preferred to be held like a little princess. She thought crawling was for the boys. "That girl is going to be lazy, Bill. " Carolyn sighed as she watched her daughter, but a smile played at her mouth. "That's my girl." Bill smiled back.

Dinner was served, and Bill dug into a big rare steak himself. Justin, Mel and Eric had seen Bill eat before, but the sight of a vampire eating human food fascinated Mae and Max. It was the first outing for the teenage vampires since Mel and Justin took them in, and they were having a good time. They behaved themselves well that night.

Max was fascinated by the big, blonde Eric. The Viking looked powerful just like some action hero out of the comic books the boy liked to read. Max loved Justin, but his adopted father seemed so tame by comparison to Eric. Max regarded Eric with something akin to hero worship.

Mae could not care less about Eric, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Bill. "He's so handsome, and he just smells so good!" she whispered to Mel who sitting with Amy. "Down, girl! He's taken and don't you forget it." Amy said as she and Mel smiled at Mae's bad case of puppy love.

Sookie and Eric were sitting close together when three pops sounded nearby. Niall, Claude and a male fairy they didn't recognize appeared. Everyone turned to see who the new visitors were. Max and Mae were amazed: they had heard about fairies, but they couldn't smell anything. All three fairies wore a protection spell.

"This is Delaney. He is my grandson; he is Dillon's second son." Niall said by way of introduction. Delaney was a handsome man who looked about fifty. He had Dillon's butterscotch hair, but his eyes were a lively dark brown; it was a striking combination. Carolyn invited them to sit down and Bill placed a heaping plate of food and a bowl of gumbo in front of each.

Bill thanked Niall for his help fighting Steve Newlin. "He has been arrested, so perhaps this will all blow over." he said.

"Men like Newlin never stop until they are dead, Bill. His ideas are poison and must die with him. He will be back, you can be sure of that." Niall replied.

In the meantime, Delaney sat next to Ramona. She was flustered by all the attention he paid her. "This is quite good. Who made it?" Delaney asked as he helped himself to a second bowl of gumbo. 'I did." Ramona said shyly. This unusual man left her feeling heady and strange. Ramona still was in mourning for her husband, Brad, but she liked the attention from the attractive male. She had no idea he was a full blooded fairy.

After the meal, Niall and Claude took turns holding each child, sniffing closely as they did. They looked at each other with a satisfied look on their faces. All three babies were quiet as they looked at the fairy men with big wide open eyes. Maggie wasn't too thrilled with Niall, but she cuddled close to Claude and fell asleep in his arms while he sang her a strange lullaby. Carolyn and Bill watched carefully nearby; neither of them liked having strange fae touch their children.

"They are his blood, Bill, as you are. He won't hurt them. Ael was his grandmother's sister." Niall said by way of explanation. They could tell that Claude was enjoying himself and had no ill intentions, so they both relaxed.

A few minutes later, Niall and Amy sat in a corner talking and watched as Bill and Carolyn, Justin and Mel, and Eric and Sookie danced to the boot scoot boogie; they were having such a good time. She didn't like the old fairy, but she had known him all her life. He was her prince and she showed him the respect he was due. Besides, almost one hundred and fifty years ago, he had saved her first born son, Joseph, when he was attacked by pirates on the high seas. Of all of her many children, Joseph was her favorite because he looked so much like his father Franz Ludwig. Amy had married many times, but she always kept Franz' last name. Of all her husbands, she had loved him the best. Bill Compton reminded her very much of Franz; that's why she liked him so much.

"What a waste!" Niall remarked as he nodded at his beautiful grandson, Claude. He was having a good time playing with Will and Sammy as Maggie slept on a blanket beside them. Claude loved children; he and his partner wanted to adopt. It was a side of the gay man that most people never knew. "Why because he is gay?" Amy asked. That thought shocked her; fae were very inclusive when it came to sexual preferences.

"No. He is gay, but he still can pass on his genes to a fae child. But Claude prefers his human male partner, and he prefers this world to Faery like so many of our kind do. There are so few full blooded fae children being born in Faery, I am afraid the fae will die out within two generations if we don't do something." Niall was sad as he explained.

"I didn't know." Amy said thoughtfully.

"No reason you should, my dear. Even if it were not so, Faery is a dying world, it has been for generations and will not survive much longer. Fae have been coming to this earth for millions of years. Of all the places we have visited, this place is most like our own. Humans are the most compatible with our kind; they are more like us physically than any other beings we have met. Believe me we have met some strange species, many would be considered monsters by human standards."

"Fae must mate with exceptional humans if there is any chance for our bloodlines to survive at all. Before I go to Summerland, I will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of the fae even if it means we must intermingle all our bloodlines with this frail human species. But there are old ones in Faery who are stubborn and deny the truth. They will do anything to stop me. Someday there will be another fae/human war. It will not be anytime soon, but it will come." Niall responded solemnly.

"So you wanted Sookie to mate with Bill to pass on the bloodline. Were you not afraid his vampire nature would prevent that?" Amy knew that had been Niall's plan, but she wanted him to confirm it.

"His fae blood was strong in him even that night, but her fae blood is even stronger. They would have had children; you can be sure of that. But it seems that fate has a way of making up its own mind. I see now that his mate, Carolyn, is the much better choice. She has no fae blood, yet she gave the vampire children anyway. She is changing him; I can smell that his fae blood is much stronger now. That is a good thing; he will need it." Niall's voice was flat and matter of fact when he said that.

Niall continued, "I decided the night of the fae war that Bill will lead the human/fae children against my recalcitrant fae brothers and sisters when the war starts. I wanted him for Sookie for that very purpose, but it will be Carolyn's children that will fight at his side. He owes me a debt, and I will collect." Niall was deadly serious now.

"What is Carolyn, Niall? She is not fae, but I can't figure out what she truly is." Amy asked.

Niall smiled sarcastically. "Humans are so arrogantly sure of themselves: they think they are and always have been the highest form of life on this planet. Most of them know nothing at all. All life comes and goes in cycles. This is not the first time that humans have lived on this planet. Usually because of their own arrogance they destroy themselves or they are killed in some natural cataclysm, but always a few ancient humans survive. They mate with new pre-humans and pass down their genes. How else could these primitives build the pyramids or understand the arts, sciences, medicine and mathematics? How else could they travel in space? Without ancient human genes, homo-sapien brains would have never evolved."

Amy was an educated woman and she knew well the ancient myths that human life had evolved and died out many times before. These myths were very common in many primitive and not so primitive cultures. "You mean like Atlantis?"

Niall made a face. "Atlantis is only a myth. The humans who lived here before had great mental and physical powers that would be called magic humans with ancient human genes wee called witches in the past. Human life comes and goes, but with each cycle their powers weaken; today humans are but a shadow of what they once were. Carolyn is a descendant of an ancient human; I smelled her special blood the night I met her. I have smelled the ancient blood only a few times before. If she has ancient genes then so does her mother; the genes pass from female to female. I know you have studied Carolyn's DNA and found her to be very different than most humans."

Amy nodded. She wasn't surprised that Niall knew of her tests, but she was aghast at what she was hearing. "Are you creating your own army of human/fae warriors, Niall? Is that why have you introduced your grandson to Ramona Davis? She is nearly fifty years old. What good can she be to you?"

"She is still fertile and she smells of ancient blood, even if only slightly. She will give Delaney children yet." Niall said grimly. "There are many more humans with fae blood that you know, Amy. Including many descendants from my sons, Fintan and Dillon. Many, many other fae like my wife, Ael, have left their bloodlines here too. Hopefully that will be enough.

"What of Sookie now that she is with Eric? Will her fae blood alone allow her to conceive that vampire's child?" she could not stop herself from asking.

"Carolyn's ancient genes are strong enough to let her conceive Bill's child; in fact, I sense she is pregnant yet again although she does not know it yet. But Sookie is different; Eric has no fae blood in his lineage, and Sookie's fae blood is not strong enough. I will give her magic tonight before I leave; she will conceive before the month is out. I will do anything to ensure that the fae survive, and you must do the same for the sake of your own family." Niall said. Amy looked at him; what she saw on his face frightened her.

"Oh yes, Amy. When the war comes, your children and grandchildren must fight too. Mhair Fae never fought in a fae war; they never had to. But this time all fae races must fight to survive." The whole thing sounded so fatalistic to Amy that she shivered, but she agreed. Now she was glad that Bill paired with Carolyn, not Sookie. If she had to leave the fate of her children and grandchildren to a vampire, she was glad it was Bill, not Eric. Niall did not get his way pairing Sookie with Bill, but that truly was good thing she thought.

A short time later, Niall called Sookie and Eric to him. "My child, I see you have chosen Eric and I accept your choice. Place your hand in his and I will give you my blessing." Sookie and Eric were surprised but they did as asked.

Niall called Claude and Delaney to him and together the three joined hands and formed a circle with Eric and Sookie in the middle. The fae began to chant in a strange ancient language. Soon Amy and Bill stood up and joined with hands with them. They both chanted along with Niall, Claude And Delaney. They said the words, never missing a beat, as if they were born to it. When it was done, the three fae disappeared.

Sookie and Eric looked a little stunned when it was over. "What was that, and how did you know the words?" Sookie asked Amy and Bill. "I think it was a blessing and a fertility ritual. I don't know how we knew the words; we just did." he answered. Amy nodded, but he was just as perplexed as he.

That night, Sookie conceived Eric's son. He was the first of four children she and Eric would have. When they found out a month later, Eric gave thanks to his gods, but Sookie gave thanks to Niall. By that time, Bill and Carolyn knew she was pregnant again too. The two couples celebrated together. Amy Ludwig was going to be busy for the next six months.

8


	9. 9 New Life

9. New Life

The next evening as Eric drove to work, he kept thinking about Niall and the blessing he gave him and Sookie. Since his return, Eric had been at first astonished, then finally envious of Bill's children, although he hid it well. Eric was more than a thousand years old, and in all that time he had never known a vampire to sire a child. He read all he could of the human/vampire babies conceived with in-vitro technology, but some instinct told him Bill didn't need that kind of help.

Of course, Bill would never discuss such matters with him, and Eric would never ask; some matters are just too private. Still, seeing Will and Maggie, who were so clearly Bill's progeny, stirred a basic longing in the old Viking vampire that had not existed since he was human. He knew Sookie felt the same way, and he sometimes wondered if she regretted not staying with Bill.

Last night he found out how wrong he was about Sookie. Their sex was always exciting, but last night it was so much more. When they made love it was as if some primal, elemental force drove them. It wasn't just love, or the need for sexual satisfaction, it was the urgent, driving need to procreate. With each kiss and caress, Eric came alive as he never did before. He felt blood coursing through his veins and the need for air in his lungs. When the two climaxed together, an electric charge shot through them both; it was a sensation like no other they felt before.

Something else wonderful happened; as they made love, a new kind of bond was created between them: a psychic bond. They both knew what each other was thinking and feeling as if they were one body, one mind. It was through that bond, that Eric knew for certain that Sookie wanted no other. With or without children, she only wanted him. The depth of her love for him left him feeling stunned. Afterward as they lay holding each other, Eric hands caressed her the soft body. He thought he felt the awakening of life in her womb. He was too afraid to voice what he was thinking, but the old vampire started to hope.

As he drove, he wondered why Sookie was so jealous of him and the women at Fangtasia. He didn't have the slightest desire for any of them, but she had become quite a nag about it lately. Although he had lost much of his wealth to de Castro when Bill fled Bon Temps, Eric was still a wealthy man. He could have sat back on his heels and did nothing, but that was not his style. He had to be active. The revulsion he felt at Fangtasia that first night after his return quickly disappeared. Eric knew that was where he fit in best.

Eric never felt the need to mainstream like Bill, Justin and Mel. They all actually enjoyed the company of humans. Except for Bill's wife, Carolyn, Eric didn't like the company of most humans at all, and he never would. He didn't know Justin or Mel that well, but he thought they were too tame, just like Bill. But truth be told, Bill had always proven himself to be a worthy warrior, and now he was becoming a friend.

He had known Bill Compton for a long time; he first met Bill when he was with Lorena. When he met her, Eric thought Lorena was a glorious creature. They were lovers for a short while. During that time, he didn't understand Bill's need to be rid of her; he thought Bill was too week to be a good vampire, He scoffed and said Bill was too weak for such a creature as Lorena. Then Lorena showed her true nature. Her wanton cruelty and sadistic enjoyment of inflicting pain repulsed him. He had tortured humans and other vamps on many occasions, but it was always for a purpose, not for personal enjoyment. In the end, it was Bill that Lorena always wanted. Eric knew now, it was probably Bill's fae blood that attracted her. For Bill and Carolyn's sake, he was glad that Lorena was dead.

It wasn't the fangbangers at the bar who attracted him; they disgusted him. it was the company of his own kind that Eric sought. He needed the company of those who shared his wild vampire nature. He needed the company of powerful creatures like himself who dominated the night. He was loath to admit it, but he needed the company of his child, Pam, because he loved her. Like it or not, Sookie would just have to accept his decision; on this he would not budge.

When he got to the bar, Pam had two young vampires in his office. He recognized the sandy haired, hazel eyed teenagers from the night before; they were Justin and Mel's adopted vamps. "These two wouldn't tell me their names, but they said that they know you, Eric. They said that you agreed they could drink here. They are making quite a spectacle of themselves. Maybe I should turn him over to Dwight." Pam said with dangerous leer. Dwight was a biker type who definitely liked young vamps: boy or girl, it didn't matter to him.

The blonde vamp was spitting mad at the two young vamps who had tried to sneak past her and almost made it. When she caught them, she made them sit in a booth near her outside as they drank a bottle of True Blood. But the two young newbies were attracting the attention of some of older more seedier looking vamps in the bar.

Sixteen year old Mae was dressed in a low, cut tight tee-shirt with a thigh high tight skirt, net stockings and stiletto heels. She looked like a young hooker. She had enough make up on to sink a ship. Eric noted she definitely didn't look that way last night. Max tried to dress older, but nothing that boy would ever do could make him look much older than fifteen.

"Well, we're vampires too, ain't we. We got a right to be here if we want to!" Max blustered bravely. Mae just sat quietly and didn't say a word. Eric laughed, "Not a chance, you two. Vampire or not, you still must be of age to be in my bar." He called Justin and said, "Come get your pups before they get themselves into trouble."

Mel had called Justin an hour before to let him know the teens were gone. The two were combing the cemetery in Clarice to see if they could find them. They were frantic by the time Eric called. The two older vamps were more sick with worry than angry at their adopted kids. The two teens had managed to survive on their own before Justin found them that night in the cemetery; that made them think that they were invincible.

Justin and Mel were at Fangtasia within a half an hour. If looks could kill, Mae and Max would have been in serious trouble. "Just what do you two mean by scaring us like that! You have no idea of how dangerous this place is!" Mel said; her fear turned to anger now that she saw that they were all right. Justin stayed quiet and let his wife vent.

"Aw, we never get to have any fun! Our life is just so boring!" Mae whined.

"You are never going to have fun dressed like that, if I have anything to say about it, Missy! You two are so grounded! You will be lucky if we don't ground you for the rest of your lives! Now go out and get into the car." Mel demanded. She was barely three years older than Mae when she was turned herself. " Wow! I sound just like my mother, Ramona!" she thought proudly. The four of them walked back through the bar and out the door.

They had almost made it to the SUV, when Dwight and another nasty looking big vamp came at them. Dwight was slightly taller and fatter than the other guy, but they both needed a bath bad. "We'll take them off your hands now. We'll show them both a real good time." Dwight gave an evil laugh and grabbed for Max while the smaller one lunged for Mae. Justin and Mel pushed the young vamps out of the way. "Get into the car now!" Justin ordered. Mae and Max were screaming at the top of their lungs, but they did as they were told. The teenagers had not been this terrified since the night their parents were killed and they were both turned.

In the car, the two stared at the scene before them shocked at what they saw. Justin and Mel stood back to back holding stakes and knives that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Their adopted parents were both much smaller than the vicious pair that circled them, but they looked confident and unafraid.

Mel and Justin had fought this way many times before, and it was clear to the teens that they knew what they were doing. The bigger vamps were confident; too confident, in fact. Dwight lunged at Justin with vampire speed, but just as quickly, Justin moved away turning slightly as he did. He caught the vamp dead on with his stake. He turned to help Mel, but his petite, auburn haired wife had the other big vamp down on the ground with a stake through his heart; both vamps were dead.

Mae and Max jumped out of the car, ran to Justin and Mel and hugged them tightly. They were shaking, laughing and crying at the same time. By this time, vamps from inside the bar heard the commotion and were outside watching the four vamps fight. Eric walked over to where the remains of the dead vamps dissolved on the parking lot. He nodded his head the Justin and Mel. "Good job!" he said. "These two are not so tame after all!" he thought. Eric gained new respect for Justin and Mel tonight.

On the way home, Justin and Mel did not speak to the teens, but they spoke to each other the vampire way. They were both scared beyond words when Mae and Max went missing. They also recognized that the two young vamps were getting bored staying at home with either Mel or him with nothing to do. Last night was Max and Mae's first taste of socializing with anyone vamp or human since they were turned, and they had really enjoyed themselves. They had no school to attend; they had no friends of their own age; no wonder they were bored.

Justin and Mel had been patiently teaching the two how to be vampire without becoming killers or taking human blood. Sooner or later they would have to learn to trust the teenagers to be out on their own, but Justin and Mel were afraid for their young charges. They were both so young and inexperienced; they didn't always recognize danger when it was right in front of their faces. Something had to be done to keep the two occupied and out of trouble, but Mel and Justin just didn't know exactly what, at least right now.

Mae and Max were quiet on the way home too; they both knew that what they had done was way out of line. Last night, Max thought that the big blonde Viking, Eric, was the hero, but tonight he was in awe of his adopted parents. When they fought the much bigger vamps, Justin and Me showed that they were real heroes. Mae was just as impressed. The sight of Justin and Mel fighting to protect them really got to her.

The fight made made the young vamps really understand for the first time how lucky they were that Mel and Justin took them in and loved them. They were deeply ashamed of what they had done. The two had expected to be lectured all the way home, but the silence they encountered from their adopted parents was much worse. They knew now just how much they had disappointed them. That thought bothered them more than any scolding ever could; neither one ever wanted to feel this way again.

By the end of the week, Ramona decided to move into the Delong mansion. Now that Steve Newlin was in custody, she felt safe and wanted to start her new life in her own home. She went to Boston for a week to pack up the house and decide what she wanted to take with her to Clarice. On Friday, two weeks later, two large moving vans were unloading in the driveway of her home. By Sunday night, Ramona had settled in. Carolyn missed her mother's company, but she was glad to see that Ramona seemed happier than she had since Brad passed away.

In early October both Carolyn and Sookie announced they were pregnant again to the delight of their spouses and each other. Bill was concerned that it was too soon, but Carolyn was ready; she felt strong and healthy and she glowed with happiness. Both Eric and Sookie were over the moon and deliriously happy. He gave thanks to his gods. Sookie thanked her great grandfather.

Based on Carolyn's experience with the twins, Amy Ludwig estimated that they were both due in March with days of each other. This time, both pregnancies proceeded without problems. In due course, Carolyn learned she was carrying a girl, while Sookie was carrying a boy. The two pregnant blondes became a familiar sight around town once more. Mutt and Jeff they called themselves now.

Around the same time, Delaney Brigant asked Ramona out on a date. The tall, elegant fairy male was reluctant at first, but he knew his grandfather was right about the fae destiny. As fairies go, Delaney was a pretty decent sort. He was two hundred and fifty years old. He had been married to two full blooded fae wives and widowed once. His first marriage was arranged to a female named Bianca; they never got along and their marriage didn't last.

His second wife, Maeve, was a beautiful, golden eyed woman with hair like spun gold; her laughter was rich and mellifluous. Their marriage was a true love match, and he had loved her with all of his heart. They were married three years when she died giving birth to their twin sons; both children died mere hours later. That was fifty years ago, but to him it seemed liked yesterday.

When his grandfather closed the portal between Faery and Earth, Delaney had been ordered to stay on Earth. His grandfather had plans for him, but Delaney didn't know what they were at the time. In the last two years, he had become a prominent business man in Shreveport and made himself well known on Louisiana's political and social circuit. It was only minutes before they appeared at the Compton house that night that his grandfather told him of his plans to mate him with Carolyn Compton's mother. "That one is special, and I want her for you." Niall said.

At first Delaney refused. He had no particular problems with human women. He enjoyed bedding them very much, but he just wasn't ready for this. He agreed to accompany Niall and Claude when they visited Bill Compton, if only to pacify his grandfather. He had no intention of starting a serious relationship with any female, human or fae.

When he met Ramona though, he had been intrigued with the petite brunette. She had a firm buxom figure and a beautiful face; she looked much younger than her real age; he supposed that was the result of her ancient genes. Ramona proved to be much more than a pretty face; she was an interesting, intelligent, refined and cultured woman. She had a quick wit and knew much about art, music, politics and current events. He was a musician and an art collector himself, so he found her conversation quite engaging. What really attracted him though was her blue eyes. They had a haunted look as if she had suffered her own tragedy; he knew she was a recent widow. If anyone could understand how he felt, this beautiful woman could.

That night, Delaney poured on the charm. No human woman could resist a fairy male who wanted her attention, and he was a particularly attractive man. He let his alluring fairy pheromones entice her. It took a little longer than usual, but Ramona eventually succumbed to his heady aroma. He appeared at her door a few nights after she moved in, and she invited him in for tea. They talked and talked for hours.

He told Ramona abut his life, but what he didn't tell her was how old he actually was. His human body looked much younger than fifty and would look that way for many years to come. He had deliberately had aged himself to attract the middle aged woman he sat with; her age was of no concern to him. He also didn't tell her that he had been ordered by his grandfather, Niall, to court her. Later that week he took her to the opera in New Orleans, then out to dinner. Delaney Brigant and Ramona Davis were a couple from that point on.

As the saying goes, "The best laid plans of mice and men........!" Within a month, without intending to, the handsome fairy male was just as much in love with the small human woman as she was with him. The trap he set for Ramona snared him just as deeply. He asked her to marry him, and they set a wedding date for Christmas Eve. Fairies just loved human holidays; they always loved a chance to celebrate; now they would celebrate twice.

By her wedding day, Ramona Delong Davis Brigant was pregnant for the second time at the age of forty nine; she was carrying a boy. She could not have been more surprised, and Delaney could not have been happier. Carolyn and Mel were stunned, but they were happy for their mother. They both looked forward to another brother even at this late date.

The old fairy, Niall Brigant, could not have been happier either. The crafty old prince's plan was starting to work. In the last two years, he had matched many full blooded fae to human mates; all of the humans had special abilities of one kind or another. Many fae/human children were matched to other human/fae children too. Niall was nothing if diligent in his match making. He would soon have an army of human/fae warriors to fight the old fae. The fae would not die out after all; their bloodlines would live on forever in human/fae children. Prince Niall Brigant would finally have his way.

7


	10. 10 Niall's Plan

10. Niall's Plan

As October moved into November, the news about Steve Newlin's pending trial in January swamped the news networks. He had hired the best legal team money could buy. They had advised him to shave his beard, cut his hair and dress like a business man. Despite their best efforts to get Newlin out on bond, he was stuck in jail until the trial was over. His spokesmen were all over TV trying to paint the fanatic in the best light possible. They were able to convince quite a few people.

"It was all a mistake! Steve Newlin never killed anybody, and he never ordered anyone killed either." his hired guns ranted. Newlin himself gave several interviews to major broadcast networks; he came off as a meek, if slightly eccentric, minister who preached only tolerance and love for all God's creatures. Newlin had been naturally blessed with the gift of charisma, yet was able to seem like the neighbor next door at the same time. His ability to get weak minded people to trust him is what got many to follow his crazy ideas in the first place.

Newlin claimed he was being framed by the feds because he chose to live areligious life separate from the public. He had many people convinced that the federal government was behind all the bombings, killings and other act of violence, at least here in the U.S. There were no more acts of terrorism during this period and Newlin claimed that just proved his point.

Prosecution witnesses to his murderous conspiracy started disappearing or changing their stories. Newlin's lieutenants began a quiet campaign of threats, extortion and blackmail to get witnesses to change their testimony. Some of them claimed to be "born again" and wanted to repent of their sinful ways. They claimed that they had lied about Steve Newlin and wanted to correct the record.

By Thanksgiving, the government's case against the fanatic seemed to be falling apart. In early December, his attorneys got the judge to stay the trial for six months while the defense looked for supposedly favorable witnesses, but they still couldn't get Newlin out of jail. The American public was angry and fed up about the weakness of the Justice System and complained loudly in editorials and on the public was afraid that Newlin would beat the rap and be out again soon.

No one wanted to own up to the fact that they had once been part of the Fellowship of The Sun because of the public anger. Threats were made against FoTS members. Steve Newlin's lieutenants went underground again to rebuild his organization and plot anew. They were smart enough not to cause any trouble while Newlin was in jail.

Back in Bon Temps, after he met Delaney, Bill made it a point to get to know the big fae man much better. He no longer had the usual vampire reaction to fairies: Fairy pheromones drove vampires mad. If a vampire ever managed to catch a fairy, they were consumed by an irresistible need to bite them drain their blood completely; fairy blood was irresistible to vampires.

Delaney's fairy smell did not entice Bill any more than anyone else. Delaney felt very comfortable with Bill too; they both knew that was because Bill's own fae genes were much stronger since he mated with Carolyn. The two men had much in common and liked each other. Delaney Brigant became one of Bill's first fae clients. He bought the most expensive security package Compton Security Systems offered; it had all the bells and whistles. Claude, Sookie's other fae cousin, bought a security system too.

On Christmas Eve, Ramona and Delaney were married. Ramona looked beautiful in a light blue dress that highlighted her blue eyes. She didn't look like she was eight weeks pregnant and carrying Delaney's son. With her jet black hair and creamy, light complexion, Ramona looked like a woman in her mid thirties. She was radiant as any bride could be.

Delaney was gorgeous too. The butterscotch blonde who stood 6'2'' towered over his petite bride who was 5' in her stocking feet. The contrast in their coloring and height made a striking picture. They were all the more attractive because of their obvious love for each other. Carolyn and Mel both served as Matrons of Honor, Claude served as his cousin's Best Man. Bill gave his mother-in-law the, bride, away.

The wedding was a large affair held at an exclusive club in Shreveport. All of Ramona's family were there including many distant cousins. Although Niall did not attend, Claude and Sookie, who were Delaney's family too, sat with Eric, JJ, Justin, Antoinette and Uncle Jake. The older children: Bradley II, Jake Jr., Robbie, Mae and Max sat together at a table close to the dais.

By now, the whole family accepted the two teenage vamps as part of their clan. Mae and Max got a chance to meet their young adopted cousins and found that they had many common interests, especially rap music, video games, comic books and sports. Bradley and Uncle Jake's twins talked about school and Mae and Max were envious Never the best of students, the two of them never thought they would miss school. Will and Maggie, along with Sammy and some other guests babies, were being tended carefully in the hall's family room by supe maids.

Amy Ludwig, many of Delaney's human and fae friends and business associates including a large contingent of Louisiana's social elite attended the festivities. Ramona could not have cared less about the guests, she only had eyes for her bridegroom. After the ceremony, the bridal couple danced and made the rounds from table to table as usual. Then Ramona,, Carolyn and Mel went into the Ladies Room; the girls wanted to help their mother change into the clothing she would wear on Delaney's private jet. He owned a villa on the beach in the Bahamas and they were planning to spend their honeymoon there.

While the women were occupied, Bill was dancing with a human woman who happened to be the wife of one his supe clients. He was enjoying himself and laughing at a joke the older woman told. He could see, Delaney, Claude and Amy sitting at a table in the corner of the room. It looked like they were having very serious conversation. The three looked over at him and Delaney beckoned him. His dance partner saw it too, and Bill excused himself. As he walked over, he could feel anger, anxiety and fear rolling like waves from the fae men and the human/Mhair fae doctor. He knew something bad was up.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" Bill asked. Delaney and Amy looked miserable and guilty; Claude just looked angry. Within minutes, the three told Bill about Niall's plans for Bill to lead an army of human/fae children to fight older fae during some future war. "Even though he is our prince, he has not ruled well. He has created many enemies because of his schemes and manipulations. Many of us are tired of his wars and fighting." Delaney said.

Claude continued the story. "Grandfather is right about one thing. Faery is dying and his old enemies will fight to prevent the dilution of our blood lines with human mates. They think humans are an unworthy species. They have not found out what gradfather is doing yet because most of them never leave our world. A war will eventually come, but grandfather won't be able to raise a large enough full-blooded fae army this time. So he is trying to create his own human/fae army; an army that would be loyal only to him." Both Claude and Delaney spoke of many other fae males and females who had been matched to humans by Niall. Many human/fae children had already been born from these unions.

"I'm sorry Bill; I should have told you the night Niall appeared at your party." Amy guiltily said. "But he is my prince, and I was afraid. I'm still afraid, but I don't want my children and grandchildren to be cannon fodder for that evil old man!" She shivered with loathing and fear as she said it.

Delaney told Bill that his grandfather had ordered him to seduce Ramona and to get her with child because of her ancient genes. He thought their children would be especially strong and would be leaders in his future army. Bill's mind reeled at what the three told him. He was so furious he could barely contain his rage.

Bill acknowledged that he owed Niall Brigant a debt; one that he could probably never repay. Niall helped him save Sookie from certain death at the hands of Neave and Lochlan and later fought side by side with them to defeat Breandan's savage fairy warriors. Niall and his warriors helped the rebels during the vamp war. They recently killed members of Steve Newlin's cult on Niall's orders. But the price the old fae prince expected Bill to pay in return for his debt was too high.

"I will never let him have my children!" Bill vowed. The thought of his children and other human/fae children fighting and possibly dying to fulfill Niall's evil schemes angered him more than anything in his life. He had never particularly liked the manipulative, arrogant fairy prince, but at this moment Bill hated him with a deep passion.

Claude confirmed that for most fae, unless they were already mated, the possibility of having children with another full-blooded fae was almost non-existent due to the decreasing fertility rate in fae women. Even many mated fae couples were childless. Niall schemed to overcome the decreasing birth rate, but he had not counted on the power of love. Niall did not expect that the fae would ever grow to love their human mates and their half human children as most of them did. Claude said that he and his male partner wanted a child, but that he refused to use a surrogate to pass on his genes because of his grandfather's plans. That made Niall very angry with him.

Bill wondered if they could use that hatred to their advantage. Then he asked, "Does Ramona know about this?"

"No. She doesn't even know that I am fae unless one of you told her. I didn't want to do what grandfather ordered. I didn't intend to fall in love with Ramona, but I did. I wasn't supposed to love my half human son, but I do. Niall doesn't care about the human/fae children; they are just grist for his mill. Well, I am not going to lose Ramona or sacrifice my son so my grandfather can create an his army to fight his old enemies! They won't stand a chance against full-blooded fae warriors; even if you lead them, Bill. I know my grandfather well, and I think he has something else up his sleeve. I don't know what it is, but I am going to find out." Delaney said fiercely.

Bill said. "As far as I know, no one said anything about what you are. We all felt it was up to you to tell her that. Furthermore, I don't intend to sacrifice my wife or my children either, Delaney. I know Eric feels the same way. We have to find a way to defeat that evil old man."

He continued, "You must tell Ramona everything tonight. Don't let her find out from someone else. Don't make the same mistake I did." He had started to like and respect the older fae male, now he pitied him. He was surprised that he wasn't angry with him, but just a few short years ago, he had been in a similar position with Sookie. He knew from experience what it was like to be ordered by your regent to seduce a human woman. He also remembered the disastrous results. He didn't want either Ramona or Delaney to go through that.

"I am afraid Ramona won't understand, and she'll leave me." Delaney replied. He was devastated by the thought. His eyes were haunted with guilt.

"She loves you and she's stronger than you think, Delaney. You must give her a chance to make up her own mind. If you are the kind of man I think you are, you will tell her tonight." Bill said. At that moment, Ramona came through the door into the ballroom with a happy smile on her face. She kissed Delaney and said she was ready to leave. Before Delaney left, Bill shook his hand and whispered to him, "Look, I hope you understand, but I must tell Carolyn, Sookie and Eric what you have told me." The two fae male and Amy Ludwig nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later, Bill asked Sookie and Eric, Justin, Mel, to join him and Carolyn in the family room and locked the door. All the children in the room were sleeping. Bill explained everything the fae said to them. The human women went white with fright; the other vampires just wanted to kill Niall on sight. Sookie admitted there were times when she thought there was something not quite right about Niall. Now she wanted to kill her great grandfather too. The six of them started to plan.

Around four in the morning, Carolyn and Bill were in their bedroom making love when they heard the sound of loud banging on the front door. When they turned the living room lights on, Carolyn could see her mother standing there still dressed in her traveling clothes. She had a suitcase with her and she was crying.

"How could I have ever trusted that fairy bastard!" She sobbed as she told them what Delaney told her. "I never want to see him again!" she vowed as tears ran down her face. She felt betrayed, and she felt like she was being ripped apart. Carolyn took her mother upstairs and put her to bed. She stayed with her until she fell asleep.

In December, Sookie's divorce was final and she and Eric wed on New Years Eve. It was a small wedding at the Stackhouse home. Pam stood up for her maker. Carolyn was Sookie's Matron of Honor. Sookie and Eric never looked happier than they did that night. Mr. and Mrs Eric Northman spent two weeks in London and Paris for their honeymoon while Carolyn and Bill watched Sammy.

When they returned, the three pregnant women, Carolyn, Sookie and Ramona spent a lot of time together; they tried to get their appointments with Amy schedule back to back. Carolyn and Sookie felt confident and happy, but Ramona had some concerns because of her age. Dr. Ludwig assured her she was doing fine, and her pregnancy would be normal as long as she took her vitamins and took care of herself. Her child would be born in a normal thirty eight weeks. Bill and Eric gave their wives small daily doses of blood to ensure their health and the health of their babies. Carolyn and Sookie both craved rare or raw meat, and ate very few vegetables. Amy said that was normal too.

Over the next few weeks, Delaney tried to talk to Ramona, but she would not speak to him. Carolyn and Bill tried to get her to meet with her new husband, but she refused. She was miserable and moved around the Compton house like a lost soul for weeks. One day, Sookie took Ramona out to lunch. In the last year and a half, she had gotten close to Ramona, she felt almost like another daughter to Carolyn's mother, so she talked to her from the heart. She talked to her in a way that her own daughters couldn't.

"Do you love him, Ramona? Do you think he loves you?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, but how can I trust him. He betrayed me." the older woman replied. Those words sounded so familiar to Sookie.

"Does it really matter why he met you? He loves you now, and you love him. Anyone can see that. Isn't that all that really counts? Let's face it, Ramona; you are still a beautiful woman, but you are almost fifty years old and pregnant. Do you think there's another man out there who will want another man's baby now? Do you think there is another man out there who will love you more than Delaney? If so, go and God Bless. If not, don't let false pride get in the way of your happiness. I almost did it twice, and it almost killed me. Don't make the same mistake." Sookie said flatly as she told Ramona her story.

Ramona did not know all the details of Sookie's history with either Bill or Eric. She listened intently to the blonde telepath. Her story struck a nerve. That evening after five, she drove over to her house. Delaney was in the bedroom packing his things; he had a pile of underwear in his hands and was ready to place it inside a large suitcase; the suitcase they had planned to use on their honeymoon. Delaney had given up hope of Ramona ever returning, and he was in such emotional pain. She walked up to her husband, took the clothing out of his hand and put it back into his dresser drawer.

"I love you, Delaney; please don't go. I want to come home!" she was crying as she held out her hand to him. The big fairy male was crying himself as he picked up the tiny woman who controlled his heart. "I'll never leave you, Ramona. I love you." He laid her down on the bed, and the newlyweds were busy for quite a long time.

The next morning, Ramona radiated happiness as she stopped by Carolyn's. She said that she and Delaney were leaving later that day. They were going to the Bahamas for their own honeymoon. She wasn't sure when they would be back. Carolyn couldn't be happier for her mother. Later that day, she told Sookie. "I don't know what you said to her yesterday, but it worked. Sookie smiled happily herself. She had known from reading Ramona's mind that her talk was effective.

The two of them were sitting in the Sookie's living room watching the twins and Sammy play. All three of the children were weaned from the breast by now. Carolyn was glad, both Will and Maggie were teething and both had grown two tiny fangs. Carolyn had to constantly replace the nipples on their plastic bottles; the two half vamp children shredded the things to pieces.

Sammy was a year old now and walking quite well. He was a curious child who got into everything. He squealed in delight as his little legs pumped up and down when he plodded heavily from room to room. He was a happy baby and Carolyn had rarely seen him cry even when teething. Sookie said she was being run ragged chasing him.

At ten months, Will was much bigger than Sammy. His vampire nature helped his coordination and he was waling too. But the little half vamp he was not quite as sure on his feet as the little half shifter. Still he managed to get around. Both boys were trying to talk. Maggie crawled, but she hadn't tried to walk or talk yet. Walking or talking just wasn't her thing. Maggie was a beautiful happy child, but she didn't like to expend too much energy. She didn't have to.

Carolyn had already felt the beginnings of her first born daughter's psychic gift. It delighted her. Maggie was going to be a strong telepath with telekinetic abilities. Carolyn often spoke to her with her mind; Maggie understood every word she said. As the two women sat there, a baby bottle filled with juice flew off the coffee table into Maggie's little hands; her delighted squeal tickled Carolyn and Sookie. Then the dark haired beauty began to suck away contentedly.

Both Ramona and Bill had seen this happen at home a few times. Bill was delighted with his little princess, but fear of the old Delong Curse fear caught Ramona. She remembered how hard it had been for her sister Maggie when she was little, and she mentioned it to Carolyn. "Its okay, Mom. I want her to develop her gift and not be afraid. Just let her be."

One night in January, Carolyn sat on the sofa beside Bill and rubbed her pregnant belly. She told them both a piece of news that shocked her mother. "This little one is going to be a telepath too. I already feel her mind." Bill was happy about that as he got down on the floor to play with Will and Maggie. Carolyn was too big to get up and down easily now.

Playtime was a ritual Bill performed for an hour each night before he went to work. He rolled on the floor, tickled and rough-housed a little with Will to his son's delighted laugher. Sometimes he would toss Will slightly up into the air and catch him as he came down. Will loved this and giggled hard as he lay on his father's chest afterward. Carolyn's heart caught in her chest every time she saw Bill toss Will in the air. "Don't be so rough, Bill." she would caution. 'He's half vampire, Carolyn, and I would never hurt him." Bill said as their son always begged for more.

With Maggie, Bill was much more careful. He tickled and played with the delicate little girl, but he never rough-housed with her. When he was done, she liked to lay on his chest too. Bill tried to encourage her to walk, but Maggie was stubborn; no walking for her, at least not yet.

Before he left for work, Bill held both babies in his arms and sang and old lullaby to them as the drifted off to sleep. Bill had a rich, deep voice that always soothed his children even after an exciting day. Both children adored their father, and seeing her vampire play with them was always the part of day that Carolyn loved the best.

One March 8th, exactly one year to the day after the twins were born, and after six hours of labor, Carolyn gave birth to Ramona Sarah Compton. The long, little blonde baby girl looked exactly like her mother. She didn't have little fangs like Will or Maggie. Again Bill performed the bonding ritual with his second daughter and cleaned her with his tongue. Amy nudged everyone out of the bedroom as Bill cleaned Carolyn the vampire way once more. He then gave her some of his blood bonding the two of them even more tightly together.

Later that night, as Carolyn nursed Mona, Bill sat with is arms around them both; Bill was thrilled that his daughter looked so much like her mother. Mona's little green eyes looked directly at them both. Carolyn felt her baby's innocent mind inside hers. She felt the strong psychic bond between mother, father and daughter. She felt good because she knew Mona felt secure and loved. Through their shared bond, Bill felt the same thing; it would never ceased to amaze him. He was even more determined to save his three children from Niall Brigant's sinister plans.

9


	11. 11 Life is Good

11. Life if Good

On March 9th at three o'clock in the morning Sookie's own labor pains began. She was upstairs in the bedroom sitting with Carolyn, Ramona and Mel when the first contraction started. The three women had taken turns holding the new little blonde in the Compton family. She was going to be a beautiful woman when grown.

Ramona was particularly happy with her new grand daughter. Since she was pregnant with Delaney's child, she felt dormant abilities awaken within her, and she she could swear she felt Mona's mind touching hers. She had discussed this psychic awakening with Delaney, Carolyn and Bill a few days ago. They all guessed it was Delaney's fae genes bringing her own powerful, ancient genes to the fore. The Delong Curse that Ramona once feared in her sister and daughter, she now welcomed in herself.

Sookie knew she was going to have another boy, but she wistfully hoped that one day she would give Eric a daughter. She wondered how her vampire would handle a girl. When she felt her first contraction, the three other women sensed her pain and looked up at her sharply. "Are you all right, dear?" Ramona asked.

"Oh yes." Sookie replied happily; she wanted to get this pregnancy over. According to Amy Ludwig, the boy she carried was going to be big. Sookie didn't need the doctor to tell her that; she was much larger this time than when she carried Sam, but it looked good on her. All in all, this time the pregnancy had been easy: no morning sickness, no edema, no raging hormonal mood swings and no false labor pains. It was the daily doses of Eric's blood, she was sure of it. During the whole six months, she glowed with health and had energy to burn these past few weeks, just like Carolyn.

Amy Ludwig had left hours ago, but Sookie knew she wouldn't be needing her for quite a while. Sookie went downstairs to find Eric. He didn't have to be told that she had her first contraction; he felt it himself the minute it happened. The look of panic on Eric's face made Bill laugh. He had that same look on his own face last night and a year ago when his twins were born. It was the big blonde Viking's turn now.

Ramona and Delaney spent the night at the Compton house. Sookie and Eric collected their sleeping son, Sammy, and went home. For hours, anxiety kept Eric pacing the floor. Sookie was cool, calm and collected. "I've been through this before, remember?" she told him. He remembered all right; he was right there when it happened. He remembered how she almost died!

The knowledge that he would not be able to stay awake with her made him even more tense and anxious. It was well after dawn before Eric finally laid down to rest, but the old vampire could not sleep. Just as Bill had done both times with Carolyn, Eric went through labor pains with his wife.

Around nine o'clock, Ramona came and took Sammy over to Carolyn's then went back to stay with Sookie. Gwen Steiner sat with Carolyn and watched the three toddlers while Carolyn rested. Sharon Carson came over later with her own infant, a girl who had been born only a month before. The Compton house was lively and noisy; Delaney was glad to go to work.

This time, it was Ramona who helped Sookie practice her breathing; she massaged Sookie's back and stomach, and tried to make her comfortable. When Sookie could no longer sit still, Ramona walked the floor with her for hours. She had come to love Sookie like a daughter and wanted to be with her during her labor. Since her grandmother was dead, Sookie was grateful for the older woman's presence; she loved Ramona too.

Ramona was five months pregnant herself. The petite beauty looked and felt great. She was almost fifty, but looked like a woman in her mid thirties. Delaney told her she was looking younger and younger each day. Ramona wasn't vain, but she loved to hear him say that. Perhaps it was Delaney's fairy magic or simply her own happiness at being pregnant again that made her look younger. She radiated good health. Her good spirits and lively wit were infectious and made Sookie feel good.

By the time Amy Ludwig arrived at one, Sookie's water broke; her labor started in earnest. All the while, Eric twisted, moaned and groaned as he lay in the small upstairs bedroom. The dark room had been made vampire friendly when he first returned. Sookie tried to calm him through their psychic bond, but it was no use. At five thirty, Eric rose, but it was another three and a half hours before Eric Northman Jr. was born.

Bill came over shortly after he arose to keep his friend company. He assured Eric that everything would be fine and advised him to stay cool. But the old vampire, who had faced death or had been seriously wounded more times than he could count, was frantic; this was a situation he could not control. A feeling of dread filled him; his arms and legs seemed to have a will of their own. He could not stay still. He paced and paced until Bill told him he was going to wear out the floor.

Each time Sookie had a contraction, Eric groaned in pain until he didn't think he could stand much more. He went into their bedroom, but he was making such a nuisance of himself, Amy yelled at him. "Get hold of yourself, vampire! Women go through this everyday. Can't you see that your emotions are overwhelming Sookie. Get out of here, now!" Eric looked at his wife and saw that Amy was telling the truth; he felt ashamed. The chastened vampire went back to the living room and virtually blanked all emotions from his mind; it took every bit of control he had.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amy called him back into the bedroom. The baby was crowning and Sookie wanted Eric to be with her when he came. Like the last time, he got behind Sookie and held her up against him as she gave the final push. As Sookie's nails dug into his hands, Eric felt a sensation of relief flood his aching body. At that moment, a large, blonde baby boy slid into Amy's hands.

Little E.J. weighed in at eleven pounds six ounces and measured twenty four inches long. He was big and red and cried lustily as Amy held him up for inspection before she laid him on Sookie's breast. E.J. was a miniature Eric Northman in every way including two tiny pearl white fangs.

Eric felt like he was going to feint; he was beside himself with joy. The one thousand year old Viking didn't know whether to laugh, cry or howl out loud, so he did all three. Sookie laughed, cried and howled right along with him. They sounded just like two lunatics from Bedlam, an old insane asylum in England. Their happiness was contagious: Amy, Ramona and Bill, who stood just outside, began to laugh and howl along with them. The little blonde viking's first serenade was sung by five lunatics who howled out in joy at his birth.

Amy ministered to Sookie until the placenta was expelled. She handed E.J. to his father and escorted Ramona from the room. It was time for Eric to sever the umbilical cord and bond with his son. Then he would clean E.J. and Sookie the vampire way, just as he had done with Sammy fifteen months before. He took his time with Sookie and enjoyed every minute; so did Sookie.

Afterward, when the other three came into the bedroom, Sookie was leaning back against Eric once more; she was serenely nursing her second son. Bill snapped their picture with his cellphone. He guessed Sookie and Eric would treasure the first photo of their baby boy; they did. Bill called Carolyn to let her know E..J. was born. Carolyn and Sookie talked for quite a while on the phone. Each new mother was filled with happiness as they congratulated each other once more.

Later, Eric, Bill, Ramona and Amy celebrated in the living room with Royal Blue and champagne; Bill had a glass of both. Bill enjoyed the champagne so much, Eric tried a sip of it himself. He set the glass down with a look of disgust on his face; he didn't understand why Bill liked it at all. Bill poured himself another and drank it down.

It was a almost eleven and Amy wanted to get home, it had been a long day for her. Ramona had called Delaney earlier, he was waiting for her at Bill's. She wanted nothing more than to lay beside her husband in bed and cuddle. Eric was content to sit and watch Sookie and E.J. like a love-struck puppy. Bill still had a long night ahead of him, but he wanted to hold Carolyn for a while and kiss his own three babies before he went to work.

"Life is good!" he said as he walked with Ramona through the dark cemetery to his house. "Yes." his mother-in-law replied as she smiled. "Life is good!"

5


	12. 12 Which One is Worse

12. Which One is Worse?

April, May and June were quiet months for Carolyn and Bill and their family. Sookie and Eric seemed content too. There were no more terrorist incidents. Newlin and the FotS disappeared from public attention for a while. Niall left them alone. Still, Bill and Eric took precautions to protect their families; they had their security systems updated and checked out every newcomer in the area that they could.

One night as Sookie was visiting with her children, Bill learned a lot more about the fae and his own fae heritage from Claude and Delaney. For one thing, they were half brothers, both sons of Dillon with different mothers. Delaney was younger than Claude by at least fifty years. You could not tell by looking at them that the two fae men were related at all, but they both shared a growing hate for their grandfather, Niall Brigant. As they sat there they told an impossible sounding story.

It seemed that the fae loved to take sexual pleasure with humans much as vampires do. However, fae loved beauty and were attracted only to the most beautiful humans. In their natural form, fae looked like wonderful, glowing human-like beings. Some humans thought they were angels. Their magic also allowed them to take human forms without the glow. Either way they were beautiful and irresistible to humans.

Humans are very similar in physical form to the fae, but some fae consider the short-lived primitive beings to be barely sentient as humans consider apes and chimpanzees. Fae believe that their minds are infinitely more superior to humans. They believe humans are not capable of real emotions like love. But the humans that are native to this planet also attract the fae.

The circle of human life takes many thousands of years to complete, and each time, the humans struggle mightily to build a civilization. This fascinates the fae who never had to struggle themselves. Humans are so energetic and full of life that the many fae are fascinated by them too. Best of all fae are sexual beings and sex with a human is always so vigorous and intoxicating; it is so different from sex with their own kind. Many fae feel entitled to have their fun.

Crossbreeding between the two species is something that the fae usually don't have to worry about. Their genes are different enough that progeny resulting from one of these unions is extremely rare, but it does happen from time to time. Fae rarely stick around to find out; and if they do, they usually hide their human families from their own kind.

Fae have no concept of human morality. Fidelity and love between human and fae is frowned upon. To most fae, it would be similar to a human falling in love with a great ape. Half-breed human/fae children are outcasts to be looked down upon.

When fae birth rates began to decline, some fae blamed it on the fact that too many fae fornicated freely with humans. These fae felt that sex with humans diminished their magic somehow and that affected their fertility. Like Breandan, many thought that the progeny of a human/fae pairing should be destroyed as unclean.

Bill's great, great, great grandmother, Ael, was full blooded fae. She was from an old fae family that was almost as noble as Niall's own royal family. Like many young fae, the beautiful fae female was fascinated by Earth and its humans and lived for a time among them. From her time here, she concluded that humans were not the primitive beings incapable of intelligence or true love as most fae thought. In time, she met and fell in love with James Compton. They married and had a son that she left when she returned to Faery.

Ael did not want to return at all, but was ordered to so by Niall who was her regent. Niall had claimed to Amy that he never met Ael until after she returned, but that was a lie. He had known and wanted Ael for himself for a very long time; she was beautiful and he wanted her for his consort. Ael did as she was bidden only to protect her human husband and half-human son; rejecting Niall's suit would have meant certain death for them both.

Niall had been occasionally infatuated with human women himself in his youth, but he never loved any of them, not even Einin, Fintan and Dermott's mother. Einin was a simple girl; she thought Niall was an angel and was happy to bed him. The others he simply forgot.

Ael was one of the very few fae who actually loved a human, and she could never forget James or her son. She never truly loved Niall, although she accepted her role as his wife. Niall was besotted by Ael, and he was jealous of the human, James Compton. She did her best to hide her feelings, but Niall always knew he was not the one she wanted.

Once they were wed, Ael was a faithful and dutiful wife. She was a beautiful consort and died fighting at his side during the last great fae war. Niall always felt he had been cheated out of Ael's love because of James Compton and their son. He was never the same after she died, in fact, some fae thought he was quite insane. By that time, James Compton was in long in his grave, so Niall swore he would have his revenge on his descendants.

Now the fae were facing extinction of their species; even the lower forms of fae were dying off. Many fae were willing to accept their fate. They believed that it was time for their kind to go as all species do eventually. But Niall had a different destiny in mind for the fae. He was truly determined to ensure the fae bloodlines survived by crossbreeding with humans. Even though Faery would die, his fae race would live on with their human families on Earth. He didn't care a whit about goblins, demons and other such lower fae races; it was only his race of fae that he cared about.

He made his selection of fae males and females to mate with humans very carefully. How he knew whom to pick was a mystery to both Claude and Delaney. Niall had many resources including a scientific research company that made "medicines" for the fae; perhaps they did genetic research as well. If the old fae found out about his plans to mingle their bloodlines before Niall's army was ready to fight them, it would be the end of him and the human/fae children. Niall was determined not to let that happen.

It was easier to figure out how he selected the human mates: they all had some great talent or special ability; many had psychic or other paranormal abilities or had natural magic. As far as Delaney knew, only Carolyn and Ramona had the ancient human genes.

Even though Niall had to set aside his desire for revenge because of the impending fae decline, both Delaney and Claude firmly believed he was determined to destroy Bill and his children with Carolyn somehow.

All of them were aghast at the story they heard, especially Sookie. "I don't understand this at all! Niall said he wanted me to be with Bill. He said he loves me; he wouldn't want my children with Bill to be destroyed, would he?" she asked.

"Fae are not like other beings, Sookie. Despite our long lives, grudges and slights are rarely forgotten. Fae passions are deep, and the desire for revenge is usually stronger than love. Grandfather's need for revenge against James Compton may be stronger than his love for you, Sookie, if he even truly loves you at all. He knew that night how much Bill loved and wanted you. Bill was willing to die for you. Grandfather's revenge would be so much more fulfilling to him if he allowed Bill to have you for a short while then made him watch as he destroyed your child." Claude said simply, and Delaney nodded his head in agreement.

Sookie had sometimes felt savage emotions from Niall. She often wondered if she understood him at all, but what she heard tonight was beyond human comprehension. It made her feel sick. "Why did he send Claudine to me? Did she know?" Sookie asked.

"Claudine's task was to watch over you because grandfather had plans for you. He tried to mate you with a fae male, but it didn't take; don't you remember? Claudine came to love you as you know. Our father, Dillon, is certain that Claudine had no knowledge of grandfather's plans. Father does not like what Niall is doing, but he is loyal to him. Still he loves us and warned us to be careful." Claude said. Delaney nodded in agreement again. As he talked, Sookie could see the sadness Claude felt for his dead twin. Yes, she remembered Niall's Christmas present years ago. It was one of the most erotic nights of her life.

Claude arranged several meetings for Bill with other fae parents of human/fae children. Since multiple births were common for fae, there were at least two hundred of these children in Texas, Arkansas and Mississippi. Eric didn't attend these meetings; his vampire smell made the fae too nervous around him. They just didn't trust his vampire nature, and they had good reason.

Perhaps it was the knowledge of their eventual extinction that caused these particular fairies to accept human as mates. The need to procreate and survive as a species is a primal drive in all beings. But whatever it was, Bill was sure that these fae loved their human mates and children as much as any human could. They were all ready to fight Niall when the time came.

At home, both Will and Maggie were walking now; once she got started, Maggie was always on the go. Carolyn and Bill were concerned that the twins would be jealous of Mona, especially when they saw her nursing. They needn't have worried, Will and Maggie both loved their little sister. When Carolyn had her on the bed changing her diaper, Will and Maggie like to sit on either side watching. They often fell asleep on the bed facing her; two little brunettes surrounding a tiny blonde, each with one of their hands touching her. Carolyn filled her baby books and photo albums with pictures of her three children sleeping together.

Will wanted to play with Mona and tried to give her his toys; the little boy didn't seem to understand why his baby sister just stared at him with her wide green eyes. Maggie always wanted to hug Mona as if she were a favorite stuffed toy. Whenever Mona was fussy, Maggie's mere presence seemed to comfort her; just as Mel had comforted Carolyn when she was a little girl herself. Carolyn sometimes heard Maggie making baby talk and cooing in a sing song voice as if she were singing Mona a lullaby, just like Carolyn and Bill both sang to her and Will. Carolyn knew for sure Maggie could mentally connect with Mona.

Ramona spent much of her late pregnancy with Carolyn; she was due in July and couldn't wait for her son to be born. Summer was hotter and steamier than usual that year, and Ramona was uncomfortable in the last few weeks. On July 6th, at nine in the morning after a very short labor, Ramona gave birth to a baby boy named Sean David Brigant at Clarice General Hospital. Amy Ludwig was the attending doctor. He had big brown eyes and the few tufts of hair he had on his mostly bald head were butterscotch blonde. Both his parents fell in love with the big boy immediately. Carolyn was there to welcome her little brother into the world. Melanie arrived later that night with Justin, Mae and Max.

Sean was Delaney's first living child; his first two fae children had died shorty after birth years before. The old fairy male fairly was elated. He fairly floated with happiness and love for his son and his human wife. He kept popping in an out of her room all day, and he brought Claude with him in to show him his big, beautiful son. After Ramona nursed him, Delaney sat holding Sean for a long time while she slept. He wanted to hold his baby forever. He hated to even give him to the nurse who had to take him to the nursery.

The late July weather got even worse. Maybe it was all the hot air generated by the Newlin trial which started Amarillo, Texas on July 15th. Carolyn, Sookie and Ramona were glued to the tube. Bill, Eric and Delaney followed news reports of the trial at night. This wasn't their usual form of entertainment, but they all had a personal stake in the outcome.

It took more than three weeks and more than a hundred and fifty prospective jurors before the final jury was selected. From the first opening statements, it was clear that the whole trial was going to be nothing but a big show. The defense attorneys made the whole trial a joke with their outrageous antics, and the judge did little to stop them.

The prosecution had five remaining witnesses; the testimony they gave was compelling. One spoke of being in a dark van filled with other FotS members when they firebombed a day care center with children inside. That day, five children and four adults perished. Another had participated in a shooting at a mall in Amarillo; at least eight people died that day. They told other horrible stories too, some of them the public had never heard about. There was a lot of both direct and circumstantial evidence presented that Newlin had ordered these attacks. Fury consumed the public; most wanted Steve Newlin and his cronies dead, but that was only the prosecution's case.

When it came their turn, the defense attorneys questioned the chain of evidence, shredded the testimony of the prosecution witnesses and cast doubts on their credibility. It wasn't hard, most of them had been FotS members themselves, and were turning state's evidence as part of a plea bargain. Newlin's lead lawyer made the most of that fact.

Even if they were simply innocent bystanders, their whole lives were made public. Every thing they had ever done was questioned and made into something dirty. Motives for the most innocent acts were impugned. Everything these people did or even thought about in the past was dragged up to discredit them. By the time the defense was through with them, they all looked like major sleazebags themselves. The prosecution's rebuttal was pathetic, almost as if they were trying to lose.

The trial went on for three months. All the while supporters of Steve Newlin and FotS rallied outside the court carrying placards proclaiming his innocence. Newlin was smart; he kept his fanatics under control. The public held anti Newlin rallies. They were peaceful too except for a few occasions where some anti-Newlin protestors got violent and cops got hurt. Newlin's hired guns went on every TV channel and radio station they could to decry the terrorist tactics of the anti-FotS protestors. What wasn't known was that the protestors who caused trouble were actually sleepers hired by Newlin's lieutenants to create a scene.

Despite the fact that the prosecution had not presented enough evidence to sustain a guilty plea, the twelve jurors took less than four hours to find Newlin guilty. But before the verdict was announced, the judge overturned the verdict. It seems that some of the jurors had talked to their families and friends about the trial. Two had talked to lawyers about writing a book. They said everyone was determined to convict Steve Newlin no matter what the evidence said.

By then both the judge and the district attorney said that the public opinion was so tainted that Newlin would never get a fair trial. The next day, the defense asked the judge to dismiss the case entirely; the prosecution and the judge agreed. Later it was leaned that the D.A. had known Steve Newlin in college; he was secretly a FotS member himself.

At four o'clock the next day, a triumphant Steve Newlin stood on the courthouse steps and gave a press conference. Now he let his bigoted hate speech flow freely. He said "We must save this country from the abomination of vampires, werewolves and other unclean creatures. God is on our side!" Then he left with a coterie of his lieutenants and protesters. The millions of dollars that had been spent on the trial were all for nothing. The public was furious and afraid once more.

Newlin, his lieutenants, attorneys and about a hundred or so followers celebrated his victory at a big bash held at the FotS compound. The party went on until about dawn. Liquor flowed, drugs were everywhere and the hypocrites held an orgy the likes of which Texas had never seen before. By the time it was over, everyone was passed out or asleep somewhere. The whole thing had been filmed by a television crew that worked for an alternative, internet reality program website. After that Steve Newlin and his FotS cult disappeared underground for months.

On Christmas morning, an SUV filled with eight newly recruited FotS members drove into a Catholic Church in Laredo that had some supes as parishioners. The car was filled with explosives. When it detonated, the church was completely demolished. The two hundred people who were attending Christmas Mass were killed, including one hundred and fifty average everyday human beings.

Steve Newlin was back with a vengeance! He set a video tape to a local TV station; he swore he would bring God's justice to the country that accepted these abominations. This time, no law enforcement agency knew where Steve Newlin was.

Carolyn and Bill Compton did not know who they hated or feared more: Steve Newlin or Niall Brigant.

7


	13. 13 The Killing Time

13. The Killing Time

After the Christmas Day Massacre in Laredo, five more terrorists acts hitting shopping centers, churches and public schools in New York, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Boston and Seattle happened in rapid succession. Steve Newlin and his lieutenants were busy, and they had planned well. The public exploded in rage; vigilante groups sprung up everywhere. Once again the television and radio waves were filled with talking heads. Public demonstrations against Newlin and FotS became commonplace; people were begging for help from the FBI and law enforcement agencies around the country.

The D.A. In the Newlin trial was found dead in early December; he had killed himself after his relationship to Newlin was exposed on the internet. The judge in the case disappeared and was never found: vamps in Texas took care of him. Any lawyer or anyone else who had ever had defended or abetted Steve Newlin and his group were targets of vigilante groups, and most of them died horrible deaths. For more than five years, it was back and forth between the fanatics and the vigilantes. Thousands of people were killed; again many were simply innocent bystanders, including women and children.

Bill, Eric and Justin went on the hunt again as did many vamps and supe groups. The supes and the vamps made sure that their targets were actually members of FotS or other radical groups. Bill used his computer skills to track many of them down. The three vamps were a force to be reckoned with; they were deadly and quick. They killed in an efficient and swift manner and covered their tracks well. They would not kill a woman unless she had been involved in planning or carrying out the heinous acts. Most women and all children were glamoured; they were made to hate FotS and other radicals. Once glamoured, they never turned back.

Vamps had fought too hard to become part of American society, and they had too much to lose by letting their savage natures takeover. Most supes were generally careful too, except in a few cases. But when they came to trial, none of them were convicted. When supes finished killing men at a FotS compound, they called in the vamps to glamour the survivors. Most supes felt had too much to lose to go overboard too.

Although Newlin had no idea that fairies existed, Claude, Delaney and a some of the fae parents went after the radicals themselves. They knew that the three vamps would fight on their side against Niall when the time came, so they returned the favor. They had an advantage that the others did not have since they could pop in and out at will. They were savage when they killed, but they were just as careful about whom they killed as the vamps and the supes. This time they cleaned up after themselves and left no evidence for law enforcement to find.

It was some of the human vigilantes that were wanton and indiscriminate in their actions. When they struck, they often killed anything on the compound that was alive. "Children, dogs and women!" was a slogan boasted by one particularly nasty group. To the vamps and supes; this group was as bad as Newlin, so they taken care of quickly. The public held no brief for the human vigilantes; they found their excessive violence to be sickening.

Steve Newlin was never found by the authorities. It was rumored that he spent his time between Mexico and Texas. Bill, Justin and Eric picked up his scent many times, but when they arrived he was gone. As the years passed, FotS and other radical hate groups in this country were decimated. They took their hateful ideology abroad where unfortunately it flourished.

During the next five years, the Compton, Northman and Brigant families expanded: E.J. was two and a half when the twins, Tegner and Elin Northman were born; Tegner looked a lot like Jason and Elin looked like Sookie. Another girl, Adele Northman, was born eighteen months after that; she was the female version of E.J. Eric and Sookie decided four was enough.

Ramona gave birth to another boy thirteen months after Sean; they named him Robert Evan Brigant. He looked like his father as well. They both knew there would be no more children after Bobby, but they were thrilled with the two they had.

Carolyn and Bill waited almost five years after Mona before Roseann Marie Compton arrived. She was a beauty with dark hair and dark eyes who looked so much like Bill, but she would be small and vivacious like her oldest sister Maggie. Bill and Carolyn felt their family was complete also.

Claude and his human partner, Brian Johnson, finally decided to have children of their own. They both used human surrogates to carry their children. Claude had a two twin baby girls he named Claudine and Fae Brigant. Scott had a boy, he named him Claude Johnson. The babies were born within months of each other and they were three years old.

During this time, Sharon and Al Carson had another baby, a boy this time. Gwen married John and they had two little girls. Sharon and Gwen went back to school and had themselves certified to open a day care center for supe children in Bon Temps. It was the best protected day care center in the south. Carolyn, Ramona and Sookie enrolled their children. All three mothers wanted their children to socialize with other children besides Compton, Northman and Brigants.

Carolyn went back to work at her bookstore over Bill's strenuous objections. "We don't need the money. I would rather that you stay home!" he complained when she raised the issue with him. Carolyn explained, "Bill, if I don't start to have an intelligent conversation with an adult during the day, I am going to go crazy." Still Bill wasn't happy until he realized how good it made her feel to run her business again. Now that was something Bill could understand, besides, Bill could never refuse Carolyn when she really wanted something. He was an old softie when it came to his wife.

The human/fae population exploded in the U.S. too. Niall's selection had proven to be a particularly fertile lot, especially with his genetic manipulation. More human/vamp babies were born too. Amy Ludwig had opened a fertility center for this purpose. She told Bill that she thought having children would help civilize vamps, and for the most part, she was right.

Shortly after Mona was born, Mel found a high school teacher who had been turned to teach Mae and Max. The two teenage vamps eagerly looked forward to continuing their education; they both proved to be excellent students. Justin and Mel began to train them both in the martial arts; they learned self-discipline as well as self defense. After two years, both of them enrolled in a special college program for vampires. They were both interested in becoming lawyers who specialized in vampire rights.

Sammy, Will and Maggie were six years old and in the first grade when Bill, Eric and Justin finally located Steve Newlin outside of Dallas. Tracking telephone numbers from a cellphone that they knew Newlin had purchased, Bill located him in a rundown farmhouse that used to be owned by his uncle. The uncle had died the previous year. Newlin was there with five of his main men; that was all he had left by now.

The farm was heavily posted with armed guards, but they were no match for the vampires who killed them silently by breaking their three vamps could hear the six drunken men talking inside; they were plotting another bombing in Dallas the next day. That's when Bill broke through the front door; Eric came in the back and Justin through a dining room window.

Steve Newlin was a shell of his former self. He was unkempt; his hair and beard was dirty and gray. He had lost so much weight; he looked like a skinny bag of bones. Five years on the run had taken its toll physically, but his eyes glowed with an evil fanaticism that was as fervent as ever. The five men with him did not look any better.

When Newlin figured out what was happening, he pleaded for his life. "Please, please don't kill me!" he begged while the other five looked at him with scorn on their faces. The five fanatics were ready to die for their cause, even in their leader wasn't. Bill showed no mercy. Newlin was dead before he could finish his sentence. Eric and Justin showed no mercy either; the others were dead within seconds.

When they were finished, Bill called a local TV station and gave them an anonymous tip. Within hours the yard of the old farmhouse was lit up like a Christmas tree. Lawmen, reporters and cameras were all over the place. At midnight, the lead FBI agent held a news conference and confirmed that the terrorist, Steve Newlin, was dead. "America's long nightmare is finally over!" he tiredly proclaimed to more than fifty newsmen.

Americans breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a long, long time before any nut job would con the American public the way that Newlin had done. It was up to Europe and the other continents to take care of their own fanatics now.

During these five years, Niall and his warriors had not shown up once. Claude had learned through his father, Dillon, that the old fairy prince was having troubles of his own in Faery. He had to put down several uprisings from two large fae enemy clans; many fae died in these battles too. Many in Faery had begun to suspect Niall had something to do with the declining birth rate among their kind. They were only partially right about that.

Niall had discovered long ago that it wasn't mating with humans that was the problem: it was long exposure to the minerals and other trace elements on this planet. For millions of years, fae had long thought of Earth as their playground. Some spent most of their long lives here before they returned to Faery to mate. The exposure to iron, other minerals and natural earth chemicals affected them on a genetic level and scrambled their DNA. It affected their ability to reproduce just like many humans exposed to a hazardous chemical waste site. The fae clans whose members spent a lot of time on Earth were the ones who suffered the most serious decline in birth rates.

Except for the Mhair Fae, most fae had no interest in medicine; they didn't need to since they had natural healing powers of their own. They had no clue what was affecting them, so they bought the myth that mating with humans caused them to lose their magic. Niall was different.

When the discovery of DNA and genetic research became so prevalent here on earth, Niall became very interested, indeed. With his superior intellect and the purchase of several labs, he began his research into the fae and human genomes. When he was through, Niall Brigant was an unrecognized expert on fae and human DNA. He used that knowledge to his advantage.

There were a several fae clans that never spent time on this planet. Their birth rates were just fine until Niall stepped in. Using the declining fertility rates among fae females as an excuse, Niall issued an edict that he, and he alone, had the right to grant permission for a fae couple to wed. That was true even if the marriage had been arranged long ago. As prince, Niall had that authority and no fae dare oppose him without the threat of death. Niall made sure that a fertile marriage among those he considered to be enemies was rare.

Many of the so-called fae "medicines" he developed on Earth and used on Faery were genetically based contraceptives. Niall was determined to use population control as a means to eventually wipe out enemy clans. He expected his family to rule Faery for a centuries to come and his world's natural resources were becoming scare. Niall rationalized that a smaller population would use less of natural resources.

He wanted to get rid of his enemies in the worst way. The ones that were not wiped out due to genetic manipulation would fall before his human/fae army. The fact that many human/fae children would die in the battle with full-blooded fae warriors did not bother him in the least; in fact he hoped they would. Niall actually hated humans with a deep passion since Ael chose to love James Compton, not him. He had a plan for revenge on both his fae enemy and Compton's descendants. In his insane mind, it all made perfect sense.

Dillon spent most of his time in Faery, but he began to find evidence that the rumors about his father were true. He was horrified by what Niall had been doing to the fae, but he could not openly confront his father. Earlier he had been disgusted when he discovered Niall's plan to use human/fae children as warriors to fight his fae enemies, but he was loyal to his father and would have fought along side him. He didn't really believe that the fae that Niall had selected would be so fertile on Earth. But it was only after his own human/fae grandchildren were born, that Dillon decided to stop his father. Dillon learned that he loved his half human grandchildren as much as he loved his sons, Claude and Delaney.

With the help of Amy Ludwig and several other Mhair Fae scientists here on Earth, Dillon tried to find a way to reverse the declining fertility rate on Faery. Everything had to be done in secret. If Niall had ever found out, all hell would have broken loose both on Faery and on Earth. Amy was careful to not even to tell Bill, Claude or Delaney about the research she was doing for Dillon. What they didn't know, they couldn't tell.

Dillon secretly stirred up Niall's enemies on Faery. His actions bought Bill Compton and his allies another fifteen years to get ready to fight.

6


	14. 14 Mona

Mona

Clarice, Louisiana, September, Fourteen years later.

The ambulance raced through the windy, rain soaked streets of Clarice with sirens screaming. In the back, nineteen year old Mona Compton lay on the stretcher as the two emergency technicians worked on her. Mona was drunk when her girlfriend, Patty David slammed Mona's old Toyota into the telephone pole out on County Line Road. Monahad a concussion, cuts and contusions on her face and the right side of her head; her face was bloody and swollen, and she had sprained her wrist when she slammed it against the door handle. Patty who was in the ambulance ahead was hurt very bad.

Both girls had been drinking at a trucker's dive a few miles out; they used false Ids, but bartender had known full well that they were both underage. They were both drunk. The only reason that Mona hadn't been driving is that she was even more drunk than her friend. She had known Patty all through high school. She and the red head were both attending LSU in Shreveport where they shared a dorm room. Patty was wild and always getting into trouble. She was exciting to be with and made the normally reserved Mona feel alive.

Northern Louisiana was being hit by the tail end of a hurricane and rain was coming down in sheets. Patty had been speeding when she took a sharp turn in the road much too fast. The car skidded on the wet pavement and slammed sideways into the telephone pole. The driver's side of the car was smashed completely.

Mona had been knocked out when the impact knocked her head hard into the passenger side window. When she woke up, she had blood running down her face, but she could still see that Patty was in a bad way. When she touched her neck, she couldn't find a pulse.

There was blood all over Patty's face and her body was twisted up into an odd angle. It was lucky that the driver of a truck that had been behind the girls saw the accident and called the police. As the ambulance streaked through the neon lights of downtown Clarice, Mona started to pray. She was in a lot of pain, but she prayed to God to spare Patty's life. Patty David was declared DOA by the time they got to Clarice General. When she found out, Mona started to scream.

In the Emergency Room, someone called her parents and Patty's too. The Davids had yet to arrive, but Bill and Carolyn were there within a few minutes. She was behind the curtains in one of the treatment stalls when she sensed her parents enter the ER. Bill said, "We're looking for our daughter, Ramona Compton. Where is she?"

When her parents first saw her, they both blanched in fear. She looked a lot worse than what she was, but they knew with both fae and vampire blood, she would heal more quickly than other humans. Bill and Carolyn were scared, but they were angry too. It didn't take a vampire's sense of smell to tell that Mona was drunk. Bill heard the cops in the ER confirm to one of the doctors that Mona hadn't been driving, and that Patty had been speeding. They were grateful that Mona had not been driving; if she had, she would have been dead.

"What is wrong with you, Mona! Don't you know you were almost killed! What are we going to do with her, Bill? She will kill herself if she doesn't stop behaving like this!" Mona could hear the worry and anger in her mother's voice. Bill held Carolyn close, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to; he just looked at Carolyn with worry and disappointment in his face. That look always killed Mona.

Deep shame filled Mona's heart. She had wanted to stay in the dorm all night to study for her first exam in biology class, but pretty redheaded Patty was determined to meet a new boyfriend she knew at that bar. Both of them had been using false Ids for more than a year, and were rarely thrown out of places they went.

Patty didn't have a car, and she didn't want to go alone. Mona was getting sick of studying, so she agreed. The two girls waited for hours, but the new boyfriend never showed up, so Patty and Mona decided to get stinking drunk. They were drinking boilermakers and having a good time when a couple of good looking college guys they had seen before in school tried to hit on them.

After a couple of shots, Patty was making out heavily with one guy. Mona wanted to impress the other, so she started to do a seductive dance on the dance floor. She looked good. When the other guy grabbed her and started to bump and grind against her, Mona got nervous and slapped his face. That's when the bartender decided he didn't want any trouble and threw the girls out. Both guys laughed and turned to two other women in the bar who looked like easy pickings too.

Mona and Patty sat for a while in the car. "I'm too drunk to drive." Mona said; she felt like throwing up. "I'm not; I'm just fine, so give me the keys." Patty replied. The girls switched seats and Patty started to drive. She drove erratically as strong gusts of wind and rain buffeted the car. They had gone only a few miles when Patty lost control of the car just outside Clarice. Mona would have given anything to take this night back, but it was too late.

A few minutes later, Patty's parents, Mary and Jim David arrived. Mona could hear Mary scream when she was told the news about Patty. The Davids passed by the stall where Mona and her parents were, and she called out to them. "I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs David." she told them with a broken heart.

"This is all your fault, Ramona Compton! My baby wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you!" The look on Mary David's face was pure agony and hate. She had never wanted Patty to hang around with Mona. She knew Bill was a vampire, and she always thought the Mona was too wild for her good girl. If only she knew! Mary David and her daughter often fought about Mona. "She's not so bad, Mom!" Patty would cry. The truth was that Mona was her only real friend.

Mona just wanted to die when she heard the harsh words her friend's mother said. She knew she shouldn't have let Patty drive; just she knew they shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. Shame and guilt burned her face. Jim David just look blank as if his heart and been ripped out of his body.

"We are sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. David, but Patty was driving the car." Bill defended his daughter. The David's acted like they didn't hear him. They turned around and walked out.

Bill turned to Mona and said, "The doctors think you should stay here all night for observation. If they say it's okay, your mom will take you home tomorrow. We'll straighten everything out when you come home." Mona nodded and lay quietly for a few minutes and started thinking about Patty. She started to cry. Carolyn tried to hold Mona's hand, but she winced in pain. The two parents looked at each other. Misery painted their faces.

The next afternoon, Mona sat in the living room at home; her grandmother and grandfather were sitting there with her talking to her and Carolyn. Mona wanted to take the rest of the semester off to get her head straight; she didn't think she was an alcoholic, but if her parents wanted her to go into a rehab facility, she was willing. Carolyn agreed with her decision to leave school for a while, and she was pretty sure Bill would too.

They were all discussing what Mona should do for the next few months. The big fairy, Delaney, who was Mona's step grandfather was doing most of the talking. "Ramona and I would like to take her home with us for a while. Ramona needs help now. Maybe having something to do will be good for her. I can guarantee you she won't be drinking alcohol at our house." Her grandmother nodded.

Ramona Brigant was suffering from lung cancer at the age of sixty-eight; and she was beginning to show the effects of it. It was the same type of lung cancer that had claimed her sister, Maggie, more than twenty years before. They were thinking about getting her around the clock care at home, and she needed someone with her all the time. Ramona didn't feel comfortable around strangers.

Carolyn was working almost full time now. Their son, Sean, was in college in Texas, and Bobby was a senior in high school; at eighteen, he couldn't stay at home with his mother. Her grandchildren, Will and Maggie were both attending Harvard, and at fourteen, Roseann was only in ninth grade. That left Mona if she were willing.

Ramona had a special place in her heart for her tall, blonde granddaughter. It wasn't just that Mona was her namesake, she reminded Ramona so much of Carolyn when she was young. As the middle child, Mona suffered from the same lack of confidence that Carolyn did when she was a girl, and she often acted out the same way.

She was a quiet, reserved, beautiful girl, but she didn't think she was as pretty as either Maggie or Roseann. She was a telepath, but her gift wasn't as strong as Maggie's, and she didn't think she was as smart as her brother, Will. She was always comparing herself to her siblings and to the Northman brood and selling herself short, even though her parents never did. Bill and Carolyn tried to be patient with her, but it has to be a two way street.

Mona frequently got into trouble at school and at home. She got good grades, but her restless nature often made it hard for her to concentrate. She embarrassed her brother and sisters. She sometimes embarrassed E.J. Northman who was in the same grade at school. When she was a younger teenager, Mona had a crush on E.J. She was always trying to impress him. The tall, blonde, blue eyed E.J. only had eyes for her sister, the petite, dark haired Maggie, even though Maggie was a year older than he. That was another source of Mona's insecurity. One day after she got into trouble in school again, E.J. scornfully asked her, "Why do you have to be so much trouble? Why can't you be more like Maggie?" Mona was mortified; the crush was definitely over.

Most of her life, her friends were her family, her Uncles Sean and Robbie and the Northman's next door, but when she turned sixteen, Mona started to run with a rougher crowd of girls at school, no matter what Bill and Carolyn said. Patty David was the wildest of the lot. None of her brothers and sisters like any of her friends, and neither did the Northman kids.

Ramona could see a pattern developing that would cause heartache for both parents and daughter. She didn't want Carolyn to make the same mistake with Mona that she did with her. She didn't want Mona to spend years in therapy because she didn't feel loved either.

Later that evening, Carolyn, Bill and Mona discussed the situation. They all agreed that Mona would stay with her grandparents and help nurse Ramona while she was ill. Mona loved her grandmother, and she was happy to do it. The next day, Mona packed up some of her belongings and moved in with her grandparents in Clarice. Two days later, she tried to attend Patty's funeral, but the Davids told her she was not welcome. Mona walked away with guilt and shame in her heart. She resolved that she would stay out of trouble and make her parents proud. She meant it.

For the next three months, Mona became her grandmother's constant companion. She diligently followed all the instructions Amy Ludwig gave her. She bathed Ramona, cooked for her and fed her. She drove her to chemotherapy and made sure she took all of her medications on time. Amy frequently checked in on Ramona. She was impressed by the care that Mona gave her grandmother until she died quietly in her sleep two days after Christmas. During this trying time, Mona got even closer with her grandmother and started to settle down. She started getting closer with Carolyn too. Mona told Amy that she wanted to become a doctor.

It was too late for the spring semester, so she enrolled for the summer session at LSU and carried a full load of credits. It was the following January that Mona met Kevin Young in her anatomy class. At 6'2", he was taller than her; he had sun bleached blonde hair and and an athlete's build. His shy smile and dark blue eyes captivated Mona's heart from the moment she saw him. He seemed studious and reserved and she liked him a lot. Within weeks they were dating and shorty after that the two were sharing the same dorm room on campus. Her parents had no idea about that.

Kevin was an only child of very wealthy parents who lived in New Orleans. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Mona. Mona talked a lot about her family, and he seemed jealous. He did not understand the relationship that Mona had with her brothers and sisters. He also resented her friendship with E.J. Northman who was attending LSU majoring in Business and Finance.. E.J. looked in on Mona from time to time as if she were a younger sister. Kevin thought E.J. was way too familiar with Mona and said that could look out for her himself. The fact that the two had grown up together made no difference to Kevin.

Mona brought Kevin home to meet her family in early March. She was proud of Kevin, but no one in the family seem to like him. "There is something strange about that boy! You should stay away from him!" Bill's hackles rose instantly when he met the handsome young man, but he didn't know why. The boy gave off a bad odor to him. Mona was stubborn; she was in love with Kevin Young and didn't want anyone to tell her who to see, not even her father.

It was late in March when Kevin slapped her for the first time. They had been arguing over E.J. and whether or not he should visit so much. E.J. had a bad feeling about Kevin too, and he was trying to protect the girl he thought of as his sister.

"I'm so sorry, Mona! I won't ever do that again. Kevin immediately hugged and kissed her; he sounded so sincere that Mona forgave him. Two weeks after that, Kevin slammed her into a wall. She had a black eye, but told everyone that she had fallen down. After that, Mona told Kevin she wanted to break up with him, but he cried. He told her he loved her and he couldn't live with out her. Mona believed every word he said.

He didn't hit her again for almost two months. A week before Memorial Day, Kevin got angry with one of his professors. He was failing a class that he needed to keep his grade point average up. He took his anger out on Mona and started to hit her again. This time Mona fought back; she got in a few punches of her own and kicked him hard in the groin before managed to run out into the hall. E.J. was walking toward her; he had gotten an email from Maggie and wanted to discuss it with Mona. Maggie said she was dating a Harvard man, and it was killing E.J.

Kevin followed Mona into the hall with his fist cocked; he was cursing and swearing at her. E.J. slammed into Kevin before he decked the bully with an uppercut. "Get out of here now, before I kick your ass!" he told him. The two were about the same size, but the menace in E.J.'s voice scared Kevin out of his wits. He was packed and gone within an hour.

"How long has that been going on!" E.J. demanded to know. Mona told him the whole story. "If he ever touches you again, I'll kill him!" he said. Mona knew that he meant it. Kevin kept calling and harassing her, but Mona never answered the phone. She wouldn't take his text messages or email either. She tried to cut off all contact completely, but Kevin started to stalk her. She was afraid to tell her father or E.J. because she thought they really would kill Kevin. She didn't want that on her conscience. After four weeks, she finally heard from a friend that Kevin had left school and gone home for good. He wouldn't be back in the fall. Mona gave a sigh of relief at that news.

Mona had enrolled for summer classes again, but on July 6th, she decided to cut an evening class and attend her Uncle Sean's surprise twentieth birthday party. Sean was actually a few months younger than Mona and she never called him uncle. Grandfather, Robbie and Roseann had planned a big surprise for Sean. The party was going to be held in her parents backyard. Will, Sammy, Maggie and E.J. were supposed to tell him they all were taking him out to dinner in town, but Will would have to stop off and pick up his wallet at home first. All of the Comptons, Brigants, Grenvilles and Northmans, except Uncle Eric, would be there. Eric had business in New Orleans and would not make it until later.

About seven o'clock, Mona started getting ready when she heard a knock on her dorm door. She thought it was E.J. or her brother, Will, and told him to come in. It was Kevin Young and he was angry. "Get out now, Kevin!" she demanded. Kevin had other ideas. He beat her up badly. He bloodied and bruised her face and cracked a rib. He brokeher arm. If it weren't for a group students who heard her screaming in terror, Kevin Young would probably have killed her. "No girl dumps me!" he angrily yelled at her.

Someone called Security and an ambulance. By this time, darkness had fallen and Mona had the ambulance bring her to Amy Ludwig's clinic which wasn't too far away. "You really screwed the pooch this time, kid!" Amy told her before she called Bill and Carolyn. "They''ll be here in a minute." she said. Mona said nothing, she was in too much pain.

A few minutes later, Will came in, he was in Shreveport when Bill got him on the cellphone. The others left to go to the party. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad will be here any minute." he said.

Amy was still working on Mona, when Will got another call. Mona couldn't hear what was said, but she could see the panic on his face. "I've got to go, Mona! Niall's at the house with some of his warriors! He's trying to take the others. Uncle Claude, Uncle Justin, Aunt Mel and grandfather are fighting them now; so is Aunt Sookie. Mom and Dad have to turn back! I have to go!" he said again.

Amy Ludwig gasped. She grabbed Will's hand. "Come on, kid! We have to go, now!" The two were out of the hospital in a flash. Will drove fast, he broke every speed limit on the way. Amy called called the other fae parents as they drove; she asked them to pass the word. Then she called Eric. Will could hear the old Viking vampire screaming curses through the phone.

In the hospital Mona was shaking with fear. All of her life, she had heard stories about the crazy old fae prince. "Please, God! Let everyone be okay!" she prayed. She tried to get up, but the pain drove her back down.

It was hours later that Mona found out that her father and Aunt Sookie were gravely injured as was Uncle Claude. She was overridden with guilt. If she hadn't gotten involved with Kevin Young in the first place, or if she had listened to what everyone was telling her, she and her parents would have been there to fight Niall too. Maybe that would have made a difference. Mona started to cry; she couldn't stop.


	15. 15 EJ

15. E. J.

Bill was in the backyard talking to Delaney when Amy Ludwig called about Mona. The party wouldn't start for a couple of hours, but the two men were talking and simply enjoying their children. Carolyn and Sookie were in the kitchen getting things ready. Neither male had actually ever expected to have families of their own, so the sight of their bright, energetic half human children teasing each other touched them to the core.

Will and Mona hadn't arrived yet, but Bill expected them at any time. Claude, his male partner and their three children would arrive before the party started. Their children were much younger and usually hung around human/fae friends in Shreveport. Still they were always welcome by their Compton and Brigant cousins.

As they grew up, the eleven Compton, Northman and Brigant kids formed two tight knit core groups. Sammy, Will, Maggie, E.J., Mona and Sean were older and lorded it over Tegner, Elin, Robbie, Addie and Roseann. Sammy still carried his father, Sam Merlotte's, last name, but he considered himself a Northman too. They all had other friends, but the outsiders always had to pass muster, except for Mona's friends. But after Patty's death Kevin, she usually made sure her extended family liked her friends and the guys she went out with, that is until she met Kevin Young.

Sammy and Maggie dated while in high school, Carolyn and Sookie wondered if they would get married later. A new girl friend for Sammy separated the two and within months they started to date others. E.J. always had a thing for Maggie, but the petite beauty always considered him too young and wild.

Bill and Carolyn knew that of all of the children, E.J. and Mona were the closest. They were born only days apart and seem to understand each other better than the others did. Bill liked E.J .and Carolyn thought he was a good boy, He was tall, blonde and handsome just like his father, Eric, and a very popular kid in high school. As he grew older, Bill surmised E.J. would look like his father's twin for some time.

Most of the girls in high school had crushes on E.J.; all except Maggie that is. Bill knew that as a teenager, Mona had a crush on the tall, handsome E.J.; he could sense the increase in his daughter's heart beat and smell her pheromone level rise when E.J. was around. It didn't last long. Bill knew why; he could sense and smell the attraction that E.J. felt for Maggie who didn't seem to know that E.J. was alive.

E.J. soon earned the reputation as Bon Temps High School's biggest Romeo; it was a reputation that was well deserved. He would date a girl exclusively for a while then broke up after a few weeks. None of the girls could hold his attention for long, and he left a number of high school girls brokenhearted. In a way, it delighted Eric to know his son was so popular,, but he made it perfectly clear to his son that he was never to treat any of the Compton girl's they way he did his other girlfriends.

Bill breathed a sigh of relief when Mona got over her crush on E.J. Then Mona started running with Patty David and some other rough girls. When she started drinking and getting into trouble, Bill wished she would take up with E.J. again. Eric's son always had a good affect on his troubled daughter.

Throughout high school and the first year of college, E.J. dated a lot of girls, but none of them attracted him the way Maggie did. E.J. spent his time pouring his heart out to Mona about Maggie and Mona listened and comforted him. Thinking of Maggie always made his heart ache, but Mona's calm reserve always soothed him. She was the only girl he knew that he truly felt comfortable around; the others only wanted to get him into bed.

Even with her limited telepathic abilities, Mona didn't need E.J. to talk about Maggie, his mind was usually an open book to her. She knew the extent of his feelings for her sister. E.J. Knew Mona had telepathic abilities, but he never really thought about how deeply she understood him. Mona's heart hurt for E.J. because she knew Maggie would never return his feelings. Her heart hurt for Maggie too.

Maggie always knew how E.J. felt about her; she was a telepath and she read his mind clearly. She didn't want to hurt E.J., but it was Sammy who was never far from her mind. The summer before he started college, Sammy visited his father in met a new girl; she was a shifter too. Sammy's heart was smitten, and Maggie felt she didn't stand a chance. She started dating other guys, but E.J. was never a consideration. She just wasn't attracted to him.

"What a mess!" Carolyn told Sookie one day. She found Maggie crying in her bedroom after learning about Sammy's new girlfriend. Sookie nodded in agreement. They both knew what was going on with their children. The two mothers had hoped that Sammy and Maggie would get married one day, but it looked like that would never happen now. They also knew about E.J.'s feelings for Maggie, but they knew that would never go anywhere either. "I'm glad he has Mona to turn to." Sookie said. "Me too." Carolyn replied.

E.J. didn't have to put on a big show with Mona; he could relax and be completely himself around her. They were both good students and liked the same music, movies and sports. He liked the way her mind worked and spent a lot of time with her. She was not infatuated with him like the other girls were, so she didn't try to impress him. That made him really curious.

He liked that Mona always seemed so down to earth. When he was full of himself, she told him so in no uncertain terms, but she didn't judge him. He liked how she could prick his ego when he got too big headed. Sometimes her blunt speech hurt his feelings, but she always had him laughing in the end.

Although he always talked to Mona about Maggie and other girls, she never talked about her boyfriends to him. Mona had no trouble attracting guys and dated regularly, but E.J. never liked to think about that. For most of high school, Mona had been tall, thin and angular, not his type at all. She bloomed during their senior year and he often felt strange when he looked at her; it was a feeling he didn't understand.

When Mona took care of her grandmother before she died, E.J. spent a lot of time at the Brigant household. He liked the way that Mona tended to Ramona; he could see that she was a natural healer. There was gentleness about her that always appealed to him, so he understood perfectly when she decided to become a doctor.

He liked the way that she handled herself with Sean and Robbie too. The two boys knew that their mother was dying, and they were taking it hard. Somehow Mona made them accept the inevitable with dignity and grace. When Ramona Brigant finally succumbed, it was Sean and Robbie who helped the old fairy deal with his grief.

Although he had been accepted by several universities, E.J. deliberately chose LSU when he found out Mona was going there. He spent a lot of time in her dorm room studying with her. He and Mona often double dated with their respective beaus. He was furious when he found out she was sleeping with Kevin Young. He was angrier still when she invited Kevin to share her dorm room. He automatically hated Kevin, but it was obvious to him that Mona was smitten by the tall blonde.

"Why are you acting like some slut, Mona? What do you think your parents would say if they found out? I should tell them. I know Uncle Bill will kick Kevin's ass!" E.J. yelled at Mona shortly after Kevin moved in. He was furious with her, and he wanted her to throw Kevin out.

"You just shut your mouth, E.J. Northman!" she spat back. "You've slept with practically every thing in skirts on campus, including a few female teachers I know. Kevin stays! If you don't like it, you don't have to come here!" In fact many of the girls E.J. dated came to see Mona after they broke up. They knew how close she was to E.J. and wanted Mona's help to him back, but she never interfered. She knew he would never day anything to her parents either.

E.J. didn't like Kevin Young; he was only a couple of years older than Mona, and he presented himself well. But he made E.J.'s hair stand up on the back of his neck; the older student had the scent of violence about him. E.J. told Mona so, but she only laughed. "You don't know anything! I love him, E.J.!" she said. E.J. held his tongue; he wanted to be around in case Mona needed him.

Mona rarely locked her door, so E.J. had walked in on them several times while she and Kevin were having sex. E.J. Wanted to smash Kevin's face in when that happened. Instead he sulked away and threw himself into a furious sex session with some girl; half of the time, he couldn't even remember the girl's name. When he found out that Kevin Young was abusing Mona, just for a tiny second only, he felt smug. Then rage overcame him. He truly wanted to kill that SOB.

After Kevin cleared out his things, Mona lay on the bed crying her eyes out. E.J. lay down beside her and pulled her close while she snuggled against his chest. He softly caressed her back until her sobs stopped. He was quiet until Mona fell asleep in his arms. As he lay there, he told himself that Mona was like his sister, but what he felt for her right now wasn't brotherly at all. She smelled so good! She felt so right in his arms. He wanted to kiss her tears away. He wanted to kiss her sweet mouth. He wanted to tell her everything would be all right. He wanted.....! He wanted.....!

"Oh, my God! I love her! " That realization hit him like a thunderbolt out of the blue. "When did that happen?" came next. E. J.'s feelings for Mona hit him with the force of a class five hurricane, but also he knew she didn't feel like that way for him. She was in love with that loser, Kevin Young. That hurt a thousand times worse than when he figured out Maggie would never love him. The twenty year old boy felt that his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

The spring term was over, but Mona quickly enrolled for the summer session. She was serious about making up for the six months of school she had missed last year. E.J. found a summer job working for his father doing repairs on the many houses he rented. E.J. Hadn't seen Mona since the night Kevin left. It was just too hard for him.

For the past six weeks, Mona talked regularly to a therapist at school. She wanted to understand herself better. She wanted to understand why she had picked someone like Kevin Young. On the night of July 6th, she felt good as she got ready for Sean's party. She had missed E.J. and tonight she would see him again.

5


	16. 16 So, It Begins Again

This is the end of this part of my story about Carolyn and Bill. I hope they still have adventures ahead of them. I enjoyed writing both stories very much. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed both stores.

16. So, It Begins Again

Justin and Mel had not arrived at their house by the time Amy Ludwig called, neither had Mae or Max. Will hadn't arrived either; he had called him a few minutes before from Shreveport where he was just leaving one of Bill's clients. Will was crazy about computers like his father and during each summer semester he interned with his father's company. Bill had never seen anyone who had more natural aptitude for technology than his son.

Amy didn't say how badly Mona was hurt, so he called Carolyn over and the two decided they would drive to Shreveport to bring their daughter home. Bill asked Delaney to watch over the kids until they got back then he called Will. Will decided to stop by the clinic and let him know what was going on.

Bill and Carolyn were halfway to Amy's clinic when Carolyn's cellphone rang. She looked at the one word text message from Maggie. "Niall" is all it said. In the dark of the car, Bill's vampire eyes saw it too. "He's here! I have to go back!" The two pulled to the side of the road and Bill got out of the car.

"Carolyn, call Justin now! Go on to the hospital. Take care of Mona!" he yelled as he flew off toward his home. Carolyn called Justin and Claude. She tried to reach Eric, but her call went directly to voice mail. Then she called Will. He was at Mona's side when she reached him. She heard her son gasp when she told him she was going back to the house. Will wanted to scream at his mother to get her to stop, but he couldn't get the words out before she hung up.

Eric had just left New Orleans when he got the word from Amy. He was screaming curses when he pulled his car onto the shoulder of the highway. He opened the door and was off in like shot. People in the cars passing by were shocked at the sight of the Viking as he flew into the night, leaving his expensive car with the door open and keys still in the ignition. That's how the highway patrol found the car a few minutes later.

It took Bill only a few minutes to get home, but he stopped off at Sookie's for a few seconds first. He tore open the door to a shed in back and grabbed an armful of swords. He, Eric, Mel and Delaney used the ironclad swords to train their boys in hand to hand combat over the last ten years.

The weapons were kept in tip top shape and they were deadly. He had a shed full of the same weapons at home, but he didn't think Niall would allow him to get at them. As he came flying through the cemetery, Bill head a sound that heartened him; he heard the pop, pop, pop sound of the fairies as they arrived. He could smell Claude and at least fifty other fae parents. They could hear them fighting and screaming curses at the fairy prince. Niall was in for one hell of a surprise.

Bill hit the ground running, swinging and slashing away. He could see Niall Brigant with at least eighty of his own fairy warriors fighting with the fae parents. Bill could see that the children were safe. All of them, except E.J., were behind protective shield that one of the fae parents cast; he was a fae witch and his shield was powerful. Behind that shield, the children were quiet, but they were stunned by what they saw.

They had met all of the fae parents many times, but now the fae were fierce to look at. They were all now in their natural form; they looked like themselves only different. They were warriors; their ears were pointed and their teeth were long and sharp. They seemed to elongate until they were taller and thinner; they all glowed with an unearthly light. They were all beautiful, but they were the most horrifyingly savage things that any of the children had ever seen. The fae parents were angry and fought like they were possessed by demons. They knew if they lost tonight, Niall would come for their own children. That anger and fear gave them the advantage as they slowly cut Niall's warriors down.

Mel, Justin,Mae and Max arrived and Bill threw them all a sword. The four of them went back to back and brought several more of Niall's warriors down. Seconds later, Will and Amy arrived. Amy tended to the wounded fae parents as Will picked up his own sword and went back to back with Bill. Father and son fought together like a well oiled machine, they were a sight to behold. But in a few minutes, Carolyn's voice made Bill and Will turn around. What they saw turned their blood cold.

Sookie and Carolyn's arms were extended in front of them; they were screaming at Niall who was trying to break through the shield that protected their children. Blue, white and yellow lightning bolts flew from their hands and slammed into Niall. E.J. stepped up close to his mother, dropped the sword he was carrying and held his hands out too. Blue fire shot from the boy's hands at his great, great grandfather. For a few moments, Niall was held fast by the three of them, tut he was so much more powerful than they.

In the blink of an eye, Niall turned on the three of them. He raised his hand and lightening shot out toward E.J. He kept the flow up as E.J. twisted and turned in the air. "You think you can defeat me, boy! You are nothing compared to me!" He laughed like an insane maniac as he raised his hands again. Sookie quickly moved in front of her son and took the full force of the blast. Her side was ripped open and blood was everywhere.

Bill flew to protect the three of them; his sword was raised high over his head, when another blast from Niall knocked him down too. Bill was on his feet in seconds. Niall closed with him and Bill hacked at the old fairly. His blows landed solidly and Niall was bleeding profusely, but he manage to get several strikes back against Bill. Niall's sword was covered with silver; it did its work; Bill went down, but he stayed up long enough to distract Niall from Carolyn, Sookie and E.J.

Niall was manic in his rage. "I will kill you now, Compton! I will kill your children too. Finally, I will be avenged for Ael!" He raised his sword for the final blow. E.J. was finally able to stand and he grabbed Bill's sword. He slashed Niall's right side open. On the other side, Will slammed his own iron clad sword into Niall's chest over and over. Together Will and E.J. kept slashing and stabbing Niall Brigant until the old fairy was dead.

At that moment, Dillon popped in with his own band of warriors "Stop fighting, or die!" he commanded Niall's warriors. Its over now!" After Niall died, Dillon became prince. The others had no choice, but to obey him. Dillon had heard too late to stop Niall from crossing over the Earth, but he was determined to save what was left of the his sons and the human/ fae children here.

Delaney came up and hugged his father. "My prince!" he said as he bowed his head. "Delaney tell the others that I am going to destroy the portal between Faery and Earth. Nothing like this will ever happen again." Dillon found Claude and gently moved his hands over his son's body. Claude had been injured severely, but his father's magic touch began to heal him immediately. Then as if by magic, all the fae from Faery popped away. Shorty after the fae parents popped away too.

Eric arrived at the moment, Niall went down. He rushed to Sookie and held her up as he gave her his blood. Mel, and Justin took turns feeding Bill. The two of them were still weak and very ill, when Amy Ludwig got them back to her clinic. The old fae doctor went to work. Sookie wasn't hurt as bad as Bill, and Eric's blood was reviving her. Bill's condition was only marginally better than when he fought the fae warriors to save Sookie years before, but this time he had a good supply of vampire blood.

Will and Maggie spent a few minutes each in Mona's room, but it was their father they were concerned about. It took hours, but Amy was able to stabilize him, but she finally did. As this was happening, Mona lay in her room worrying and praying. She knew exactly when her father arrived; she could hear the mental buzz of the others in the hospital. Mona was in a lot of pain, but she could only think about her father and Aunt Sookie. Guilt made her pain worse until a nurse finally gave her a strong painkiller to get her to sleep.

Hours later when Carolyn learned Bill would survive; she was tired and walked heavily down the corridor to see her daughter. She stayed at Bill's side through the worst, now she needed to know Mona was all right. When she got to the room where her daughter lay, she saw that another hospital bed was pushed up beside Mona's. E.J. was laying there sleeping beside Mona; he was holding her good hand.

Eric slipped into the room behind her. "It's their turn now, I see!" the Viking wearily said, but he smiled as he said it. He had heard about Mona and wanted to make sure that she was all right now that Sookie was out of danger.

"Yes, it is, but not for a while, I hope." Carolyn replied.

When Eric looked at her, "They're so young yet, Eric; they've got lots of time." she said.

Eric leaned against the door. He said, "Bill is a good man, Carolyn. Twice he has nearly died to save Sookie. This time he nearly died to saved my son too. I will forever be in his debt." Carolyn didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. But Eric wasn't through. "I'm so glad I didn't kill Bill all those years ago. If I did, we wouldn't have them." he was looking at E.J. and Mona.

What Eric said was heartfelt, and Carolyn could see that he was moved by the sight of their sleeping children. She leaned up and kissed the old Viking on the cheek. "Bill is a good man, Eric, but so are you." She patted his hand and sat down next to Mona. Eric went back to Sookie's room.

On November 10th, five years later, Bill and Carolyn decided to celebrate their 26th wedding anniversary at a reception hall in Clarice. They didn't do anything big the year before. They wanted a big bash this time.

Mona had her own small apartment now. She had just started her internship at Clarice General Hospital. E.J. Had his own place too. He was working full time managing some of Eric's businesses. For some reason, he and Mona never got together. Work and school seem to keep them apart. They both continued to date others, but never had a serious relationship with any of them. They thought about each other often.

E.J. was driving a sports car now and he was on the way to pick Mona up. She had called him and said her car wouldn't start and asked him for a lift. He still loved her, and he was so happy he was going to see her again. When he knocked on the door, Mona yelled for him to come in. "I'll be out in a minute." she called from the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Mona's heart was in her throat; the last time she had seen E.J. was several months ago. They were both with other dates when they ran into each other at a restaurant in town. Seeing E.J.'s arm around the tall red-head he was with made Mona jealoous. It was amazing how good he looked that night. She had been so sure that he would ask her out after the last incident with Kevin, but it never happened. So Mona decided to take matters into her own hands. There was nothing wrong with her car; she just wanted to get E.J. alone.

When she walked into the living room, E.J. gave an appreciative whistle. Mona had her shiny blonde hair up and she was wearing a slinky green number. The plunging neckline accented her cleavage and her small high bosom. A slit on the side of the tight dress showed off a graceful leg. Mona blushed a little at E.J.'s whistle and did a small pirouette. When she turned around, E.J. could see that the back of the dress was even lower than the front; it made a beautiful V that ended just inches above where her hips started to swell. Three golden chain straps held the back together; that's all there was to it.

"You are not wearing that! Go put on another dress!" E.J. declared, his face flushed red. He couldn't stand the thought of her dancing with another man touching her naked back.

"Why not? Its a perfectly good dress and it looks good on me." Mona was right; she looked sexy and hotter than a red chilli pepper..

"Because you're practically naked." E.J. yelled at her. He was aroused at the sight of her and he knew she could tell. His jacket didn't hide the front of his pants.

Deliberately, Mona walked up to her old childhood friend and pulled him close to her. She put one hand on the bulge in his pants and stroked him. "Why E.J., I think you're happy to see me. Why don't you tell me again why I can't wear this dress." She purred as she leaned up and pulled his mouth down and kissed him. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips.

E.J. groaned and spun her around so her back was to him. He broke two of the chains as he slid his hands under her dress. One warm hand moved up and caressed a small breast, the other found the curly thatch of hair under her panties. His hand rubbed back and forth over her clit until she moaned his name. He he slipped one finger then another inside; she was hot and wet, and she was so ready for him. "Oh, God, Mona!" he s whspered. He pulled her hard up against him and moaned again as her body touched him. She started to move against him, and he strangled a cry as he kissed the nape of her neck.

His breath caught in his throat. "This is why you can't wear this!" he said, then he moved down and began to kiss her spine from her neck all the way down past her waiste. She could feel his hot breath as his tongue left a trail of hot molten lava on her skin. She shivered each time his mouth touched her.

E.J. made a chuffing sound low in his throat and his breath was coming in soft ragged gasps. He turned Mona around. He wanted to kiss her, but before his mouth claimed her, Mona pushed both shoulder straps down and stepped out of her dress. She had on a pair of sexy green lace panties, a pair of thigh high panty hose and nothing else.

"Well. Are you coming with me?" she teased as she reached for his hand and led him into the bedroom. "Do you know what you're doing?" E.J. asked. 'Oh, yes! I've wanted to do this for a long, long time!" she replied.

In the bedroom, the two struggled to get him out of his clothes. He was formally dressed in a tuxedo and a nice cumberbund. It wasn't easy, but they managed to make it without ripping anything. The two slid down onto the bed. E.J. found her mouth; she welcomed the feel of his tongue and his hands. Before this was through he would know every inch of her body; something he had wanted for years.

When he finally slipped himself inside, her tight, wet moist body welcomed him. He could feel her muscles spasm around him and draw in him. He was a big man, but she took his full length. He began to move slowly at first then faster and faster. Her hot body undulated underneath him meeting every deep thrust with an answering thrust of her own. Her nails raked his back as she cried out in pleasure. He shfited slightly, hitting a new spot, sending shivers of pleasure down the length of her body. E.J. moved again, supporting himself with one hand; he ground himself hard was against her sweet spot. Each time they touched, exstacy rippled though her. Her muscles coiled, tensed and tightened around his hard shaft. Mona didn't think she could stand much more, but she begged him not to stop. Her release came in a long shattering climax. At the same time, E.j. reared back and bellowed, "Mona, I love you.I love you!" his voice was rough with emotion. His hot seed poured into her in waves. It felt so good. "

Oh, God! Oh! E.J., Oh! I love you!" Mona answered back. E.J. kept moving inside her and each movement he made releaseda little more of his life force. She mindlessly called out his name as she came. again and again. The bedroom was dark, but it suddenly lit up with a soft golden aura; rainbow colored lights cascaded around them. finally, their hot slick bodies slumped together. The heat from their bodies shimmered in the air over the bed. Mona looked at E.J.; he could see the love in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "I didn't think this would ever happend, but this is where I belong."

He began to kiss her again when the phone rang. "Where are you two? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Everyone is waiting on you two to start." Maggie said.

"Something came up. We'll be there in thirty minutes." when she hung up the phone, both she and E.J. laughed at the private joke. While E.J. quickly showered, Mona soaped down and used the long sprayer in her bathtub to rinse the scent of their lovemaking off her body. She didn't wet her hair, she didn't have time. When she dressed, E.J. noticed she had on a different dress this time. It was a tight, sapphire blue with a small slit up the side too. It had a low neckline, but it definitely covered her back. E.J. smiled to himself he was a happy man.

When they got outside, Mona suddenly said, "that thing is not that comfortable; let's take my car."

"There's nothing wrong with your car, is there?" E.J. said, but he had a big grin on his face.

"Well, E.J.; a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! I had to get you here by yourself somehow." Mona smiled back at him. She planted a big one on his cheek and started to laugh at the happy and amazed expressioin on his face.

When they got to the hall, the celebration had just started, so the two quickly found a seat with Maggie and Sammy, the couple had just gotten engaged a few months before. As the night wore on, E.J. constantly touched her. His fingers were in contact with her somewhere; on her back, her arm, her leg or her hand. Mona danced with E.J.; she danced her father and Will. She danced with Tegner, Sean, Robbie, James, Claude, Uncle Justin and grandfather, Delaney too. She had a great time. When any other man in the room came over to her table to ask her to dance, E.J. said nothing, but his blue eyes looked at him steadily until the other man walked away. Mona would lean over and whisper something softly in E.J.'s ear.

At the head table, Carolyn, Bill, Sookie and Eric sat talking. "What's E.J. doing?" Sookie asked when another man walked away from Mona with a disappointed look on his face. Bill grinned when he said. "Why, he'sclaiming her. He's letting every man here know she is his human." Then he and Eric started to laugh; their vampire sense of smell picked up the unmistakable aroma of sex. They knew exactly why those two were late.

"Its about time! I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen!" Eric mysteriously said. It took a few seconds, but understanding dawned in Carolyn and Sookie's eyes. As they watched, they could see the soft golden glow that surrounded Mona and E.J.

"So, it begins again!" Carolyn said happily. Sookie nodded and took her friend's hand. "Let's go over and say, hi." The two mothers walked hand in hand to the table where E.J. and Mona sat.

8


End file.
